Disorder
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / Reita/Ruki / Lemon, Angst / Takanori Matsumoto, un garçon de 10 ans, entre au collège et fait connaissance avec deux garçons que tout le monde surnomme "Reita" et "Uruha" sans savoir qu'il rencontre là son premier amour, et son futur groupe.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 1/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Cette fic retrace l'enfance et l'adolescence de Ruki. Les dates et les extraits de journal intime sont là pour rendre l'histoire un peu plus réaliste et aider le lecteur.. mais gardez à l'esprit qu'au début, ils sont rédigés par un enfant de 10 ans. Pas de la grande littérature, donc. (J'ai honte)

* * *

**29 Mars 1992**

_Cher journal. C'est la première fois que je tiens un journal intime. _

_Je pense que c'est bien de le faire pour le déménagement. Je veux dire, c'est une nouvelle vie non ? Tsuto-kun m'a encore embêté toute la journée, dans la voiture et au nouvel appartement. Mais il y avait deux chambres et j'ai réussi à avoir la plus belle ! Elle a un balcon qui donne sur le terrain de foot. Ca va être cool. _

_Je vais dormir, cher journal. J'espère que la vie ici sera mieux qu'à la campagne et que j'aurais des copains. _

Il devait être vingt-et-une heure passée lorsque la voiture des Matsumoto s'immobilisa enfin devant un grand immeuble gris, majestueux, entouré de quelques pins que l'obscurité rendait grisâtres. Satsune Matsumoto descendit de la voiture la première et jeta un regard à travers la vitre arrière, souriant à la vue de ses deux fils qui dormaient paisiblement sur la banquette. L'aîné ouvrit un oeil sous le regard de sa mère et se redressa, faisant tomber le cadet sur le siège. Celui-ci se releva presque immédiatement et pesta contre son frère au moment où leur mère ouvrait le coffre, sortant les premiers sacs de bagages.

"Ne Taka-kun, Tsuto-kun, venez aider," ordonna-t-elle d'une voix lasse et sans réplique et à peine une seconde plus tard, une petit silhouette gesticulante était littéralement expulsée par la portière arrière. Satsune sourit tendrement en voyant son cadet gromeler quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de s'approcher, une ranqueur un peu boudeuse se lisant sur son visage. Puis une deuxième silhouette, plus grande et élancée, sortit à son tour de la voiture. Tsutomeru - qui dépassait son frère de deux têtes - s'avança d'une démarche presque féline sur le bitume du parking, rejoignant sa mère devant le coffre.

Les deux garçons eurent tôt fait de débarasser la voiture de la totalité des sac, les entassant dans l'ascenceur dont leur père tenait la porte. Puis les Matsumotos montèrent au neuvième étage, là où se trouvait leur appartement et tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement en pénétrant dans cette nouvelle demeure bien plus accueillante que la petite voiture dans laquelle ils avaient passé la journée à traverser le pays. Après quelques longues minutes d'apathie générale sur le canapé du salon, Tsutomeru et Takanori se levèrent d'un bond -- la même idée en tête.

Le plus jeune fut cette fois plus vif que son frère et se rua littéralement dans les deux chambres au bout du couloir, sous le regard désaprobateur de sa mère. Les deux pièces étaient situées l'une en face de l'autre, de part et d'autre d'un couloir qui traversait tout l'appartement. Elles étaient plus petites et moins meublées que leurs anciennes chambres, mais le plus important, l'une d'entre elle avait un balcon. Et l'autre une tapisserie mickey.

Takanori se rua dans la première. Il ne pouvait décement pas dormir dans une chambre mickey.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un combat acharné entre les deux frères - dans lequel Takanori, plus lourd, avait l'avantage - Satsune poussa un profond soupir et se leva pour séparer ses deux enfants qui en étaient à se pousser l'un l'autre dans la chambre décorée de sympatiques souris de dessin animés.

"Je peux savoir qui a commencé ça ?" demanda-t-elle en toisant ses deux enfants d'un air sévère. Takanori ouvrit la bouche mais son aîné fut plus rapide, "Taka a voulu me piquer ma chambre !" s'exclama-t-il d'une voix faussement plaintive en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

"C'est sans doute pour ça que je suis sorti du salon en premier ?!" s'insurgea celui-ci. "Menteur !" Tsutomeru lança un regard noir à son frère mais ne répondit rien, préférant afficher un air sage devant leur mère. Mais Satsune n'était pas dupe et elle s'accroupit devant ses deux enfants, pour plonger ses yeux verts dans leurs prunelles brunes.

"Takanori prendra la chambre avec le balcon" décida-t-elle en souriant aux deux garçons. Aussitôt, Tsutomero ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais sa mère l'incita au silence d'un geste de la main. "Tu l'as poussé hors de la voiture," expliqua-t-elle sur un ton doux mais strict. "Et tu es le plus grand. C'est à toi de faire des concessions pour ton frère, tu comprends ?" Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, boudeur, foudroyant du regard son cadet qui le fixait, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

"Jte hais," cracha-t-il lorsque leur mère fut repartie au salon, les laissant prendre possession de leurs chambres respectives. "Tu me le paieras !" Takanori répondit par un petit rire narquois et Tsutomeru l'assassina littéralement du regard, ravi d'avoir une excuse valable pour déclarer la guerre au plus jeune et tourna les talons, claquant vivement la porte de sa chambre dans laquelle il allait élaborer toutes sortes de plans visant à discréditer son frère.

"Ils se disputent encore," soupira Satsune en entendant son aîner claquer la porte depuis le salon. "Combien de temps ça va durer comme ça ?" Son mari eut un sourire pour tout réponse et posa une main sur la cuisse de sa femme genoux, la caressant tendrement comme pour apaiser son épouse stressée par le déménagement. "Je sais, je sais..." continua-t-elle en fermant les yeux, se laissant aller contre le torse protecteur de son mari. "Ils sont jeunes, ils sont frères et c'est normal. Mais ce que c'est fatiguant..."

"Ils trouveront des amis dans le quartier, ça les calmera un peu," suggéra Mr Matsumoto. Sa femme sourit et se redressa, cherchant dans sa poche un morceau de papier. "Ah oui !" s'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste. "J'ai une amie qui habite ici... Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis son mariage. Elle s'appelle comment maintenant ...? Takeshima, je crois ?" Satsune déplia la note qu'elle avait à la main et un sourire éclaira à nouveau son visage. "Oui, c'est ça," dit-elle, ravie. "Takeshima... Elle a un fils de l'âge de Takanori environ. Il s'appelle Atsuaki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 2/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Cette fic retrace l'enfance et l'adolescence de Ruki. Les dates et les extraits de journal intime sont là pour rendre l'histoire un peu plus réaliste et aider le lecteur.. mais gardez à l'esprit qu'au début, ils sont rédigés par un enfant de 10 ans. Pas de la grande littérature, donc. (J'ai honte)

* * *

**30 Mars 1992**

_Cher journal._

_Je suis allé sur le terrain de foot ce matin. J'ai rencontré deux garçons, un calme et un hystérique qui habite juste en dessous de chez nous. Ils forment un peu un duo comique... Mais je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre. Bientôt la rentrée ! J'entre au même collège qu'eux. J'ai hâte, je te raconterais tout. Si j'ai le temps ! _

Il était à peine neuf heures lorsqu'Atsuaki Takeshima se rendit sur le terrain de football en bas de son immeuble, habituellement désert aussi tôt dans la matinée. Il y avait très peu de jeunes de son âge dans les environs et encore moins qui aimaient ce genre de sports. Il s'agissait à vrai dire plutôt d'enfants de bonne famille qui ne se seraient jamais aventurés d'aussi bonne heure sur un terrain boueux. Mais ce matin-là, une silhouette chétive était présente sur le terrain, dribblant à quelques mètres des buts. Atsuaki inclina la tête avec curiosité, s'approchant de l'inconnu pour lui parler lorsqu'il sursauta, sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

"Hey, Reita !" s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant le garçon qui l'avait surpris. L'intéressé était à peine plus petit qu'Atsuaki, l'air renfrogné, et portait à la main un ballon de football à moitié dégonflé. Atsuaki lui adressa un sourire en le saluant avant de désigner d'un signe de tête la silhouette qui s'entrainait à marquer des buts à quelques mètres devant eux. L'inconnu était sans doute à peine plus jeune que les deux amis, son visage fier et déterminé portant encore certains traits caractéristiques de l'enfance. Ses yeux noirs étaient plissés par la concentration, mais ses mouvements étaient rendus légèrement maladroits par le froid et sans doute un peu le manque d'habitude.

"Salut !" appela Atsuaki en faisant un grand signe de main au garçon qui jouait seul, tandis que Reita soupirait de lassitude. L'inconnu sursauta en entendant une voix derrière lui, laissant échapper son ballon pour se tourner vers Atsuaki en clignant des yeux. "Dis, tu joues au foot ?" demanda celui-ci en s'approchant, sans laisser au garçon le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Reita suivit son ami en trainant des pieds sur le terrain boueux, l'air résigné.

"Hai," murmura l'inconnu en hochant furtivement la tête. Atsuaki sourit en sentant les yeux de l'inconnu l'observer avec curiosité, un sourire admiratif venant éclairer le visage du garçon lorsqu'il remarqua les cheveux chatain clair de celui qui l'avait abordé. Atsuaki sourit à son tour et tendit la main vers son nouvel ami alors qu'il se présentait, ignorant le soupir exaspéré que poussa Reita au même moment.

"Je m'appelle Uruha. Enfin c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle ici, mais mon vrai nom est Takeshima Atsuaki. Et toi ?" Reita secoua la tête, l'air réprobateur, et commença à dribbler avec impatience alors que l'autre garçon répondait d'une voix timide. "Matsumoto Takanori," dit-il en serrant la main qu'Uruha lui tendait, glissant un regard un peu inquiet vers Reita qui était parti jouer à quelques mètres.

"Lui c'est Suzuki Ryô. Enfin Reita. Une vraie tête de mule, et il a un caractère impossible, mais c'est un gars cool tu verras !" s'exclama Uruha en adressant un large sourire à son nouvel ami. Takanori inclina timidement la tête pour saluer Reita qui lui adressa un petit signe de main, l'air contrarié. Uruha pouffa de rire et posa une main en haut du dos de son du brun pour l'inciter à lui suivre, ramassant le ballon de Takanori qui était resté dans l'herbe humide. "T'en fais pas va.. il sourit quelque fois," chuchotta le chatain en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille du petit brun. Celui-ci sourit timidement alors que les deux garçons arrivaient à la hauteur de Reita, visiblement très concentré sur son ballon de foot.

Mais plusieurs heures plus tard, comme Uruha l'avait prédit, un large sourire ornait le visage de Reita. Il était assis dans l'herbe boueuse, le souffle court, son ballon posé entre les jambes. Takanori était accroupis près d'Uruha qui était resté debout, les mains sur les genoux, penché sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle.

"T'es doué !" s'exclama le chatain en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe, adressant un sourire radieux à Takanori. Le petit brun inclina timidement la tête en signe de remerciement et se tourna vers Reita qui lui souriait rêveusement, émerveillé par la façon dont ce garçon si menaçant était soudain devenu plus affectueux. "C'est vrai. Tu as quel âge ?" demanda celui-ci d'une voix qui avait déjà muée. "Dix ans," répondit Takanori en évitant soigneusement le regard du grand brun tandis Uruha s'allongeait dans l'herbe pour les écouter parler, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

"Nous on a douze ans," fit le chatain d'une voix fatiguée, les yeux mis clos. "Tu entres au collège non ? On est en cinquième au bahut en haut de la côte là-bas." Uruha se redressa un peu pour désigner d'un geste un ensemble de bâtiments peints en blanc et bleu, à quelques centaines de mètre en haut d'une colline au milieu des lotissements. Reita posa une main sur le torse de son ami avec un petit rire, le repoussant sur le sol boueux, et celui-ci se redressa immédiatement pour attraper le ballon de foot qui trainait un peu plus loin et le lancer sur Reita, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

"Tu vas mourir !" s'écria le grand brun en se levant pour se précipiter à la poursuite d'Uruha qui courrait vers l'autre bout du terrain, ses longues jambes lui donnant une bonne avance. Quelques minutes plus tard, Reita avait abandonné et se laissa tomber près de Takanori, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres. "Tu habites dans le coin ?" demanda le grand brun alors qu'Uruha revenait d'un pas hésitant auprès des deux autres, regardant Reita d'un air méfiant. "Dans l'immeuble là," répondit Takanori en indiquant son appartement dont on apercevait la fenêtre depuis le terrain de foot. "Moi aussi !" s'écria Uruha en se levant d'un bon avec un grand sourire. "J'habite au huitième et toi ?"

"Au neuvième," dit calmement Takanori, pouffant de rire devant le dynamisme exagéré de son nouvel ami. "Tu habites où toi Reita ?" Le grand brun haussa un sourcil, l'air surpris qu'on lui demande de participer à la conversation. "Il habite loin," expliqua Uruha avec une moue déçue. "Mais il dort chez moi souvent alors on pourra rejouer ! Tu aimes vraiment le foot ne ?"

"Hai," admit timidement Takanori, les yeux brillants. "Je voudrais devenir footballer plus tard !" Reita eut un petit sourire amusé mais Uruha réagit par un éclat de rire, donnant une claque amicale dans le dos du petit brun. "On peut dire que t'as de l'ambition !" s'exclama-t-il. "Mais c'est clair que ce serait trop cool. Même si ça n'intéresse pas Rei-kun, pas vrai ?" Le chatain tira la langue à Reita, et celui-ci y répondit par un doigt d'honneur.

"Ca t'intéresse pas ?" répéta Takanori, l'air étonné. "Tu es doué pourtant." Reita secoua la tête, silencieux, et Uruha répondit à sa place. "Monsieur préfère la musique," dit-il en adressant un clin d'oeil à son ami. "Il joue de la guitare et de la basse." "Sérieux ?!" s'exclama Takanori en se penchant vers Reita qui évitait de les regarder, visiblement gêné qu'Uruha parle de ce qui le passionnait plus que tout. Le grand brun hocha la tête en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à Takanori, après avoir assassiné du regard le chatain qui s'était laissé tomber dans l'herbe à côté d'eux.

"Ca te pose un problème ?" grogna Reita, sur la défensive. Takanori esquissa un sourire amusé, ravi d'avoir trouvé la faiblesse de ce garçon si lunatique. "Non c'est juste que je joue de la batterie," expliqua-t-il en adressant un sourire rassurant à son aîné. Celui-ci hocha la tête, souriant à nouveau, et il allait répondre quelque chose mais Uruha se leva, les interrompant. "Vous venez manger chez moi ?" proposa-t-il gaiement en tirant Reita par le bras pour l'inciter à le suivre. Le brun hocha la tête, l'air à la fois exaspéré par l'attitude de son ami et amusé par sa joie de vivre. Il échangea un regard complice avec Takanori qui sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite, et les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble d'Uruha pour sceller leur nouvelle amitié autour d'un bon repas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 3/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Cette fic retrace l'enfance et l'adolescence de Ruki. Les dates et les extraits de journal intime sont là pour rendre l'histoire un peu plus réaliste et aider le lecteur.. mais gardez à l'esprit qu'au début, ils sont rédigés par un enfant de 10 ans. Pas de la grande littérature, donc. (J'ai honte)

**Note (2)** : Quelques personne m'ont demandé si je n'aimais pas Uruha (parce que, apparement, je l'ai présenté comme un gosse de riche sans talent depuis le début de l'histoire) J'adore Uruha. Et non, ce n'est pas un gosse de riche sans talent. Attendez donc la fin de l'histoire avant de proférer des énormités sur le caractère de mes persos ! Ou je me fache 8D

* * *

**18 Avril 1992**

_Cher journal, _

_Il y a une batterie dans la salle de musique du collège ! J'y vais tous les midis. Je crois que la prof m'aime bien. Elle veut que je prenne des cours de chant et de solfège avec elle, même si je préfère un peu la batterie. Les garçons de la classe m'ont dit qu'on n'était que deux à aller aux cours particuliers. Je pensais que Reita y allait aussi, je suis déçu. J'aimerais bien le revoir lui et Uruha mais ils ne sont jamais au terrain de foot et j'ose pas sonner chez lui... _

Hitomi Suzuke était une jeune femme brune d'origine anglaise, rendue discrète et sage par les années passées au Japon. Elle était née dans la banlieue de Tokyo, près d'un vieux magasin de disque et son enfance avait été bercée par les groupes populaires à l'époque dans les quartiers de la ville. Une passion pour la musique l'avait alors saisie pour ne plus la quitter, la conduisant tout naturellement à enseigner le chant et le solfège dans le seul collège d'une petite ville de province. Sa carrière n'avait alors été qu'une suite de désillusions; elle qui espérait trouver des élèves passionnés et plein de talents s'était en réalité heurtée à des enfants trop gâtés, élevés dans le luxe, qui voyaient les cours de musique comme une humiliation et ne se donnaient parfois même pas la peine d'y mettre les pieds.

Et en cinq ans de carrière, les choses n'avaient pas changé d'un iota. C'en était désespérant.

Pourtant, ce midi-là, Hitomi Suzuke se rendit avec un dynamisme dans la salle de classe où avait lieu les réunions de la chorale du collège. Les cours n'avaient commencé que depuis quelques semaines, mais elle avait déjà hâte de retrouver un des deux seuls élèves qui prenaient la peine d'assister aux cours de chant qu'elle donnait à l'heure des repas. Takanori Matsumoto avait seulement dix ans et déjà une belle voix, une aisance naturelle qui ne demandait qu'à être travaillée. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul. Mais ce garçon avait accepté avec joie de participer à l'atelier du midi, et il possédait une grâce unique, une façon d'interpréter les paroles qu'il chantait encore bien maladroite, certes, mais pleine de promesses.

Rares étaient les élèves qui s'intéressaient autant au cours, et qui n'avaient pas tout simplement _peur_ de se lancer à chanter en public. A part peut-être Ryô Suzuki et Atsuaki Takeshima, deux élèves talentueux pour le solfège, et quelques autres plus âgés, il était presque miraculeux qu'un enfant de dix ans puisse faire preuve d'autant de talent et de maturité. Et Hitomi Suzuke, qui avait attendu toute sa vie une telle occasion, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surrexcitée à l'approche de chaque cours avec celui qu'elle appelait désormais sa "petite merveille".

"Suzuke-san ?" appela une voix timide, tirant le professeur de ses pensées. Une petite tête brune s'était glissée par l'entrebaillement de la porte, fixant la jeune femme de ses grands yeux noirs. Celle-ci lui fit signe d'approcher et la silhouette d'un enfant chétif se glissa dans la salle de classe, s'approchant timidement du bureau professoral.

"Bonjour Youji-kun," dit Hitomi d'une voix douce comme si elle craignait d'effrayer son jeune élève. Youji Kogata était un des rares garçon qu'elle appelait par son prénom, et le seul qui montrait un véritable intéret pour la musique depuis l'école primaire. Malgré sa voix faible et sa timidité excessive, l'enfant chétif qui se tenait devant Hitomi avait un don, une affinité avec la musique, et un avenir tout tracé pourvu qu'on l'aide un peu à trouver sa voie.

"Bonjour, Suzuke-san, pardon de vous déranger mais je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir les clés de la salle de musique pour jouer un peu..." Le garçon s'interrompit, baissant la tête, visiblement épuisé par l'effort qu'il avait dû faire pour réprimer sa timidité et formuler une si longue requête. Hitomi hocha la tête et tendit à son jeune élève le trousseau de clés qu'il était venu chercher, lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Une étincelle de bonheur et d'excitation brilla un instant dans les yeux de Youji lorsqu'il se saisit de ce que lui tendait son professeur, puis il s'inclina en signe de remerciement et se dirigea en toute hâte vers la porte voisine. Le garçon avait à peine glissé la bonne clé dans la serrure et déverouillé la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui, manquant de l'assomer.

"Oh désolé !" s'exclama une voix enfantine provenant de la salle de musique. Hitomi pouffa de rire en voyant Takanori Matsumoto, qui avait ouvert la porte un peu trop brusquement, se précipiter vers un Youji terrifié qui le fixait d'un air méfiant, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha des deux garçons, s'assurant que le plus chétif n'avait rien, avant de les pousser tous deux dans la salle de musique.

"Youji-kun," dit-elle d'une voix apaisante et encore un peu amusée. "Je te présente Matsumoto Takanori. Matsumoto-kun, voici Kogata Youji, il fait de la musique, comme toi." Takanori hocha la tête avec un sourire franc tandis que Youji se contenta d'un petit rictus poli et timide, détournant le regard. Hitomi les guida vers son bureau, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec un léger claquement pour laisser passer un jeune garçon aux cheveux chataîns qui marchait d'un pas dynamique, ainsi qu'un brun à la mine indifférente.

"Oh, Uruha, Reita !" s'exclama Takanori en s'avançant vers les deux nouveaux venus, et Youji eut soudain l'air atrocement mal à l'aise, se tordant les mains tandis qu'il se rapprochait imperceptiblement de son professeur. Le garçon aux cheveux chataîns serra la main de Takanori avec enthousiasme tandis que Reita, le brun à ses côtés, lui adressait un simple sourire un peu amusé. Puis les deux plus âgés s'approchèrent de la jeune femme assise près de son bureau pour la saluer, et prendre deux instruments rangés à côté d'elle.

"On voulait répéter avec Karasu," expliqua Uruha avec un signe de tête vers la salle de cours voisine où attendaient quelques autres élèves. "Mais on peut aller dans une salle vide si vous donnez un cours ici, Suzuke-san."

"Je préfèrerais," répondit celle-ci en souriant, observant avec amusement la façon dont Takanori et Reita se jetaient sans cesse des regards furtifs. "Mais je vais avoir besoin de la guitare pour faire travailler Youji et Matsumoto-kun."

Youji rougit violement à l'évocation de son nom, se cachant presque derrière le bureau tandis que Takanori se contenta de jeter un regard curieux à son professeur. Uruha hocha la tête avant de remettre sa guitare au petit brun dont le visage devint si écarlate qu'il semblait prêt à exploser. Youji saisit timidement l'instrument et l'installa sur ses genoux avec des mouvements précis, le maniant avec une assurance inhabituelle qui contrastait avec sa timidité.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Karasu ?" demanda Takanori lorsqu'Uruha et Reita furent tous deux sortis de la pièce, brisant le silence qui s'était installé après leur départ. Hitomi détacha son regard des mains du jeune élève qui accordaient avec habileté son instrument et se leva, montrant à Takanori une affiche aux couleurs pastel placardée près de la porte.

"Karasu c'est un club de musique dans lequel des jeunes enfants comme toi et Youji peuvent jouer et prendre des cours. Il a été monté par un grand professeur de musique, mais l'admission est très chère et il faut passer un concours d'entrée alors je ne t'en ai pas parlé quand je t'ai proposé d'apprendre le chant. De toutes façons il faut avoir douze ans minimum, donc c'est trop tôt pour toi," expliqua le professeur avec une grimace. Karasu était en réalité surtout une occasion pour les bourgeois du village de briller en plaçant leurs enfants dans un groupe d'artistes à l'admission hors de prix. Oh bien sûr, la plupart des élèves qui y suivaient des cours de chant et de musique étaient doués et progressaient vite grâce aux importants moyens dont disposaient les fondateurs de Karasu. Mais Hitomi détestait beaucoup trop l'esprit élitiste du groupe et le prix qu'ils faisaient payer à leurs élève pour admettre qu'elle rêvait d'y trouver sa place en tant que professeur.

"Reit..Euh.. Suzuki-kun et Takeshima-kun y sont ?" demanda Takanori en regardant l'affiche d'un air rêveur. Hitomi acquiessa, pointant en bas du poster un nom écrit en italique. "C'est Takeshima Shun, le père d'Atsuaki, qui a monté le groupe," dit-elle amèrement, repensant à la façon dont Karasu avait volé deux de ses meilleurs élèves. "Atsuaki y est entré dès qu'il a été en âge de le faire, Suzuki Ryô l'a suivit..." _Et il n'ont plus jamais remis les pieds à mes ateliers le midi,_ ajouta mentalement Hitomi. Takanori, lui, hocha la tête en souriant, visiblement ravi d'avoir trouvé deux amis qui semblaient aussi intéressés que lui par la musique.

Le professeur tourna son regard vers Youji qui jouait quelques accords à côté d'eux, l'air profondément concentré, ignorant totalement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il y avait dans son regard ce reflet passionné qui animait les yeux de Takanori quand il chantait, ou ceux de Reita lorsque ses doigts touchaient les cordes d'une basse. Mais jamais Uruha n'avait fait preuve d'autant de passion pour la musique, malgré tout le talent dont pouvait faire preuve le jeune garçon aux cheveux chataîns. Et c'était d'autant plus énervant de voir que c'était cet élève à la motivation plus qu'incertaine qui avait arraché Reita aux cours d'Hitomi, le suppliant de l'acompagner dans le groupe d'enfants trop gâtés de son père.

"En tout cas," repris Hitomi d'une voix faussement enjouée. "Il vous reste à tous les deux encore deux ans avant de penser à Karasu. Alors en attendant, c'est moi qui vous apprendrais la musique, hm ?" Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête avec le même sourire incertain sur le visage. Il restait deux ans à la jeune femme pour convaincre ses deux derniers élèves de ne pas l'abandonner pour les cours hors de prix de Karasu. Seulement deux ans, mais ce serait assez, Hitomi le sentait et son intuition la trompait rarement. Ces deux enfants avaient un avenir et elle, Hitomi Suzuke, les aiderait, et ce serait enfin sa grande revanche sur Shun Takeshima, cette victoire qu'elle attendait depuis des années.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 4/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Les plus observateurs d'entre vous l'auront remarqué (Lol, ceux qui se donnent la peine de lire les dates et le journal intime, en fait...) Six ans ont passé entre le chapitre 3 et le chapitre 4.

* * *

**5 Juillet 1998**

_Cher journal. _

_Je viens de retrouver ce vieux carnet en rangeant ma chambre... Ca fait six ans que je n'y ai plus écrit la moindre ligne, et tant de choses sont arrivées. _

_Tsuto-kun est parti à Tokyô tenter sa chance dans une entreprise respectable, et c'est tant mieux parce qu'on ne s'est jamais très bien entendus. Suzuke-san s'est mariée et attend un enfant, je crois qu'elle a un peu laissé tomber l'idée de monter un groupe meilleur que Karasu, mais elle m'apprend toujours à chanter. _

_J'aimerais bien aller chez Karasu..._

_En fait, j'aimerais bien faire de la musique avec Uruha et Reita, mais je crois que Youji me tuerait. C'est dur d'avoir des amis qui se détestent, surtout que je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi c'est le cas. Je suppose que je vais me contenter de voir Reita les jours où il dort chez Uruha, quand on va jouer au foot ensemble et les rares fois où on se croise dans les couloirs du lycée. _

_Mais pour le moment c'est les vacances et ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! Il(s) me manquent. Surtout Reita, parce qu'Uruha est fatiguant et il passe son temps à regarder les filles. Reita et moi, on s'entend bien, on aime les même choses... Je crois qu'Uruha et Youji sont tous les deux un peu jaloux. (Uruha moins parce que c'est mon ami.)_

_Ah, je vais être en retard au travail ! J'ai trouvé un petit boulot pour les vacances d'été. C'est plutôt cool !_

L'été s'annonçait chaud, lourd, et excellent pour les affaires, d'après le patron du restaurant "Royal Host". Il n'avait pas plut depuis des semaines, le ciel était au beau fixe et la température ne cessait de monter - quoi de mieux pour attirer les citadins en vacances dans leur petite ville de province ? Pour Mr Takinawa, dirigeant du restaurant depuis plus de dix ans, c'était une masse considérable de clients en perspective. Alors pour la première fois de sa carrière, il avait dû engager trois adolescents pour aider au service en salle, nettoyer les locaux et prendre quelques commandes. Et ce paris risqué s'était en fait révélé très profitable. Les jeunes étaient plutôt sérieux, bien qu'un peu maladroits, et la perspective de gagner de l'argent pour la première fois de leur vie de manière régulière les avait motivés à s'appliquer pour ce petit boulot. Ils avaient même ramené leurs parents manger au restaurant à plusieurs reprises, afin que ceux-ci les voient travailler, et fait de la publicité à leurs amis ! Une aubaine.

Takanori Matsumoto était l'un de ces adolescents, debout devant le miroir du vestiaire où il retirait sa tenue de serveur en pestant contre les boutons de sa chemise qui avaient décidé de ne pas quitter leur boutonnières. Le jeune garçon avait fêté ses seize ans quelques mois auparavant et décidé d'en profiter pour commencer à travailler, et rapporter un peu d'argent pour une nouvelle batterie et un téléphone portable à la mode. Youji l'avait d'abord accompagné "juste pour voir", puis il s'était laissé attirer par l'appat du gain et la perspective de s'acheter une nouvelle guitare, et les deux amis avaient alors commencé à travailler ensemble au restaurant.

"Putain, ce costume a décidé de me faire faire des heures sup' !" grogna Takanori en s'énervant contre sa chemise blanche. Une tête brune se glissa dans l'ouverture de la porte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et Youji s'approcha de sa démarche féline du petit brun qui peinait contre sa tenue de serveur.

"Ne l'abime pas," fit Youji en posant ses mains sur celles de Takanori pour les écarter, et défaire les boutons à sa place avec une facilité déconcertante. "Et voila..." Le petit brun esquissa un sourire de remerciement à son ami, à la fois bluffé et agacé par l'habileté de son ami. Autrefois un petit garçon chétif, Youji était devenu en six ans un jeune homme mince et élancé qui dépassait Takanori d'une bonne tête et dont les doigts longs et fins semblaient pouvoir venir à bout de n'importe quelle épreuve d'habileté. _L'habitude de la guitare sans doute, après tout moi je suis musclé par la batterie, alors..._ pensa vaguement Takanori alors qu'il enlevait son pantalon.

Youji observait son ami, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les autres serveurs du restaurant, pour la plupart leurs aînés, appelaient Takanori "le maladroit". Le petit brun mettait certes une attention particulière dans son travail, évitant ainsi bon nombre de catastrophe, mais il était connu pour enchaîner gaffes et maladresses dès qu'il relâchait un peu sa concentration. Une fois Takanori changé, après encore cinq bonnes minutes de combat acharné contre la fermeture de son sac qui refusait de fonctionner et quelques secondes supplémentaires à se recoiffer devant le miroir, les deux adolescents sortirent l'un derrière l'autre de la salle qui donnait sur un couloir, menant à la sortie réservée au service du restaurant.

"On va être en retard chez Hitomi," fit Youji d'une voix légèrement réprobatrice en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Takanori se tourna pour lui faire face, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, et laissa son ami le devancer pour se diriger jusqu'à la station du métro qui les mènerait chez leur professeur.

"On est vraiment obligés d'y aller ?" Youji soupira en entendant son ami poser la question pour ennième fois, un air suppliant sur le visage. Il hocha la tête sans un mot, essayant de paraître menaçant et autoritaire, mais impressionner Takanori était aussi dur que de traverser à la nage la mer qui séparait le Japon et la Chine. Youji ne connaissait qu'une seule personne à avoir pu gagner le respect et l'admiration de son meilleur ami et ce n'était certainement pas lui, du haut de ses seize ans de timidité maladive, qui allait y arriver.

"Le bébé va arriver dans un mois," expliqua à nouveau le grand brun avec lassitude. "Et on la reverra en cours bientôt alors on n'aura plus besoin d'aller chez elle... Mais elle ne se déplace plus à cause de son état alors tu crois pas que c'est le minimum de lui apporter un peu de compagnie ?" Takanori répondit par un grognement indistinct, pénétrant dans le métro qui venait d'arriver. Le petit brun se laissa tomber sur un des sièges, profitant du fait que la rame était presque vide à cette heure-là de la journée. Youji s'assit à ses côtés et lança à son ami un regard perplexe, intrigué par la manière dont il ne cessait de jeter de petits coup d'oeil à la rame suivante, séparée d'eux par une vitre transparente.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?" s'enquit finalement le grand brun, tapottant l'épaule de Takanori. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, le regard perdu dans le vague, avant de désigner d'un geste l'autre wagon. "Uruha et Reita sont dans la rame d'après. Tu vois qui c'est non ?" Youji hocha la tête, jetant un regard suspicieux dans la direction que lui avait indiqué son ami. "Ouais, les mecs de Karasu c'est ça ?" Le petit brun hocha la tête et l'autre se renfrogna, apercevant les deux adolescents qui discutaient à quelques mètres. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas les reconnaître ? Ces deux garçons avaient mit leur talent à contribution pour aider Karasu à gagner en popularité, et Hitomi avait définitivement abandonné les rêves de gloire qui la faisait autrefois sourire. Le groupe de Reita et Uruha avait alors commencé à s'occuper de presque tous les événements musicaux du lycée et leur professeur avait alors cessé de pousser Youji et Takanori à participer à ces concours, désespérée par la vitesse à laquelle les enfants de Karasu les avait distancés.

Pire encore, Youji détestait la façon dont son meilleur ami admirait Reita et Uruha, le regard brillant de rêves de gloire. Le grand brun ne savait pas trop ce qui retenait Takanori auprès d'Hitomi - sa présence à lui ou ce qui restait de l'ambition de leur professeur ? - mais ce n'était probablement qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne change d'avis et Youji détestait ça, comme il détestait l'amitié qui liait le petit brun aux deux autres musiciens et l'admiration dans son regard lorsqu'on mentionnait devant Takanori le nom de Reita.

"Excusez-moi..." Youji se tourna avec mauvaise humeur vers la voix qui l'avait tirée de ses pensées. Un garçon brun sans doute à peine plus vieux qu'eux leur faisait face, un large sourire aux lèvres. "Vous travaillez au Royal Host pas vrai ?" Takanori et Youji échangèrent un regard perplexe, cherchant parmis leurs souvenirs un serveur qui ressemblerait à l'adolescent debout près d'eux. L'inconnu ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'interroger bien longtemps, son sourire s'élargissant encore davantage lorsqu'il vit les deux garçons hocher la tête. "Je fais le ménage là-bas," expliqua-t-il en montrant un badge rangé dans sa poche, qui portait son nom et le logo du restaurant Royal Host.

"Donc tu t'appelles... Uke Yutaka-kun ?" demanda Takanori, un petit sourire amical aux lèvres. "Et tu es le troisième gars que le patron avait dit qu'il embaucherait.. C'est ça ?" L'autre hocha la tête, visiblement ravi d'avoir trouvé des collègues de travail de son âge.

"Vous avez seize ans comme moi non ?" s'enquit le brun en promenant sur les deux amis un regard admiratif. "Vous rentrez chez vous là ? Enfin je veux dire... Vous habitez dans le coin ?" Youji ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrit et légèrement amusé par la joie de vivre qui émanait de Yutaka. Un regard à Takanori faillit le faire pouffer de rire; le petit brun avait l'air à la fois embarassé par tant de questions et surprit qu'on s'intéresse autant à lui._Taka-chan est trop mignon_, songea rêveusement Youji avant de se reprendre, secouant la tête en signe de dénégation.

"Non, on va chez notre prof de musique qui habite par là," fit-il évasivement en désignant la direction que prenait le métro dans le tunnel sombre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais Yutaka l'interrompit, un sourire réjouit illuminant une fois encore son visage. "Vous faites de la musique ?" s'exclama-t-il comme si rien au monde n'était plus admirable. "C'est mon rêve, mais mes parents ne me laisseront pas essayer. Vous jouez de quel instrument ?"

"Batterie pour moi," répondit Takanori qui regardait à présent Yutaka comme s'il trouvait bizarre tant d'enthousiasme. "Mais je chante aussi et Youji joue de la guit..." "De la batterie ?" répéta Yutaka l'interrompant avec un nouveau sourire. "La chance ! J'aurais adoré être batteur..."

"Tu sais, je pourrais t'apprendre un de ces jours si tu veux," proposa Takanori. Youji ne put empêcher un sourire attendrit de se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit son ami se radoucir ainsi face au nouveau venu. _Non seulement il est adorable, mais il est gentil..._ se surprit à penser le brun, son regard doux et affectueux posé sur le visage de Takanori qui notait dans un coin de son agenda le numéro de téléphone de Yutaka. Une voix électronique annonçant la station de métro à laquelle ils descendaient tira Youji de sa contemplation quelques instants plus tard, et il donna un léger coup de coude à son ami.

"Taka, on descend," dit-il simplement en se levant pour prendre ses affaires posées devant la banquette. Le petit brun hocha la tête et les deux adolescents saluèrent Yutaka avant de sortir de la rame pour prendre l'escalator qui les mènerait hors de la station.

"Eh..." murmura Takanori d'une voix étonnament douce en tirant légèrement sur la manche de Youji pour attirer son attention. "Regarde ça..." Le regard de l'adolescent était à nouveau perdu dans le vide, fixant quelques mètres plus haut sur l'escalator une silhouette brune que Youji reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de Reita. Le brun se renfrogna et détourna le regard, prétendant ignorer le sourire vague de Takanori à chaque coup d'oeil qu'il jetait vers le haut des marches. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que ce ne soit pas moi que tu regardes comme ça ?_ pensa amèrement Youji, sans vraiment réaliser quel sentiment avait donné naissance à sa jalousie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 5/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai fait plusieurs versions du chapitre 5 et j'arrivais pas trop à me décider. Merci pour les reviews, ça motive !

Karasuma - Tiens qui voila, une lectrice de Disorder Connection XD... Domage que tu aimes pas Youji, va falloir le supporter pendant encore quelques chapitres 8D ! (En plus moi je l'adore) Pour le "mauvais coup", réponse dans ce chapitre-ci...

* * *

**7 Aout 1998**

_Cher journal, _

_Je n'écris pas beaucoup, pardon. Déjà plus d'un mois s'est écoulé et j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire raconter tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Je sors ce soir ! Avec Youji, il a dit qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose de plutôt sérieux. Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec la façon dont il se comporte en ce moment, il a l'air moins renfermé et plus heureux. Mais si c'est ça, ça doit forcément être une bonne nouvelle ne ? J'ai peur qu'il veuille me reprocher quelque chose... même si je ne vois pas vraiment quoi. _

_Le bébé d'Hitomi est né il y a quelques jours. Il s'appelle Mitoko et c'est un petit garçon braillard. Youji m'oblige à leur rendre visite mais je préfère les éviter soigneusement, le nouveau-né fait trop de bruit. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne-t-il à le trouver mignon ? Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes. Ni Youji, d'ailleurs. _

_Et à propos de Reita et Uruha... Ils sont vraiment devenus inséparables ces deux-là. On ne les voit jamais l'un sans l'autre, il y a même des rumeurs qui courent sur la nature de leur relation... C'est vraiment bizarre. Ca ne me regarde pas après tout, mais je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un de censé pourrait les imaginer ensemble. Ils sont tellement différents ! Comme si le calme de Reita pouvait supporter longtemps le dynamisme d'Uruha, d'ailleurs... Et inversement. _

_De toutes façons, Uruha n'arrête pas de sortir avec des filles. En dehors du lycée, bien sûr, mais il y en a toujours une qui vient l'attendre au bord du terrain quand on va jouer au foot. Moi, ça me gêne ! Et même s'il ne dit rien, je sais que ça dérange un peu Reita aussi. Uruha prétend qu'il faut bien qu'il s'amuse... moi je ne comprends pas en quoi sortir avec une fille pourrait être amusant, alors Uruha répond que je comprendrais plus tard, Reita ajoute qu'Uruha ne pense qu'au sexe et ça m'agace un peu. S'il ne pense qu'à ça, pourquoi elles se sentent obligées de l'accompagner jusqu'au terrain de foot ? Je n'aime pas jouer quand on me regarde. Surtout ces temps-ci, la même fille revient souvent, et elle ammène parfois des amies qui applaudissent quand on marque un but... c'est glauque ! Reita et moi on ne leur adresse même pas la parole. _

_Ce n'est pas que je déteste les filles, j'ai même de bonnes amies au lycée. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi Uruha voudrait sortir avec ? Faut croire que ça ne m'intéresse pas encore, en fait je ne vois pas trop l'intéret. Je me vois mal embrasser une fille et pour le reste, je préfère encore passer du temps avec Reita plutôt qu'avec une d'entre elles. _

Youji lança à son reflet dans le miroir un regard déterminé, ajustant quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns. En un mois, il avait eu le temps de comprendre d'où venaient ces sentiments compliqués qu'il éprouvait pour Takanori et pour la première fois, le guitariste se sentait sûr de lui. Ces pensées, ces émotions qu'il ne pouvait réprimer lorsque son regard tombait sur le visage du petit brun, et le corps du jeune garçon qui s'infiltrait jusque dans ses rêves les plus intimes ne laissaient plus aucun doute; Youji était tombé amoureux. Et c'était arrivé si naturellement que l'adolescent ne se sentait même pas choqué à l'idée d'être attiré par le corps d'un homme, bien au contraire.

Le guitariste avait longuement réfléchit, pesé le pour et le contre, et finalement décidé de faire part de ses sentiments à son meilleur ami. Après tout, Takanori n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on pouvait facilement choquer ou dégoûter, Youji connaissait suffisement le petit brun pour le savoir. Mais il y avait Reita, et ce bassiste désormais teint en blond représentait un obstacle de taille. Le guitariste était partagé entre la joie à l'idée que si Takanori était attiré par Reita, alors il était forcément attiré par les hommes, et le désespoir de ne pas être celui sur qui le jeune batteur avait jeté son dévolu.

Youji avait d'abord abandonné tout espoir devant l'admiration sans bornes que son ami éprouvait pour un certain 'Dieu de la basse'. Mais plusieurs semaines à douter, à hésiter, et à se torturer l'esprit sur les sentiments du batteur avaient forcé le grand brun à prendre une décision -- inviter à dîner celui pour qui son coeur battait. Si bien que ce soir-là, le guitariste n'en menait pas large lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui pour prendre le bus jusqu'au Royal Host. Choisissant la facilité, Youji avait profité des réductions qu'ils avaient à leur travail pour y inviter Takanori plutôt qu'à un autre restaurant -- la soirée coûtait déjà assez cher comme ça. Et puis il connaissait plutôt bien le personnel et le guitariste espérait se sentir un peu plus à l'aise en terrain connu, malgré le challenge qui se présentait à lui.

Pourtant, Youji avait déjà eu l'occasion de draguer quelques filles au lycée. Sa timidité, sa douceur et ses talents à la guitare lui vallaient souvent un succès assez certain auprès des adolescentes un peu fleur bleue qui trainaient au cours de musique. Il suffisait alors de dire quelques mots gentils et de sourire... mais séduire Takanori serait sans doute bien plus difficile. Après un trajet qui lui parut interminable, le guitariste descendit devant la porte principale du Royal Host et aperçu le batteur brun qui l'attendait, nonchalament appuyé contre un des murs immaculé du restaurant. Youji eut un pincement au coeur et s'arrêta, observant son ami quelques derniers instants avant d'aller le saluer. Takanori portait un de ces jean bien trop grand pour lui qu'il adorait particulièrement, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche dont le col bougeait parfois sous la brise estivale._Il est magnifique, comme d'habitude_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Youji alors qu'il s'approchait pour serrer la main de l'adolescent. Cette soirée serait décisive, l'adolescent en était persuadé; ce repas en tête à tête allait tout changer.

Le guitariste brun avait imaginé la soirée des dizaines de fois et pourtant, aucun de ses rêves éveillés n'arrivait à la hauteur de la réalité. Youji s'attendait à être nerveux, gaffeur, incapable faire quoi que ce soit, mais il découvrit avec surprise qu'il se sentait aussi à l'aise que d'habitude en la présence de son meilleur ami. Tout semblait si facile... glisser une main en bas du dos de Takanori, lorsque le batteur passa la porte du restaurant, se révélait bien plus simple que prévu. Et lui sourire, le regarder dans les yeux d'un air charmeur ne posait aucun problème, tout était si naturel et le petit brun ne réagissait même pas, comme si toutes les petites attentions de Youji étaient parfaitement normales. Après tout il ne s'agissait que de Takanori, son meilleur ami depuis six ans, alors pourquoi être nerveux ? Youji avait depuis longtemps cessé d'être timide face au batteur, c'était même une des rares personnes dont la présence l'apaisait naturellement.

"Dis, je pense que je vais essayer de faire partie d'un groupe," murmura Takanori au milieu du repas, le nez plongé dans son assiette. Le guitariste tressaillit et se redressa, soudain inquiet à l'idée que le son ami l'abandonne pour Karasu et surtout, pour Reita. Youji hocha lentement la tête comme pour gagner du temps, essayant de réfléchir le plus vite possible à une répartie brillante, ses doigts jouant avec la serviette de table posée sur ses genoux.

"Tu en penses quoi ?" demanda timidement Takanori après un instant de silence, prenant l'absence de réaction de son ami pour une réponse défavorable. Youji s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque le batteur prit à nouveau la parole d'une voix incertaine, ne laissant pas au guitariste le temps de répondre. "On devrait monter un groupe tous les deux... ne ? Ca ferait plaisir à Hitomi..."

"Tous les deux ?!" répéta Youji un peu plus fort, incrédule, son coeur amoureux cognant dans sa poitrine à l'idée de partager son rêve avec celui qu'il aimait. Takanori hocha la tête, sur la défensive, mais le sourire qui éclairait le visage du guitariste le rassura rapidement. Comment Youji aurait-il pu refuser, de toutes façons ? La musique était leur passion commune, la seule chose qui pouvait les faire pleurer et rire sans qu'il comprennent vraiment pourquoi. "Bien sûr il nous faudra au moins un bassiste," ajouta Takanori, s'enthousiasmant de plus en plus à mesure que le sourire de son ami s'élargissait. "Et un chanteur ou un batteur, ce serait bien, même si je devrais pouvoir faire les deux à la fois, tant qu'on ne fait rien de vraiment trop dur..."

"Il faudrait demander à Hitomi si elle connait un bassiste," fit pensivement Youji, les mains croisées sous son menton, le regard dans le vague et le sourire au lèvres. "On pourrait se servir de mon garage pour les répétitions, vu que j'habite dans une maison plutôt isolée... Hitomi nous aidera pour les compositions et on pourra même participer à la fête de noel, si on travaille bien !" Takanori esquissa un sourire amusé devant l'air réjouit du grand brun qui se voyait déjà sur scène, acclamé par tout le lycée. Mais si leur groupe participait aux événements musicaux du lycée, un problème se poserait à eux, et un problème de taille...

"Youji," interrompit Takanori, l'air soudain plus grave. "Si Hitomi nous fait participer aux concours musicaux de noel... On jouera contre Karasu." Le sourire du guitariste s'effrondra, bien vite remplacé par une expression de défit et de colère._Et alors, qu'est-ce qui te pose un problème... Le fait de jouer contre ton cher Reita peut-être ?_ pensa-t-il amèrement devant le regard suppliant que lui adressait le batteur. Youji détourna le regard et soupira; ne pas paraître totalement ridicule en comparaison de Karasu serait horriblement difficile... mais encore faudrait-il que Takanori accepte de rivaliser.

"On en est pas encore là," ajouta maladroitement le batteur, conscient d'avoir réduit à néant l'enthousiasme de son ami. "Pour le moment on devrait se contenter d'essayer de trouver d'autres personnes et s'il faut qu'on joue devant Karasu... On leur montrera de quoi on est capables ! Je vais pas laisser Uruha me ridiculiser comme ça." Youji étouffa un petit rire devant la mine de défit qu'avait prit son ami, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux brillants de détermination. Il était de notoriété publique au lycée qu'Uruha adorait taquiner les guitaristes débutants et Takanori, qui empruntait parfois l'instrument de Youji, n'avait pas été épargné par les railleries affectueuses de son aîné.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un sourire à la fois anxieu et plein d'espoir ornait le visage du jeune batteur. Jouer dans un groupe était un de ses plus ardents désirs depuis si longtemps qu'il avait peine à croire à sa concrétisation. Il en avait parlé à Youji sur un coup de tête et à présent, ils allaient chercher d'autres musiciens et peut-être même rivaliser avec Karasu ! C'était si délicieusement dangereux et excitant d'y repenser que Takanori ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence d'une main dans la sienne, à la sortie du restaurant, tandis que les deux amis se dirigeaient vers la station du métro qui les ramènerait chez eux.

Une demi heure plus tard, le guitariste brun était seul devant chez lui, une moue contrariée sur les lèvres. Celui qu'il voulait séduire ne s'était rendu compte de rien, pire encore, il avait passé le trajet du retour à s'extasier sur le groupe, sans même réaliser que les autres passagers de la rame fixaient d'un regard interrogateur les mains jointes des deux garçons. Cette soirée que Youji avait imaginée et attendue des semaines durant, ce dîner qui se devait décisif et inoubliable n'avait été qu'un coup dans l'eau. Il ne s'était rien passé, les choses n'avaient absolument pas changées et lorsque le guitariste poussa la porte de sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur son lit, il était plus désespéré que jamais.

Youji resta immobile de longues minutes, rêvant à tout ce qui aurait pu se produire si seulement il avait osé mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Puis l'adolescent se leva et s'étira, éteignant d'un geste las la lumière blafarde qui éclairait la pièce avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, pour guérir dans les bras de morphée sa première déception amoureuse. Après tout, le futur ne s'annonçait pas si sombre... Lui et Takanori allaient jouer ensemble, ce qui signifiait des heures de répétition l'un avec l'autre, et une complicité supplémentaire. Et puis, ses sentiments pouvaient bien patienter encore un peu, juste le temps d'attendre le bon moment...


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 6/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai fait plusieurs versions du chapitre 6 et j'arrivais pas trop à me décider, comme pour le 5 çç. Merci pour les reviews, ça motive ! Le yaoi pur et dur arrive au prochain chapitre, encore un peu de patience...

* * *

**29 Aout 1998**

_Cher journal. _

_Il s'est passé tellement de choses... J'ai arrêté de jouer au foot le matin avec Reita et Uruha. En général ils dorment chez Uru le vendredi soir après les cours, et on sort en ville le samedi après-midi. Le foot me manque un peu mais au final je crois que je préfère le shopping, c'est plus reposant vu que je travaille au Royal Host le soir. Ils essayent tous les deux de me donner des conseils sur ce que je devrais acheter, sans jamais réussir à se mettre d'accord, ils ont des goûts tellement différents ! _

_Hier on est sortis en ville, comme d'habitude, et il s'est passé un truc bizarre. Reita en train d'essayer une chemise noire et comme je pensais qu'il était reparti dans les rayons avec Uruha, je suis entré dans la cabine sans trop faire attention. En fait je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'entrer puisqu'il était juste devant moi mais j'ai aperçu son ventre et son torse dans l'ouverture de la chemise... _

_J'ai presque honte d'écrire ça mais je n'arrive plus à m'enlever cette image de la tête. C'est dingue ! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il me plait ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, on est deux mecs et je suis pas... gay... _

_Mais je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. A la façon dont il me regarde, à ses gestes, à sa voix, tout ! C'est sans doute parce que je l'admire... non ? C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien être comme lui, il m'intimide alors on ne parle pas souvent seul à seul, mais je l'adore... _

_Je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête vraiment d'écrire à propos de lui. Ma mère prétend que je devrais arrêter un peu de parler de lui et le ramener à la maison, pour que tout le monde le voit enfin. Quand j'y pense je n'ai jamais dormi avec lui et Uruha alors que je vais souvent passer une nuit ou deux chez Youji. Je me demande pourquoi... _

_Il faudra que j'en parle à Uruha, qu'on invite Reita chez moi ou chez lui. Après tout ça ne change pas grand chose vu qu'on habite juste à un étage de différence. Je serais plus à l'aise avec Uru... lui il met l'ambiance alors que Rei et moi on est capables de rester des heures devant la TV sans rien dire et au final, on ne s'amuse pas vraiment. Il faut dire que je n'ose pas vraiment discuter avec Rei. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien... Il a bien plus de charisme que moi, c'est juste ça, je pense... _

_Ca y est, je recommence à parler de lui à longueur de temps. Je ferais mieux d'aller chez Youji avant d'être en retard à force de raconter mes conneries. On a rendez-vous avec une fille, Kori je crois, une bassiste que Reita nous a présenté. C'est plutôt cool de sa part, malgré que notre groupe représente un rival potentiel à Karasu. Je savais que je comptait assez pour qu'il fasse l'effort de nous aider... _

_Hum, je vais arrêter là hein ? Vraiment, je commence à me faire penser aux petites-amies d'Uruha... Rei aurait pitié de moi s'il savait._

Takanori Matsumoto passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il longeait la vitrine d'un magasin jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche de son immeuble. Il profitait du moindre coup d'oeil qu'il pouvait jeter à sa chevelure désormais blonde, un peu plus courte seulement que celle d'Uruha, avant de devoir s'engouffrer dans la rame du métro qui le conduirait chez Youji. Le jeune batteur s'assit sur un des sièges situé près des portes de la rame, les jambes croisées, ses doigts jouant avec un anneau gris et noir qui ornait sa main gauche. Takanori ne portait presque jamais de bijoux, mais cette bague était un cadeau d'Uruha et Reita pour la formation de Mikoto, une dizaine de jours auparavant.

Cette après-midi là était restée gravée dans la mémoire du jeune batteur, comme marquée au fer rouge. Une après-midi de canicule, passée à parcourir la ville avec Youji, épinglant un peu partout des petites annonces en vue de trouver un bassiste à Mikoto, jusqu'à tomber sur deux silhouettes familières assises devant l'entrée d'un supermarché. Reita et Uruha, qui sirotaient tranquillement une bouteille de soda à l'ombre d'un mur, et qui n'avaient pas manqué de saluer Takanori en l'apercevant traverser la rue à quelques mètres d'eux.

Peut-être était-ce l'excitation liée à Mikoto, la chaleur de l'été, ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement inévitable, cette façon dont le coeur de l'adolescent s'était serré alors que son regard se posait le corps du bassiste. Reita portait un haut noir sans manches, un peu trop grand pour lui, qui mettait en valeur ses bras musclés par les années passées à jouer de la basse et il avait les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux à demi fermés, accablé par la canicule de l'après-midi. Takanori ne se rappelait pas vraiment la discution qu'ils avaient eue, ni des encouragements d'Uruha et Reita lorsque ses deux amis avaient appris la formation de Mikoto. Mais le jeune batteur se souvenait avec une précision étonnante de la démarche nonchalante du bassiste blond alors qu'il s'était levé pour s'approcher de lui, de ces iris sombres le fixant d'un regard à l'intensité troublante, et des doigts longs et fins de Reita effleurant les siens pour lui emprunter un des prospectus de Mikoto avec la promesse de leur trouver un bassiste.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Takanori sursauta en entendant une voix électronique annoncer le terminus alors que le métro s'immobilisait sur ses rails. L'adolescent attrapa son sac et descendit de la rame le regard rêveur, la silhouette de Reita hantant encore ses yeux tandis qu'il montait les escaliers pour sortir de la station et se diriger vers le quartier résidentiel. Takanori marchait dans les rues sans vraiment prendre garde où il allait, ses pas le menant par automatisme le long d'un trajet qu'il connaissait plus que par coeur. L'adolescent sentit un sourire rêveur orner ses lèvres, irrépressible, alors qu'il se remémorait la façon dont Reita l'avait encouragé pour Mikoto, son air admiratif, ses hanches qui dépassaient légèrement d'un jean porté un peu trop bas...

Takanori se mordit la lèvre, dans une vaine tentative de faire disparaitre le petit sourire amoureux qui s'y était dessiné. Le batteur jeta un regard à son reflet dans la vitrine d'une boutique de vêtements, rajustant le col de sa chemise avant de reprendre sa route vers la maison de Youji située quelques rues plus loin._Est-ce que je plairais à Reita, s'il pouvais voir à quoi je ressemble maintenant ? _se demanda rêveusement l'adolescent alors que le corps du bassiste revenait une fois de plus dans ses pensées.

"Taka-chan !" Une voix familière tira le batteur de sa rêverie tandis qu'un garçon brun traversait la rue en toute hâte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Youji salua rapidement son ami et le prit par la main, l'entrainant vers le portail de son jardin près duquel attendait une silhouette légèrement plus petite que le guitariste, une basse à la main. "Je te présente Kori Umiko. Kori-chan, voici Takanori, chanteur et batteur du groupe," annonça fièrement Youji sans lâcher les doigts du batteur, alors que la jeune fille devant eux saluait Takanori d'un signe de tête. Elle était plutôt jolie, impossible de le nier, mais tout en elle, depuis ses vêtements jusqu'à ses cheveux coiffés en crète rappelait le style vestimentaire plutôt masculin qu'aborait fièrement Reita.

"Enchanté," fit le blond d'une voix enjouée, adressant à l'adolescente un sourire chaleureux. La version féminine du bassiste qu'il admirait tant sembla se troubler un instant, détournant brièvement le regard avant de suivre Youji qui se dirigeait vers la porte du garage, là où étaient installés deux amplis et la guitare du jeune garçon. Takanori et son ami d'enfance se hissèrent sur un vieux babyfoot poussiéreux qui trainait là depuis que les parents du guitariste avaient divorcé, laissant à Kori le soin de brancher son instrument.

"Elle s'appelle Kori-chan, c'est ça ?" murmura Takanori à voix basse, à l'adresse de son voisin. "Elle me plait bien, on dirait un peu Rei." Youji haussa les épaules, légèrement agacé par ce commentaire qui ravivait sa jalousie à l'égard du bassiste blond. "Attends de l'entendre jouer," fit-il en observant l'adolescente qui préparait son instrument, les doigts légèrement tremblants de nervosité. "Si ça se trouve et elle est nulle, Reita nous l'a envoyée pour qu'on ai aucune chance face à Karasu, et..."

"Tu crois ?!" s'exclama Takanori sans laisser au brun le temps de finir sa phrase. Kori releva la tête, l'air interrogateur, mais les deux garçons étaient déjà replongés dans une conversation à voix basse et la jeune fille s'assit sur une pille de journaux qui trainait dans un coin près de l'ampli, sa basse sur les genoux. "Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Rei de faire ça," chuchotta Takanori sans remarquer que la bassiste les attendait pour commencer à jouer. "Reita nous a encouragé je te rappelle. Et puis il est bien trop honnête, et..." Youji l'interrompit d'un léger coup de coude, désignant d'un geste Kori qui tripotait nerveusement son médiator. Le batteur se tût avec un petit sourire d'excuse et hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement, annonçant à leur future nouvelle recrue qu'elle pouvait leur montrer ce dont elle était capable.

Un quart d'heure et quelques morceaux plus tard, Youji sauta du babyfoot sur lequel il était assis et adressa pour la première fois à Kori un sourire admiratif. "Bon et bien je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à me laisser convaincre," déclara le guitariste avec bonne humeur alors que Takanori le rejoignait auprès de la jeune fille. "Pourtant dieu sait si je suis capricieux avec les musiciens mais... Bienvenue chez Mikoto, à moins que tu ai changé d'avis ?" L'adolescente secoua la tête et sourit encore un peu nerveusement, déjà plus détendue par les compliments de Youji. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi timide que l'avait été le guitariste quelques années auparavant mais son regard fuyant et ses sourires gênés trahissaient un caractère un peu plus réservé que celui de Reita à qui elle ressemblait tant.

"Bienvenue," renchérit Takanori en serrant la main de leur nouvelle bassiste. Kori eut l'air d'abord franchement étonnée lorsqu'elle sentit la paume du batteur contre la sienne, puis elle rendit à l'adolescent sa poignée de main et le gratifia d'un large sourire. La jeune fille retira finalement la sangle de sa basse, encore passée autour de ses épaules, pour ranger son instrument alors que Youji apportait dans le garage trois canettes de coca et quelques gateaux pour fêter la formation définitive du groupe.

Les trois musiciens ne se séparèrent que lorsque le crépuscule commença à assombrir le garage dont l'unique ampoule était cassée, obligeant Youji et Takanori à retourner à l'intérieur après avoir salué Kori qui rentrait chez elle. Le batteur suivit son ami à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre que les deux garçons partageraient pour la nuit. Le blond laissa tomber son sac sur le matelas posé au sol qui lui était destiné et s'allongea, les bras croisé sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller, le regard perdu vers le plafond.

"Je te l'avais dit qu'elle serait douée," remarqua Takanori d'une voix amusée tandis que le guitariste brun remettait en ordre quelques mèches de cheveux, face au miroir accroché au dessus de sa commode. Youji soupira et se retourna vers son ami d'enfance avec un petit sourire, s'adossant contre le meuble derrière lui. "J'avoue, tu avais raison, et j'ai eu tort. Ca te va ?" fit mine de s'offusquer le guitariste, les yeux rieurs. Le blond tira la langue et attendit que Youji se retourne pour lui lancer à la tête un oreiller vengeur. "Je savais que Rei ne nous aurait jamais présenté quelqu'un de nul," affirma-t-il d'une voix douce. Le brun jeta un petit coup d'oeil à son ami, par dessus son épaule, et un seul regard au sourire amoureux qui se dessinait inconsciemment sur les lèvres de Takanori suffit à convaincre Youji qu'il avait perdu la bataille pour le coeur du jeune garçon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 7/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Un petit rappel : Shun Takeshima est le nom du père d'Uruha, et c'est lui qui gère les affaires de Karasu. Je l'ai précisé dans le chapitre trois mais j'avais peur qu'on oublié entre temps.

**Note (bis) :** Reita n'a rien bu/rien fumé avant ce chapitre. C'est juste un coup de stress ? Roh, tssk, faites-moi confiance, c'est (presque) sa dernière action totalement irréfléchie. -aime son Reita totalement aveugle, joueur et impulsif-

**Note (er) :** Omg mais la TAILLE de ce chapitre.

**Note (encore une) :** Ah et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe sans doute hyper nombreuses, il est tard, je post pour que Ru puisse me lire demain matin en se levant mais plus vraiment l'énergie de traquer les erreurs.

* * *

**3 Décembre 1998**

_Cher journal._

_Pardon pour mon silence, mais ce n'était pas facile de garder un emploi du temps raisonnable, entre les cours et les répétitions. Mais on l'a fait ! Mikoto sera prêt pour le festival de Noel et Youji est tout excité de monter sur scène contre Karasu. Kori, elle, je crois qu'elle s'en fiche. Ou alors, comme moi, elle est un peu ennuyée de devoir rivaliser contre Reita. _

_A propos de lui, Kori m'a raconté qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance ! Ils ont commencé à jouer de la basse ensemble et ils sont voisins, alors ils se voient presque tout le temps. C'est sans doute parce qu'ils ont grandit ensemble qu'ils se ressemblent autant... Ils sont un peu comme frère et soeur. _

_Il y a quelques jours, Reita m'a demandé si elle me plaisait. Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre... Kori lui ressemble beaucoup mais ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas Reita, et j'ai honte de l'avouer mais c'est lui que je veux. Je crois... J'espère que je ne suis pas amoureux... Je ferais mieux d'oublier ça vite. Rei prétend que je pourrais sortir avec elle si j'avais envie, qu'il me suffirait de la draguer un peu pour qu'elle soit d'accord. Moi je pense qu'on est bons amis, c'est tout. _

_C'est déprimant de penser que la première personne à me plaire est un mec. Et encore plus déprimant que je ne puisse pas tomber amoureux d'une fille pourtant géniale... _

_Je ferais mieux d'oublier hein ? Ca fait déjà deux mois que je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais je me vois très mal draguer Reita... déjà avec une fille comme Kori - qui pourtant ne m'intimide pas - j'aurais du mal, mais alors lui... Même pas la peine d'y penser. Quant à me trouver une copine, si c'est pour finir comme Uruha je m'en passerais. Ouais... J'ai juste à oublier ça... C'est un peu déprimant mais je ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment le choix... _

Cette après-midi là, comme presque tous les jours depuis plus d'un mois, Hitomi Suzuke enseignait le chant et le solfège dans un état de stress avancé, à une poignée d'élèves qui venaient surtout pour passer le temps. La plupart des lycéens qui fréquentaient ses classes en début d'année commençaient en général à sécher à partir de la rentrée de septembre, plus vraiment motivés. Quand aux autres, les rares étudiants qui respectaient la notion de "présence obligatoire", ils ne montraient plus le moindre intéret pour leur professeur et passaient l'heure de musique à compter les mouches.

Le cours était déjà bien avancé lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de musique pour la cinquième fois, provoquant chez Hitomi un grognement exaspéré peu digne de sa qualité d'institutrice. La jeune femme posa la craie qu'elle tenait à la main et se tourna vers le reste de la classe à moitié déserte, essayant vainement de dissimuler un profond agacement. "Entrez," dit-elle d'une voix glaciale, réveillant certains élèves qui dormaient aux derniers rangs. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant le visage hésitant de trois adolescents qui pénétrèrent dans la salle sous les murmures de leurs congénères.

"Je peux savoir où vous étiez ?" demanda Hitomi en adoptant air sévère alors qu'elle s'asseyait à son bureau, sortant la liste des absents de ses notes de cours. Les trois élèves semblèrent se concerter un instant du regard, puis deux d'entre eux s'avancèrent vers le professeur qui les toisait d'un regard lourd de reproches. "Euh, on est désolé," expliqua maladroitement l'un d'eux, inclinant la tête en signe d'excuse. "On a raté notre bus pour venir au lycée." Hitomi secoua la tête, désignant la porte de la salle d'un geste du menton. "Vous allez expliquer ça au responsable des retards, hm ? Lui saura peut-être me dire pourquoi je vous ai vu dans les couloirs au début du cours si vous aviez raté votre bus." Les deux garçons ouvrirent la bouche pour répondre au même moment, l'air faussement offusqué, mais la jeune femme ne leur accordait déjà plus la moindre attention.

"Et toi, Matsumoto-kun ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es en retard ?" continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le dernier des trois adolescents alors que les deux autres sortaient piteusement de la salle. Le blond eut un mouvement de recul devant la mauvais humeur d'Hitomi, les nerfs du professeur semblant sur le point de lâcher sous les retards de plus en plus fréquents de la plupart de ses élèves. "Je m'excuse," murmura Takanori en s'inclinant à son tour, n'osant pas affronter le regard de la jeune femme. "On a répété avec Mikoto ce midi pendant la pause, et ça s'est un peu prolongé..." "Va t'assoir," coupa Hitomi d'un ton sec. Le batteur hocha rapidement la tête et se hâta de s'installer, alors que quelques murmures s'élevaient à nouveau dans la salle de classe.

Takanori sortit rapidement ses affaires, encore un peu essoufflé d'avoir courut dans les couloirs du lycée. Son professeur ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui lorsque l'adolescent sortit son cahier, esquissant un doux sourire à la vue de l'anneau qui ornait son majeur gauche, offert par Reita et Uruha. Hitomi revint vers son bureau quelques minutes plus tard, profitant d'un moment de répit durant lequel les élèves travaillaient sur un exercice théorique pour rayer le nom de Takanori Matsumoto de la liste des retardataires. Elle ne pouvait pas décement punir sa petite merveille d'avoir un peu trop chanté, surtout pas aussi peu de temps avant les fêtes hivernales. A l'approche du festival de noel organisé par l'établissement, chaque classe avait mis en place son propre stand et espérait en récompense un peu d'argent et de popularité. Mais le clou de la soirée serait le spectacle de musique qui cloturait le concours de beauté, spectacle durant lequel le meilleur groupe de musiciens serait récompensé.

Hitomi dissimula un sourire machiavélique en observant le visage de Takanori penché sur sa feuille de cours, l'air concentré sur l'exercice. Un an auparavant, lors du précédent spectacle de noel, la jeune femme avait pu faire monter Youji sur scène, arrachant presque la médaille des mains de Karasu. Mais un musicien solitaire ne faisait pas le poids contre un groupe et le public s'était vite décidé, malgré les scores surprenants qu'avait obtenu le guitariste. Hitomi releva les yeux et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle aperçu Uruha et Reita qui passaient dans le couloir devant la salle, s'arrêtant près de la porte pour sans doute attendre quelqu'un. _La médaille ne vous reviendra pas cette année mes chéris,_ songea le professeur de musique, incapable de dissimuler son enthousiasme. Si les musiciens de Karasu surpassaient assez Youji pour l'avoir surclassé de justesse l'année passée, leur chanteur n'avait pas la moindre chance face à Takanori et le jeune professeur attendait avec hâte l'heure de sa revanche contre Shun Takeshima.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie signalant la fin des cours retentit dans la salle et les trois quart des élèves se levèrent d'un bond, soulagés d'en avoir enfin terminé avec le solfège et l'écoute musicale. Hitomi esquissa un geste de protestation, la bouche ouverte comme pour dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa avec un petit soupir. Cet hiver, la jeune femme avait prit la résolution de ne plus se battre pour forcer une poignée d'élèves à ingurgiter la fin d'un cours qui ne les passionnait pas le moins du monde. Après tout, pourquoi se donner cette peine ? Hitomi avait déjà Mikoto, deux garçons doués et passionnés qu'elle considérait comme ses fils, et Mitoko, un nouveau-né braillait qui l'attendait à la maison. Le professeur adressa un sourire à une classe qui ne faisait même plus attention à elle puis la jeune femme rangea ses affaires sans se presser, sortant de la salle avant même que les élèves les plus tardifs ne soient prêts à partir.

"Eh," appela une voix masculine derrière Takanori, surprenant le batteur alors qu'il refermait son sac. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" L'adolescent se retourna et haussa les épaules, son regard tombant sur les deux autres retardataires qui avaient été expulsés en arrivant en cours. "Hitomi t'a pas viré ?" s'enquit le second, d'une voix un peu plus aggressive. Il était légèrement plus grand que Takanori, les cheveux noirs coiffés en brosse, et ne ratait jamais une occasion de passer pour un gros dur. Le blond secoua la tête et mis son sac sur une épaule, repoussant sa chaise contre la table. Il ne restait plus que Kori dans la salle de classe et elle ne lui adressait pas un regard, se hâtant de ranger ses affaires non loin de la porte qui donnait sur le couloir.

"C'est vrai que t'es son petit chouchou," reprit le garçon qui avait adressé le premier la parole à Takanori. "Tu lui as fait quoi dis, pour que cette peau de vache t'aime bien ? Passer sous le bureau peut-être ?" Le blond sentit ses poings se serrer malgré lui, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre lorsque le claquement sourd de la porte résonna dans la salle désormais déserte. Le reste du lycée était silencieux, hormis les voix de quelques élèves qui passaient encore dans la cours pour sortir de l'établissement, et les deux adolescents face à Takanori semblaient décidés à ne pas le laisser passer. Le batteur n'osait pas bouger, ses yeux fixés sur les bras plutôt musclés des deux autres garçons. Il connaissait assez bien ce genre de type pour savoir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas reculer, ni montrer le moindre signe de peur. Le blond détourna le regard, osant enfin répondre, la tête toujours baissée.

"Désolé les gars... J'ai eu de la chance ce coup-ci, c'est tout, ça ne..." Le brun face à Takanori releva brutalement la main, son poing fermé s'immobilisant à quelques centimètres du visage de l'adolescent. "De la chance ? Dis plutôt que c'est ce putain de groupe qui te permet n'importe quoi ! Ca me dégoûte les types comme toi..." Le grincement de la porte l'interrompit alors qu'une silhouette blonde s'avançait dans la salle, l'air toujours aussi impassible. "Taka-kun ?" fit la voix légèrement intriguée de Reita, alors que le regard du bassiste tombait sur les trois garçons en face de lui. Takanori ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un coude l'atteignit violement au visage, le faisant tomber contre le mur, alors que les deux élèves s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux.

"Eh attends un peu toi," fit Reita d'une voix dure, bloquant le passage au brun tandis que l'autre abandonnait précipitament son acolyte pour dégerpir. "Je rêve ou tu viens de le frapper ?" L'adolescent ne répondit rien, semblant se tasser sur lui-même, bien moins fier devant un homme plus musclé et plus âgé que lui. "Alors ?!" répéta le bassiste, attrapant le brun par le col pour le plaquer contre un mur, le menaçant de sa main libre.

"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?" Takanori sursauta et releva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, un surveillant d'une quarantaine d'année au costume gris impeccable. Reita émit un petit grognement de déception, lâchant sa proie qui le fixait les yeux écarquillés de terreur, et s'écarta de mauvaise grâce. "Ce gars m'a frappé !" s'exclama le brun dès que le bassiste fut à une distance raisonnable de lui. Reita lui adressa un regard assassin qui calma immédiatement les ardeurs de l'adolescent, faisant hausser au surveillant un sourcil suspicieux.

"Il m'a donné un coup aussi," crut bon d'intervenir Takanori en s'approchant. Il désigna d'un signe de tête le brun qui remettait son col en place et écarta ses mains de son visage, dévoilant sa lèvre supérieure fendue et ensanglantée. Le surveillant eut un mouvement de recul, ses lèvres s'ouvrant comme pour prononcer un "o" silencieux avant de se tourner vers Takanori. "Ton nom ?" demanda-t-il en pointant sur le garçon un stylo tiré de sa poche. Takanori récupéra son sac tombé à terre et se présenta, rapidement envoyé à l'infirmerie tandis que le surveillant restait seul avec Reita et le brun bagarreur.

"Alors ?" s'enquit une voix féminine à peine Takanori eut-il refermé derrière lui la porte de la salle de classe. "Oh merde, ils t'ont frappé quand même ? Je suis allée chercher un pion aussi vite que j'ai pu dès que j'ai vu qu'ils t'avaient coincé." Le blond fronça les sourcils devant le regard inquiet de Kori qui se tenait devant lui, un mouchoir à la main. "Il est arrivé pile au moment ou Reita allait taper le type qui m'a fait ça," marmonna le batteur dans le carré de tissu blanc plaqué contre sa lèvre meurtrie. "J'espère qu'il ne va pas avoir d'ennuis à cause de moi." Uruha qui les avait rejoint haussa les épaules, ramassant son sac et celui de Reita pour suivre le petit blond. "Ce serait pas la première fois que Reita se ferait coller pour une bagarre. Pas ces temps-ci parce qu'on se tient tranquille à l'approche du festival, mais t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il est habitué et puis il s'en serait voulu à mort si tu t'étais fait frapper."

Takanori hocha la tête en rougissant, ravi que le mouchoir sur sa lèvre supérieure cache combien les élans protecteurs de Reita le troublaient. "Tu viens toujours à la maison ce soir hein ?" plaida Uruha d'un ton plus inquiet. "Ca me ferait plaisir et puis comme tu repasses pas chez toi avant, avec un peu de chance ça aura dégonflé demain matin et pas besoin de raconter à ta mère que tu t'es battu." Le batteur acquiessa à nouveau alors que les trois amis s'arrêtaient devant l'infirmerie, déjà occupée par deux élèves qui s'étaient fait porter pâles. Takanori adressa finalement un signe de la main à Uruha et Kori, les saluant sans un mot pour ménager sa lèvre blessée, puis il frappa à la porte et attendit que l'infirmière réputée pour être terrifiante s'occupe de lui.

"Alors, tu as eu quoi ?" osa finalement demander Uruha, de longues heures plus tard, alors qu'il était assis sur son lit aux côtés de Reita et Takanori qui regardaient la télévision. Le bassiste haussa les épaules, l'air d'aussi mauvaise humeur qu'au début de la soirée, et Takanori jeta au blond un regard coupable. "Le crétin qui a frappé Taka a eu une heure de colle," commença Reita, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine. "Moi il m'a mit quatre heures et interdiction de mettre les pieds au festival de noel. Tu te rends compte ?" "_Shit,_ ça craint..." murmura Uruha entre ses dents, tandis que le jeune batteur blond assis près de lui se mordait la lèvre. Une interdiction de se rendre au festival empêcherait Reita de monter sur scène avec Karasu, et même s'il réussissait à se fondre dans la masse pour participer, aucun juge ne prendrait en compte le travail d'un adolescent sensé ne pas se trouver là. Takanori détourna le regard, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine sans un mot; il avait détruit en quelques minutes la seule occasion que Reita aurait avant un an de montrer son amour pour la musique devant des centaines de personnes.

Les trois garçons restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, feignant d'être tous très absorbés par la série télévisée qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. A peine le générique avait-il commencé à apparaître sur l'écran qu'Uruha bailla ostensiblement, avant d'attraper la télécommande posée sur la table de nuit pour éteindre la télévision. "Je suis épuisé," se lamenta longuement le guitariste alors que Reita, qui avait comprit le message, se levait pour laisser son ami préparer le lit deux places. Takanori s'écarta à son tour et quelques minutes après, trois couvertures étaient installées sur le lit d'Uruha qui commença à se déshabiller.

"Euh, on dort tous ensemble ?" demanda timidement le batteur, légèrement gêné à l'idée de partager le lit d'une autre personne pour la première fois, à forciori Reita. "Il y a une chambre d'amis si tu veux, mais c'est plus sympa ne ?" fit Uruha d'une voix boudeuse, inclinant la tête tandis que ses lèvres formaient une moue suppliante. Le plus jeune hocha la tête et se tourna vers le bassiste qui n'était plus qu'en jean et en tee-shirt, visiblement décidé à s'arrêter là alors que le guitariste ne portait plus que son boxer.

"Quoi, Rei tu vas dormir comme ça ?" s'exclama Uruha lorsqu'il vit son ami se glisser sous la couverture, toujours aussi habillé. "Mais ça va être atrocement inconfortable, enlèves ton jean au moins !" Le bassiste secoua la tête et lança au chataîn un regard qui se voulait menaçant mais qui n'impressionna Uruha pas le moins du monde. "Je ne pige pas pourquoi tu es tellement pudique," se plaignit le guitariste. "Taka-chan, tu dors comme ça aussi ?" L'intéressé secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, un peu ramené à la réalité par le commentaire d'Uruha. Takanori retira avec soin le précieux bijou gris et noir enroulé autour de son majeur et déboutonna son jean, s'empressant de rejoindre le lit avant que Reita n'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir ses cuisses pâles et minces.

Quelques minutes plus tard Uruha les rejoignait sans se presser, s'installant à côté de Reita avant d'éteindre la lumière. Takanori cligna des paupières un moment pour s'acoutumer à l'obscurité et il aperçu les deux yeux du bassiste qui brillaient dans la pénombre, l'observant sans un mot. Les deux blonds restèrent immobiles de longues minutes, aucun d'entre eux n'osant détourner le regard, seulement capable de distinguer les contours imprécis du visage de l'autre. Puis, après ce qui sembla une éternité, quelqu'un bougea dans le lit et Uruha se leva, maugréant un vague "Je vais aux chiottes !" avant de quitter la pièce.

"Ano... Rei-kun ?" murmura Takanori, profitant de l'absence du guitariste pour s'excuser auprès de son protecteur. Le bassiste ne réagit pas, son regard impassible toujours posé sur le batteur et celui-ci prit son courage à deux mains, cherchant celle de Reita pour la prendre doucement dans la sienne, caché sous les couvertures. "Reita-kun..." hésita à nouveau Takanori, refermant ses doigts sur ceux du bassiste. "Je m'excuse pour ce qui est arrivé... Désolé que tu ne puisses pas jouer avec Karasu pour le festival." Le blond sentit la main de Reita bouger légèrement, signe qu'il avait entendu. Les doigts fins et longs du bassiste tournèrent doucement dans la paume de Takanori, inversant les rôles, Reita serrant doucement les doigts du jeune batteur juste un instant au creux de sa main avant de les lâcher.

"C'était pas ta faute," dit simplement le bassiste en se retournant dos à Takanori, l'air contrarié. Le petit blond sourit et observa en silence le dos de Reita un long moment. Il connaissait suffisement son ami pour savoir que c'était uniquement la pudeur et un peu de gêne qui le poussait à être aussi bourru, et non un quelconque ressentiment. Le batteur allait souhaiter bonne nuit à son aîné lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Uruha qui se glissa sous les couvertures d'une démarche endormie. Et à peine une minute plus tard, Takanori dormait profondément, hantant sans le savoir les pensées d'un adolescent qui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Lorsque Reita regarda l'heure pour la première fois ce soir-là, sur son téléphone portable resté dans la poche de son jean, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. La frustration de ne pas pouvoir jouer sur scène et l'énervement qu'un gamin ai pu frapper un de ses meilleurs amis le maintenait éveillé, ainsi qu'un sentiment indéfinissable qui le liait d'une manière ou d'une autre à Takanori. Le bassiste soupira, le visage tourné vers le plafond, sentant l'agacement le gagner au fil des longues heures qu'il avait passées dans un demi sommeil. Puis le blond se frotta paresseusement les yeux et son regard tomba sur le corps endormi du batteur à ses côtés, dévoilé par la couverture qui avait glissé au pieds du lit. Reita se redressa, s'asseyant sur les draps pour ramasser le duvet de son ami lorsque celui-ci émit un gémissement à peine audible, une de ses mains glissant sur son ventre dans son sommeil.

"Taka-kun ?" chuchotta le bassiste, immobile de peur d'avoir réveillé le petit blond. Takanori s'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, les yeux clos, et Reita commença à se détendre à nouveau, promenant un regard curieux sur le corps presque nu de son ami. Le jeune batteur était plutôt maigre et petit pour son âge, conservant un corps encore un peu enfantin contrairement à la majorité de ses camarades qui avaient déjà évolué vers l'âge adulte. Takanori avait les lèvres entrouvertes, le tee-shirt un peu relevé sur son ventre et une de ses mains posée juste au dessus de son nombril, le sommeil conférant à son visage un calme à l'opposé de son caractère habituel. Reita ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que son regard glissait sur les paupières closes du batteur, son léger sourire apaisé, et la pâleur de sa peau si douce en apparence...

_Hey, je suis en train de faire quoi là ?_ se demanda soudain le bassiste lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait, sans même en avoir conscience, doucement posé une main sur le ventre de l'endormi. Reita jeta un regard inquiet au visage paisible du blond mais celui-ci ne semblait pas se réveiller, visiblement plongé dans un sommeil trop profond pour remarquer la plus douce des caresses. Le bassiste se mordit la lèvre et reporta son attention sur le corps de l'adolescent, sans trop savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. La partie rationnelle de son esprit lui dictait de retirer sa main, de se recoucher et d'essayer encore une fois de dormir mais il y avait cette petite voix qui susurrait à Reita qu'il avait trouvé une occupation bien plus intéressante, et que le corps de Takanori était ô combien désirable.

Pourtant, le bassiste ne se souvenait pas vraiment s'être penché sur la question. Le blond était certes plutôt mignon mais sans plus, et Reita avait jusqu'ici été bien trop occupé à admirer les charmes de la gent féminine pour s'intéresser à ceux d'un de ses plus proches amis. Mais cette nuit-là, dans la pénombre de la chambres, les doigts posés sur le ventre du blond doux comme de la soie, la main à quelques centimètres seulement des cuisses minces et terriblement attirantes de Takanori, la donne était totalement différente. Glisser son index autour du nombril du batteur relevait de l'interdit, du dangeureux presque, et ce risque encourut tenait Reita en haleine au même titre que le désir qui commençait à naître en lui.

Puis, le bassiste remarqua avec intéret les hanches proéminentes du corps à peine pubère de l'adolescent et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le boxer gris-noir de Takanori était légèrement surélevé au dessus de son ventre plat par les os de son bassin légèrement proéminents, à peine assez pour que Reita ai la place d'y glisser la main. _Juste une caresse,_ se promit silencieusement le bassiste alors qu'il observait longuement le visage immobile de son ami, essayant de détecter le moindre signe avant-coureur d'un réveil inoportun. _Juste une caresse et je ne le toucherais plus..._

Le sourire de Reita s'élargit légèrement, devint plus tendre et doux alors qu'il glissait peu à peu sa main sous le boxer du blond. Le bassiste avait conscience de commettre sans doute une terrible erreur, quelque chose qu'il regretterait probablement toute sa vie mais la tentation était trop forte, le corps de Takanori trop attirant, et la frustration de l'après-midi ne lui laissait plus vraiment le loisir de réfléchir au calme. L'adolescent entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser échapper un petit soupir mêlant excitation et inquiétude, sa respiration légèrement plus rapide alors qu'il descendait tout doucement le long du bas-ventre d'un de ses plus proches amis. Soudain, Reita frémit lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts une peau chaude et plus fragile, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la texture douce et ferme du ventre de Takanori. Le bassiste retira sa main précipitament, se hâtant de faire semblant de dormir, sans remarquer les deux yeux brun d'Uruha qui l'observaient dans la pénombre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 8/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Avis aux impatients, j'ai tendance à poster les chapitres sur mon livejournal (halixen.) avant de les poster sur ! Ce chapitre-ci par exemple, est déjà terminé depuis plusieurs semaines xD.

* * *

**18 Décembre 1998**** :**

_Cher journal._

_Le premier spectacle de Mikoto. C'est aujourd'hui, ce soir, au festival, devant tout le lycée et la moitié de la ville ! Karasu ne joue pas, il n'y a que quelques autres groupes sur scène mais on les a vus répéter et la victoire est à nous ! C'est bientôt... C'est magique comme sensation, Youji a les yeux qui brillent sans arrêt pendant les répétitions, le regard rêveur, depuis quelques jours, et même Kori ne peut plus s'empêcher de sourire tout le temps._

_On va enfin pouvoir le faire ! Monter sur scène !_

_C'est tellement génial que j'ai du mal à me sentir désolé ou coupable pour Rei. Après tout c'est de ma faute ce qui lui arrive... Je crois que je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de lui. Je ne pense pas que ça l'intéresse... il ne me reste plus qu'à aller voir ailleurs dans ce cas, non ?_

Pour la cinquième fois de la soirée, un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Youji et il releva le visage vers le ciel, admirant les étoiles qui commençaient à se dessiner dans l'obscurité ambiante. Les événements de la soirée, que tout le monde attendaient avec impatience, s'annonçaient presque trop beau pour paraître réels. Le guitariste était assis dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de spectacle encore fermée, attendant avec les autres groupes l'accès au loges pour pouvoir se préparer à monter sur scène. Kori s'était installée un peu plus loin, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, les bras croisés, l'air nerveuse; Takanori se tenait tout près du brun et leurs épaules s'appuyaient l'une contre l'autre; tous anticipaient depuis plusieurs heures les quelques minutes où ils seraient sous les feux des projecteurs.

"Il est quelle heure Youji ?" demanda soudain Kori en se levant, provoquant chez le guitariste un soupir exaspéré. Youji détacha sa montre de son poignet pour la lancer à l'adolescente qui l'attrapa avec un petit sourire, s'excusant d'un signe de tête. "Je suis stressée," murmura-t-elle avant de laisser le silence envahir à nouveau le couloir, ponctué seulement par les légers froissements de tissus environ toutes les vingt secondes, lorsque la jeune fille regardait l'heure.

Youji ferma finalement les yeux, l'estomac noué, repliant ses jambes sous lui pour appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Takanori. La semaine passée avait été comme un rêve pour tout le groupe, les cours se terminant dans une ambiance de fête et des promesses de gloire. Mais à présent, à quelques heures à peine du spectacle, seuls dans un couloir froid et silencieux, la tension nerveuse devenait presque palpable. Takanori soupira, posant sa tête contre celle de Youji et il sentit le guitariste bouger un peu contre lui alors qu'un bruit de pas se faisait entendre dans le couloir.

"Je vous ouvre les gars," annonça un des techniciens en charge des locaux. Kori ouvrit la bouche d'un air indigné pour signaler sa présence féminine mais se ravisa, attendant simplement avec les autres que le nouvel arrivant trouve enfin la bonne clef qui déverrouillerait la serrure menant aux loges. Takanori sourit nerveusement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit finalement, grinçant légèrement dans le silence pesant du couloir, laissant peu à peu les participants au festival entrer dans leurs loges respectives.

"Hey Youji..." murmura le chanteur en bougeant légèrement l'épaule du brun qui avait toujours les paupières closes, appuyé contre lui. Youji ouvrit lentement les yeux et jeta un regard circulaire au couloir désormais désert à l'exception de Kori. Le guitariste se leva, tendit sans un mot la main à Takanori afin de l'aider à en faire autant et les trois musiciens pénétrèrent à leur tour silencieusement dans les loges, une boule de stress au ventre, la même expression de nervosité sur le visage.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Takanori découvrit que l'effervescence des préparatifs n'avait rien à voir avec l'attente angoissante de l'ouverture des loges. Il semblait y avoir toujours quelque chose à faire; un costume à arranger, une coiffure qui ne voulait pas tenir en place, ou les instruments qu'on accordait sans relâche, vérifiant des dizaines et des dizaines de fois que tout serait parfait. Youji avait fini par crier sur tout le monde, ses nerfs lâchant en premier devant le manque d'organisation et d'efficacité de Mikoto. Le guitariste s'était hissé sur une chaise, le visage autoritaire, et avait inscrit sur un des tableaux blancs de la loge la liste des préparatifs à effectuer, dans l'ordre d'importance.

Le désordre avait alors laissé place à un semblant d'organisation, sous le regard attentif de Youji à qui cette initiative donnait des airs de chef militaire. Takanori s'occupait d'installer la batterie et d'accorder la guitare de Youji, tout en chantonnant inlassablement les paroles qu'il devrait chanter sur scène quelques heures plus tard. Kori, quand à elle, accordait sa basse dans un silence religieux, hissée sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la loge alors que Youji, doué pour le maquillage et les coiffures, préparait le look plutôt simple que Mikoto avait choisit pour monter sur scène.

Vint enfin le début du spectacle, et avec lui l'attente du moment fatidique de la montée sur scène. Un des organisateurs du festival était venu voir les groupes un par un pour leur donner l'ordre de passage, et tous s'étaient regroupés dans les coulisses, écoutant avec anxiété la performance des premiers groupes. Youji, qui s'était énervé sur presque tout le monde en un temps record lors des premiers préparatifs, était à présent calmement adossé contre le mur de la scène, derrière le rideau des coulisses. Kori, à l'inverse, avait l'air montée sur ressorts, vérifiant sans relâche l'ordre de passage, les tenues de scène, le maquillage, et ne cessait de jeter de petits coups d'oeil à sa basse posée un peu plus loin.

L'attente était presque insupportable. Takanori écoutait avec soin les quelques groupes qui se présentaient avant Mikoto, évaluant leur performance. Puis il murmurait une dernière fois les paroles de ce qu'il devrait chanter et adressait un regard inquiet à Youji, qui se rongeait nerveusement les ongles un peu plus loin. Je ne vais jamais y arriver stressé comme ça... songea le petit blond pour la dixième fois, se raclant la gorge. Il mourrait s'envie de chanter quelque chose pour s'assurer que sa voix sortait bien, mais ici, dans les coulisses, à quelques mètres de la scène, il fallait à tout prix rester silencieux. Quand à s'éloigner...

"Mikoto, c'est à vous les gars !" Kori sursauta en entendant ce nom et ne songea même pas, pour une fois, à faire remarquer à l'organisateur sa présence féminine au sein du groupe. L'adolescente attrapa sa basse, les doigts légèrement tremblants et se pressa à la sortie des coulisses, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Takanori ferma les yeux un long moment, respirant calmement dans une vaine tentative pour se détendre, lorsqu'il sentit la main de Youji sur son épaule. Le guitariste et le chanteur échangèrent un regard, en silence, la même expression d'excitation et de nervosité sur le visage. Puis les deux garçons rejoignirent Kori derrière le rideau qui ne tarda pas à se lever, dévoilant la scène devant eux, éclairée comme jamais, grande et vide sous les yeux d'une centaine de spectateurs, cette scène qu'ils devraient remplir durant les quelques minutes à venir.

Au même moment, dans le public, deux adolescents décolorés levaient les yeux vers la scène à l'annonce de Mikoto. Uruha dissimula un petit sourire lorsque Kori s'approcha du bord de la scène pour se placer, les doigts crispés sur sa basse, attendant le signal de départ donné par la batterie. Youji n'en menait pas large non plus, le visage baissé, évitant soigneusement de regarder son public. Finalement, Takanori s'installa à son tour derrière son instrument, le grincement du tabouret résonnant comme amplifié dans la salle silencieuse à l'exception de quelques murmures. Le batteur prit une grande inspiration, les doigts serrés sur ses baguettes, le pieds sur la pédale de la grosse caisse, et fit résonner sur la scène le début du rythme, donnant ainsi à Kori le signal du départ.

Les membres de Mikoto portaient tous trois le même costume, composé d'un pantalon noir uni qui ressemblait curieusement à celui de l'uniforme du Royal Host et d'une chemise de la même couleur entrouverte sur le haut de la poitrine. Youji, Takanori et Kori étaient très légèrement maquillés, pas assez pour que qui que ce soit le remarque mais assez pour donner l'impression d'une peau sans défaut et faire ressortir leur regard. Reita et Uruha remarquèrent rapidement le même petit badge rouge marqué du M de Mikoto sur la poitrine des trois adolescents, la seule touche de couleur de leurs costumes plutôt sobres.

Le morceau joué par les trois adolescents était plutôt entrainant, rappelant les chants traditionnels de noël qu'on pouvait entendre un peu partout dans le festival. Mais certains passages étaient plus tristes, mélancoliques, évoquant la blancheur de la neige et le silence paisible de l'hiver. Les paroles, quand à elles, avaient été écrites par tout le groupe. Les couplets étaient plus poétiques et doux, ils étaient chantés d'une voix grave et douce et on y retrouvait sans aucun mal le caractère calme et sentimental de Youji. Les refrains, écris par Kori et Takanori et chantés par ce même duo, apportaient la petite touche rock'n'roll indispensable à la ballade par ailleurs plutôt mélancolique que Mikoto avait composée.

La musique jouée par le groupe, bien qu'un peu maladroite, fut très vite un réel succès. Hitomi Suzuke jubilait au premier rang, hochant la tête en rythme avec la musique tantôt douce, tantôt entraînante. Reita et Uruha étaient assis quelques spectateurs plus loin, partagés entre la jalousie et le contentement de voir un de leur plus précieux amis réussir ce que Karasu n'avait pas pu faire. Le guitariste avait les bras croisés, observant Youji d'un air critique, la façon dont le jeune homme avait manqué quelques notes au début de la chanson et sa raideur sur la scène. "Il n'est tout de même pas meilleur que moi..." commença Uruha en se tournant vers son voisin, Reita, qui observait la scène sans prêter la moindre attention à son ami.

Le châtain s'apprêtait à donner un coup de coude au bassiste pour le faire revenir à la réalité et lui exprimer sa façon de penser, lorsqu'il remarqua le petit sourire admiratif et rêveur du blond qui avait décidément les yeux rivés sur la batterie. iDisons plutôt, sur la personne assise derrière la batterie.../i songea Uruha avec un petit sourire satisfait, délaissant totalement Mikoto pour observer le visage de Reita, lui-même toujours très occupé à admirer Takanori.

Le guitariste était de loin celui qui avait le plus d'expérience avec le sexe opposé, et donc le plus perspicace. Uruha n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les coups d'oeils discrets que Takanori lançait sans cesse à son meilleur ami, ni la façon dont celui-ci commençait à s'intéresser au plus jeune. Car l'intérêt de Reita était indéniable... Même s'il devait être lui-même loin de s'en douter. Cette situation amusait follement le guitariste, qui aurait été ravi d'aider un couple à se former, à fortiori s'il s'agissait de ses deux meilleurs amis. Le châtain posa une main sur ses lèvres pour retenir un petit gloussement devant l'air admiratif de Reita. C'était vraiment trop évident, mais lui en faire la remarque aurait gâché toute la magie du moment. Alors Uruha se contentait d'observer en silence, songeant à la difficulté de ce qui l'attendait à présent : faire en sorte que le bassiste blond réalise son attirance pour quelqu'un, surtout Takanori, était quasiment mission impossible.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Takanori se laissait tomber sur son lit, épuisé comme jamais. Tout s'était déroulé incroyablement vite après la représentation. Les félicitations du jury, le premier prix remis entre les mains tremblantes de Youji par le proviseur du lycée, les compliments d'Hitomi qui avait semblé inépuisable, ceux d'Uruha et Reita qui étaient venus les voir dans les loges... et puis la fatigue, l'épuisement total après tant de stress et de pression sur les épaules des trois musiciens.

Takanori se rappelait vaguement s'être changé pour des vêtements plus confortables, se hâtant sous les regards d'Uruha et Reita qui n'avaient même pas prit la peine de quitter la pièce. Il se souvenait aussi des félicitations du bassiste blond, du large sourire sur ses lèvres, et du seul moment vraiment important de la soirée; lorsque Reita lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone portable avec la promesse de l'appeler à l'occasion. iJe vais pouvoir lui parler seul à seul quand je voudrais.../i ne cessait de se répéter le jeune chanteur, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au sourire de Reita, à son air admiratif, à sa voix à la fois douce et grave...

L'adolescent poussa un soupir de contentement, se remémorant les événements de la soirée tandis qu'il se glissait dans les draps propres de son lit, épuisé. Il était difficile de croire que tout était arrivé seulement quelques heures auparavant, et qu'une telle atmosphère de fête avait pu laisser place aussi vite au calme de la chambre de Takanori, le contraste entre la musique et le silence faisant bourdonner ses oreilles. Le blond se déshabilla à peine, gardant seulement un boxer pour dormir, incapable de se changer dans un tel état de fatigue. La nuit allait être longue, sa première vraie nuit de repos depuis bien longtemps.

Takanori avait la sensation de s'être à peine endormi lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se glisser près de lui, déplaçant légèrement la couverture. Le chanteur grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, sans doute destiné à chasser l'inconnu, et se roula en boule sur le côté pour replonger dans le sommeil. Il n'en sortit qu'au contact d'une paume contre sa hanche, la caresse douce d'une main qui le réveillait paisiblement. Le petit blond gémit, voulut bouger mais la présence d'un corps collé contre son dos l'en empêchait; un corps au torse plat et aux mains indéniablement masculines. Curieusement, Takanori ne se sentait bien ainsi, blottit contre un inconnu dont les mains descendaient peu à peu le long de son ventre. Un souffle doux et calme réchauffait son cou, un parfum familier emplissant l'air tandis et le chanteur baissa les yeux vers les doigts qui le touchaient.

iReita.../i L'esprit encore endormi du petit blond en prit conscience avec une pointe d'euphorie; il était difficile de ne pas deviner à qui appartenait ce corps mince et musclé, cette odeur caractéristique, et ces mains à la fois douces et fortes. Takanori se mordit la lèvre, sa respiration s'accélérant déjà. Ce qui avait poussé le bassiste à le rejoindre, dans son lit, au beau milieu de la nuit lui importait peu; rien d'autre ne comptait que ces doigts dansant sur son ventre, jouant peu à peu avec l'élastique de son boxer... et la perspective de ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

iFais-le... touche-moi.../i supplia l'adolescent en pensée, incapable de réprimer un léger mouvement de hanches vers l'avant, vers les doigts de Reita posés contre son bas-ventre. Le plus âgé sembla le sentir car il s'approcha plus encore du chanteur, collant leurs corps l'un à l'autre, pressant son bassin contre les fesses rondes et fermes du petit blond. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, ses paupières se fermant comme automatiquement alors qu'il cherchait de l'air, dans la chaleur moite de la chambre. Depuis quand faisait-il aussi chaud ? Et cette pression contre ses fesses, cette forme allongée et reconnaissable qu'il sentait appuyée entre ses cuisses, contre son boxer, était-ce vraiment...?

Les questions tournaient dans la tête du chanteur, l'esprit embrumé par le désir incomparable que Reita avait allumé en lui sans la moindre difficulté. Takanori avait déjà l'impression de suffoquer, tremblant et frissonnant à chaque caresse contre son bassin, à mesure que les mains du bassiste descendaient... si lentement... Des lèvres vinrent alors se poser dans le cou du blond, pinçant et mordillant la peau sensible au creux de sa clavicule. Le chanteur laissa échapper un gémissement au contact de cette bouche contre sa peau qui lui faisait subir une myriade de sensations entre la douleur et le plaisir. Puis finalement, les doigts de Reita glissèrent sous le boxer du plus jeune pour lui caresser doucement les cuisses, remontant le long de l'intérieur de celles-ci, lentement jusqu'à rendre l'attente insupportable...

Takanori se réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur, seul au milieu de ses draps avec une douleur tenace qui lui contractait le ventre. L'adolescent poussa un gémissement de frustration, repoussant la couverture afin de dégager son ventre et ses jambes qui brûlaient de désir dans l'atmosphère moite de la chambre. Le blond se coucha sur le côté, paupières closes, se roulant en boule dans une tentative vaine pour alléger le mal de ventre né de son désir un peu trop ardent.

iReita.../i C'était la seule chose à laquelle le jeune chanteur pouvait penser, et à chaque seconde la douleur se faisait plus intense, à mesure que le corps du bassiste s'imposait à l'esprit de Takanori. L'adolescent ferma les yeux plus fort, imaginant à nouveau la présence du corps qui l'attirait collé contre son dos, tandis que ses doigts traçaient de lents cercles contre la peau de son ventre. Le blond se mordilla la lèvre, partagé entre le désir qui lui brûlait toujours le ventre et la sensation de sa propre main qui descendait doucement sous l'élastique de son boxer. Takanori hésita un instant, ses doigts frôlant la peau sensible juste au dessus de son propre sexe tandis que ses lèvres murmuraient le nom de la personne qu'il aimait, puis le désir l'emporta et le jeune garçon referma timidement une main autour de son membre gonflé par le désir, l'autre crispée sur les draps, alors qu'il laissait échapper un soupir de satisfaction et d'envie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 9/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Chapitre tout court... Le prochain est plus long, promis.

* * *

**13 Avril 1999**** :**

_Putain de journal... _

_Je déteste le nouveau copain d'Uruha et Reita. Il trouve tout le temps le moyen de me rabaisser alors que je connais Rei depuis plus longtemps... Il est amoureux de lui ou quoi ? J'ose pas en parler à Rei, j'ai peur qu'il s'énerve, et Uruha n'est plus au lycée. Du coup je reste seul avec Youji... _

_Il est énervé aussi en ce moment. Il ne parle presque plus à Kori et elle ne sait même pas pourquoi, et puis il n'arrête pas de critiquer Reita. Super ambiance ! Heureusement qu'il y a Uruha, on se voit souvent, il a beaucoup de temps libre avec la fac. _

_Je crois que je suis en train de laisser tomber Rei à cause de tout ça. C'est vrai ! C'est tellement énervant que j'ai même plus envie d'aller le voir, il est toujours collé à Yune de toutes façons. Et puis ce qui s'est passé après le concert.. je l'ai refait, souvent au début, mais maintenant... Ca me fait même plus envie, tellement cette histoire m'écoeure. _

Uruha était allongé dans l'herbe, admirant le ciel printanier, presque sans le moindre nuage. Il était plutôt rare de trouver le guitariste seul, sans Reita ou une de ses admiratrices habituelles, mais il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Takanori finissait les cours dans quelques minutes, comme tous les lundis, après avoir passé une heure dans la salle d'étude en compagnie de son bassiste préféré. Les deux adolescents avaient commencé à se fréquenter seul à seul bien plus souvent, sans Uruha, le guitariste étant entré avec succès à l'université alors que Reita redoublait une classe. Bref, le moment idéal pour mettre à exécution le plan diabolique du blond... Mais le bassiste était trop aveugle pour faire avancer les choses lui-même, alors il allait falloir motiver Takanori qui semblait pourtant avoir complètement laissé tomber.

Uruha y repensait encore et encore, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'aborder les choses, lorsque la silhouette du chanteur se dessina à l'autre bout du parc du lycée. Le guitariste se leva, avançant vers son ami qui trainait les pieds. D'ordinaire Takanori arrivait vers lui en courant, mais quelque chose semblait avoir nettement entamé son enthousiasme ce jour-là.

"Salut !" s'exclama le blond d'une voix chaleureuse, espérant remonter un peu le moral du plus jeune qui affichait une mine contrariée. Takanori lui répondit par un signe de la main, les sourcils légèrement froncés, ses lèvres plissées en une moue bien particulière, à la fois mignonne et rebelle. Uruha suivit l'adolescent sans rien dire de peur de déclencher une des célèbres colères de son ami et les deux garçons s'assirent dans l'herbe, contre un arbre.

"Ce qu'il me soule l'autre là," grommela Takanori après avoir poussé un long soupir, s'asseyant en tailleur avec une mimique qui laissait penser que ce simple geste lui coutaient une énergie extraordinaire. Uruha haussa un sourcil, se tournant vers le chanteur pour manifester son intérêt, sans risquer de provoquer, avec un mot de trop, une des célèbres colères du blond. "Yune," poursuivit Takanori d'une voix pleine de mépris, ménageant une pause avant de poursuivre. "Il colle Reita tout le temps et il me prend la tête !"

_Parce que toi tu ne colles pas Reita ?_ faillit répondre le guitariste, incapable de réprimer un petit sourire amusé. Yune était un batteur plutôt prometteur qu'un des membres de Karasu avait présenté à Reita, et le bassiste l'admirait pour son caractère bien trempé, tandis que Takanori le détestait pour la même raison. Pour apprécier Yune, il fallait avoir une confiance en soi à toute épreuve, ce que ne possédait pas encore le jeune chanteur. Reita était la seule exception, puisqu'il était plus discret et aussi peu sûr de lui que Takanori, mais les railleries de Yune l'épargnaient pour une raison totalement mystérieuse. Ainsi, aux yeux du chanteur, le batteur était un rival puisqu'il se montrait compréhensif avec Reita et méprisait les autres, comme s'il avait voulu garder le bassiste pour lui tout seul.

"Il m'a traité de groupie," maugréa Takanori en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, l'air profondément vexé. "Comme si j'étais une groupie... C'est lui la groupie." Uruha ne répondit rien et le petit blond finit par se calmer devant le mutisme de son aîné, l'énervement laissant place à la lassitude. Le guitariste brûlait d'envie de répondre à son ami qu'il était tout simplement jaloux, mais Takanori l'avait sans doute déjà comprit tout seul et de toutes façons, le châtain redoutait toujours autant la colère du plus jeune. L'adolescent avait beau être plus petit et d'apparence un peu plus enfantine que les autres garçons de son âge, il n'en restait pas moins très susceptible et pouvait être terrifiant lorsqu'il s'énervait sérieusement.

"Rei a dit que Takanori c'était un peu moche comme prénom," murmura pensivement le blond, levant les yeux vers le lycée dans lequel le bassiste avaient encore cours. Uruha reporta son attention sur le jeune homme, ignorant une fille plutôt jolie qui venait de l'appeler depuis l'allée centrale du parc de l'établissement. "Je devrais peut-être me trouver un surnom comme vous non ?" proposa timidement Takanori. Dès qu'il s'agissait de sa place au sein de la petite bande -Reita, Uruha et maintenant Yune- l'adolescent se montrait particulièrement peu sûr de lui. "Je sais pas, quelque chose comme Ruki, ou..." Le blond laissa sa phrase en suspend, semblant réfléchir à un autre surnom, tandis qu'Uruha se levait en souriant au plus jeune.

"C'est joli Ruki, tu pourrais prendre ça," dit le guitariste en tendant la main au chanteur pour l'aider à se relever. Il connaissait suffisamment Takanori, ou plutôt Ruki, pour savoir que cette façon détachée de proposer un surnom cachait la véritable importance qu'y accordait le blond. Celui-ci hocha la tête, adressant à Uruha son premier sourire enthousiaste depuis le début de la journée. Ruki, c'était plus court et plus joli que son prénom d'origine, et puis ça symbolisait surtout son appartenance au petit groupe que formaient ses aînés, le rapprochant un peu de Reita... Ce n'était presque rien, mais le chanteur était à l'âge où on se soucie beaucoup des apparences. Et savoir qu'il avait un surnom au sein de la bande des garçons les plus populaires du lycée, dont son amour secret faisait partie, c'était vraiment quelque chose.

"Je fais une fête pour mon anniversaire," reprit Uruha en marchant vers la sortie aux côtés du blond. Un petit sourire malicieux ornait les lèvres du guitariste, le même sourire qui apparaissait sur son visage lorsqu'il faisait du charme à une demoiselle. Il avait un plan. "Je compte sur toi et Rei pour être là, hein ? On fera la fête dans un bar sympa que mon père a réservé pour l'occasion..." Ruki hocha la tête sans grand intérêt. Il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux sorties en ville dont le guitariste raffolait, mais ce soir-là sa présence était capitale afin de faire avancer les choses avec un certain bassiste. L'alcool déliait les langues... Uruha n'avait jamais vu le chanteur boire, et Reita tenait très mal l'alcool; il ne manquait plus qu'une atmosphère un peu festive, de la musique forte, et la chaleur du bar pour réchauffer encore un peu plus les deux futurs tourteraux. Le guitariste se réjouissait à l'avance, se promettant de ne pas rater une miette du spectacle, à mille lieues de penser que ce flirt un peu forcé pourrait vite tourner au désastre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 10/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** 5 598 mots, youhou ! Record battu !

* * *

**9 Juin 1999**** :**

_Salut Journal !_

_Ce soir c'est l'anniversaire d'Uruha ! On lui a déjà offert nos cadeaux en cours. Le mien était une nouvelle guitare violette et argentée qu'il a adoré. D'ailleurs il est passé à la maison tout à l'heure pour m'aider à me préparer._

_Il a dit qu'il voulait que je sois classe et irrésistible mais je ne vois pas franchement pourquoi. Comme si j'allais draguer... Remarque on ne sait jamais._

_Youji et Kori ne sont pas invités ! Je viens de l'apprendre. Kori ne peut pas parce que sa mère refuse qu'elle sorte tard alors qu'on a nos examens bientôt, et Youji.. Uruha a tout simplement refusé qu'il soit là. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi mais il n'a pas voulu répondre. Il nous cache des choses en ce moment on dirait !_

_En tout cas ce soir c'est ma première sortie, dans un bar. Je sais, la plupart des garçons de mon âge commencent à sortir plus jeunes, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas trop. Reita n'y est jamais de toutes façons, et Uruha n'y va que pour draguer._

_C'est déjà l'heure de partir ! Je suis même un peu en retard mais on n'a pas d'horaires précises. J'espère que ce sera une bonne soirée !_

Ruki traversa la rue d'un pas incertain, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de rentrer pour la première fois dans un bar en présence de ses camarades de classe. Le chanteur connaissait le visage de la plupart des invités d'Uruha, les seuls personnes qui fréquentaient ce soir les alentours du bar que le père du guitariste avait réservé pour l'occasion. Les rares que l'adolescent ne connaissaient pas étaient de jeunes filles, et quelques amis que le châtain avait connu à l'université. De la musique résonnait jusque dans la rue, faisant sourire le blond, alors que l'atmosphère de fête ambiante le gagnait peu à peu. La fumée des cigarettes, le parfum des narguilés et l'odeur de l'alcool se dissipaient difficilement sous les étoiles, créant le plus envoûtant des mélanges dans l'air de la nuit estivale. Ruki ne sortait jamais, mais le court trajet de son arrêt de bus jusqu'au bar lui suffit pour comprendre pourquoi Uruha appréciait tant ces soirées. C'était cette ambiance, cette complicité envers les fêtards qui venaient oublier leurs soucis dans un verre d'alcool, qui avait le don de fasciner les coeurs et de lier le temps d'une nuit tous ces gens qui étaient venu là pour s'amuser.

Le blond était donc de très bonne humeur lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bar, une de ces mains tapotant machinalement sa jambe au rythme des airs joués à la guitare électrique par un petit groupe monté sur scène. Uruha lui fit immédiatement signe depuis une des tables au fond, où se trouvaient également Yune et Reita. Ces derniers étaient plongés dans une conversation qui semblait passionnante, et le blond ressentit un pincement au coeur alors qu'il s'approchait pour s'assoir sur une chaise entre le bassiste et le guitariste. Uruha le salua avec un grand sourire, lui tendit un verre de cocktail aux couleurs vives et fit signe à une jolie serveuse d'en préparer un autre.

Le guitariste était très détendu alors que la soirée commençait à peine. Il portait une chemise blanche décorée d'arabesques noires, dont le col était un peu ouvert sur le haut de son torse, et ses cheveux châtains étaient soigneusement coiffés en mèches de longueurs différentes qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Uruha discutait avec tout le monde, l'air absolument ravi, aussi chaleureux et sociable qu'à l'ordinaire. Reita, quand à lui, parlait peu. Le bassiste portait une chemise entièrement noire, un jean sombre et des chaussures en cuir noir, rappelant celles que portaient les grands rockers de l'époque. Il avait gardé sa veste en cuir malgré la chaleur, et son habituelle crête lui valait de longs regards de la part d'un groupe de jeunes filles assises un peu plus loin. Inutile de préciser que Ruki avait du mal à détacher son regard de ce visage calme, sur lequel se dessinait parfois un sourire lorsque Reita discutait avec son voisin.

Lorsque le chanteur s'assit à côté du blond, celui-ci lui adressa un de ces sourire avant de le saluer à son tour. Uruha avait déjà reporté son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre, commentant avec un de ses amis de l'université, à grand renfort de gestes évocateurs, les charmes d'une des serveuses derrière le bar. "On l'a forcé à boire une vodka cul sec," expliqua Reita avec un petit geste du menton vers le châtain qui s'amusait à présent à admirer les formes d'innocentes jeunes filles. "Il est encore pire que d'habitude... Tu crois que tu vas supporter ?" Ruki répondit par un petit sourire amusé, portant son verre de cocktail à ses lèvres. Le bassiste ne le quittait pas des yeux, ne prêtant plus la moindre attention à Yune, et le chanteur en était ravi. Il ignorait sans doute que cet intérêt n'était pas totalement désintéressé, à en juger par la façon dont le regard de Reita s'était posé sur son corps de manière presque affamée à son entrée dans le bar.

"Ah, voila la groupie !" s'exclama finalement Yune qui semblait avoir bu au moins autant qu'Uruha. Le batteur était accoudé sur la table, l'air toujours aussi agressif, mais l'habituelle étincelle d'intelligence et de cynisme avait disparu de ses yeux bruns. Il fixait Ruki avec une telle intensité et une telle méfiance, comme s'il essayait de se concentrer sur le jeune homme malgré l'alcool, que le chanteur ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire. Reita échangea un regard complice avec l'adolescent et tapota le dos de Yune d'un air compréhensif, visiblement amusé par l'état plutôt pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait le batteur. Puis il se retourna vers Ruki, leva son verre pour trinquer, un éclat un peu séducteur brillant dans ces yeux sombres. Et finalement, le chanteur oublia plutôt rapidement la présence de Yune à la même table que lui, captivé par les regard que ne cessait de lui lancer le bassiste blond.

Les cocktails se succédèrent, plutôt vite entre les mains d'Uruha qui était habitué, contrairement à Ruki qui n'en but que quelques-uns. L'adolescent tenait très mal l'alcool et malgré le faible nombre de verres vides devant lui, le chanteur commençait à avoir du mal à se tenir droit et s'appuyait contre Reita, sans même s'en rendre compte. Les deux garçons étaient restés assis l'un près de l'autre toute la soirée, discutant de choses et d'autres, la conversation dérivant vers des sujets de plus en plus stupides à mesure que l'alcool se mêlait au sang des deux musiciens. Le bassiste avait passé son bras autour des épaules du chanteur, il ne se souvenait plus très bien quand, et n'était plus du tout en état de remarquer qu'Uruha leur jetait de discrets coups d'oeil très intéressés.

Au fond de lui, Ruki sentait plus ou moins que le bassiste lui faisait du charme. Il y avait eu quelques sous-entendus, quelques regards rendus plus langoureux par l'alcool et la fête, et puis le bras de l'aîné autour des épaules du chanteur, l'empêchant de s'éloigner d'un centimètre. Mais les verres qu'avaient bu le blond l'empêchaient d'y réfléchir sérieusement, alors il contentait de se laisser aller, s'appuyant contre Reita un peu plus à chaque gorgée de cocktail. La conversation allait bon train lorsqu'Uruha interrompit tout le monde, voulant monter sur une table afin de se faire mieux entendre, avant de réaliser que la quantité d'alcool dans son sang l'en empêchait déjà.

"Et m-maintenant... On danse tous ! Aller debout !" s'exclama Uruha en se redressant, un peu maladroitement. Il semblait être toujours en état de marcher et de danser, pourtant, puisqu'il réussi sans encombre à parcourir la distance qui le séparait de la piste, suivit par quelques invités.

"Tu veux danser avec moi ?" Une blonde s'était penchée sur Reita, lui laissant voir par la même occasion son décolleté plutôt avantageux. Le bassiste rougit aussitôt et détourna le regard, s'éloignant un peu de Ruki avant de hocher la tête, se levant pour suivre l'adolescente jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Le chanteur fronça les sourcils en voyant deux paires de seins lui enlever ainsi son bassiste, et il faillit protester, nullement gêné par la présence des courbes de la jeune fille à quelques centimètres de son visage. Mais le couple nouvellement formé était déjà parti avant que Ruki ai pu prononcer le moindre mot, le laissant seul à sa table avec un certain malaise. L'adolescent parcourut la salle du regard et s'arrêta sur une jolie serveuse accoudée au bar un peu plus loin, face à lui, vêtue d'un short et d'une chemise largement décolletée. Le chanteur haussa un sourcil et détailla minutieusement les courbes de la jeune femme, totalement indifférent. Il se souvenait des rares fois où il avait vu Reita torse nu, des moments où il pouvait entrevoir son ventre, un peu de son torse, ou ses hanches qui dépassaient d'un pantalon un peu trop bas... Ces souvenirs-là étaient mille fois plus érotique que le corps de n'importe quelle femme présente dans le bar. Pire; en y réfléchissant bien, même la silhouette d'Uruha qui se déhanchait plus loin paraissait attirante en comparaison de l'indifférence que lui inspirait la gent féminine.

_Je suis vraiment gay_, songea Ruki avec une pointe de résignation. Il n'avait pas du tout honte de son orientation sexuelle, mais la perspective de devoir l'assumer publiquement le démoralisait. Et puis à sa connaissance, il était bien le seul à préférer les hommes parmi ses camarades de classe. Comment Uruha réagirait-il à cette nouvelle ? Et Reita ? Le jeune chanteur était plongées dans ces réflexions amères lorsqu'une jolie créature vint s'assoir à ses côtés, dégageant un parfum de fraise qui couvrait les odeurs de l'alcool.

"Salut, tu t'ennuies ?" l'accosta gentiment la jeune fille que Ruki n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre pour l'avoir regardée un bon moment quelques minutes plus tôt. La serveuse du bar était assise près de lui, un bras posé sur la table, ses jambes négligemment allongées contre celle du blond et ses seins juste sous le nez de celui-ci. "Je m'appelle Ai Takaya, mais tu peux m'appeler Ai... Et toi ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix charmeuse, son regard cherchant celui du chanteur qui accueillait les charmes de la jeune fille avec la plus totale indifférence. "Tout le monde m'appelle Ruki," répondit celui-ci d'une voix lasse avant de reporter son attention sur un verre de bière à moitié plein. Mais la serveuse n'avait pas l'air décidée à le laisser tranquille et elle posa une main sur son bras, le caressant doucement.

"Je t'ai vu me regarder, tout à l'heure..." commença-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse et complice, laissant sous-entendre que se sentir ainsi observée ne lui avait pas du tout déplut. Ruki se contenta de hausser les épaules en réponse, ne voyant pas trop où elle voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce que la serveuse se colle totalement contre lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable mais rien de comparable avec ce que l'adolescent ressentait lorsqu'il s'était laissé tomber contre Reita, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. C'était même un peu gênant de sentir le corps d'une adolescente contre le sien, et Ruki toussa nerveusement, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

"Je t'intéresse ?" susurra la jeune femme, sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule du chanteur. Le regard de celui-ci n'avait pas quitté la piste de danse mais il daigna tout de même faire face à Ai pour lui répondre, l'air étonné. "Euh... non," dit-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. "Euh... Désolé..." La serveuse pinça les lèvres et suivit le regard de l'adolescent qui se tournait à nouveau vers la piste, curieuse de savoir si Ruki l'avait éconduit pour une autre femme. Ai ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua la façon dont son voisin se mordait les lèvres, une expression de désir sur le visage, au moindre déhanché d'un certain blond coiffé en crête.

"Ah, je vois !" s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant pour adresser un sourire amusé à Ruki, retenant un petit rire. "Je tombe vraiment toujours sur les garçons inaccessibles... Tu es gay non ? Tu aurais pu me le dire, ça m'aurait évité de me faire ridiculiser. Tiens pour la peine tu me dois ton numéro de téléphone !" Le blond haussa un sourcil, son regard se détachant enfin du bassiste qui dansait pour reporter son attention sur Ai. La jeune fille lui tendait son téléphone, un large sourire aux lèvres, cette fois purement amical. Ruki inscrivit son nom et son numéro dans le répertoire d'Ai et lui rendit son portable, au moment ou la serveuse s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose.

"Taka'," appela une voix grave et plutôt mécontente, venant de derrière le chanteur. Celui-ci se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Reita qui toisait Ai d'un air méfiant et agressif. Ruki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Le bassiste ne l'appelait par son prénom que lorsqu'il était très en colère ou pour souligner le caractère important de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire; mieux valait ne pas essayer de l'énerver davantage. "Tu viens, on va faire un tour dehors," ordonna Reita avec un signe de tête vers la porte d'entrée, tournant les talons avant même de laisser au blond le temps de répondre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible de toutes façons, et Ruki se leva, quittant le bar à la suite du bassiste sans même jeter le moindre regard à Ai qui était restée assise à la table.

"Ne t'approche plus de cette fille," maugréa Reita, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, lorsqu'ils eurent passé la porte donnant sur la rue à présent déserte. Le bassiste fit à nouveau un signe de tête, intimant à Ruki l'ordre de le suivre dans la rue qui menait vers un immeuble en construction, à quelques centaines de mètres du bar. La fraicheur de la nuit était un agréable contraste avec la chaleur moite du bar dans lequel tout le monde dansait corps contre corps, et Ruki leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé avec un soupir de satisfaction, attendant que Reita daigne lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait entraîné dehors.

"La fille avec qui tu étais, Ai..." commença le bassiste d'une voix contrariée mais un peu hésitante, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr du bien-fondé de sa colère. "Elle saute sur le premier venu, c'est pas une bonne fréquentation." Ruki haussa les épaules, se tournant vers le visage légèrement troublé de Reita qui s'était arrêté devant l'immeuble en construction. Le bassiste se tourna vers le bâtiment avec une moue contrariée, rougissant légèrement alors que le chanteur s'approchait de lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air vexé.

"Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de ça moi-même je crois," répliqua sobrement Ruki, sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de contredire l'homme qu'il aimait pour la première fois. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, puis se ravisa, son coeur se serrant un petit peu alors que le chanteur se tournait vers l'immeuble en construction, le visage inexpressif. L'impression que Ruki lui échappait était plutôt désagréable, surtout si c'était au profit d'une briseuse de coeurs comme Ai Takaya. Le bassiste était persuadé d'agir simplement pour le bien de son ami le plus cher, sans se rendre compte qu'il se comportait ainsi par jalousie...

"Aller on oublie ça !" s'exclama-t-il finalement. "Cap ou pas cap d'entrer dans le chantier abandonné ?" Reita adressa un sourire à l'adolescent et posa ses mains sur la grille qui fermait le chantier aux visiteurs, sautant aisément par dessus pour atterrir sur les graviers laissés par les travaux. Le chanteur jeta un coup d'oeil à la rue déserte, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours pour les voir, puis sauta à son tour par dessus la grille, rejoignant Reita dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble en construction.

Ruki suivit son aîné vers l'ombre imposante du bâtiment, à peine capable de distinguer l'immeuble à moitié construit qui se dressait au milieu du chantier. Les deux adolescents marchaient dans la terre rendue un peu humide par la pluie qui était tombée dans l'après-midi, évitant tant bien que mal les trous et les nids de poule creusés par les travaux. Le chanteur frissonna en passant à côté d'une grue à l'abandon qui grinçait légèrement dans le vent nocturne, et il se rapprocha instinctivement de Reita. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large non plus, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard un peu craintif et tourné vers un autre monstre mécanique qui reposait là, immobile sous les étoiles.

Finalement, Ruki poussa le premier la bâche transparente qui servait plus ou moins de porte à l'immeuble en construction, un petit frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Aucun des deux adolescents n'avait prononcé le moindre mot depuis leur entrée dans le chantier, retenant leur souffle à chaque découverte inquiétante, pas vraiment rassurés à l'idée d'explorer ce genre d'endroit la nuit. Ce fut le bassiste qui reprit le premier la parole, glissant ses mains dans ses poches, poussant un petit soupir avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond blafard du hall.

"Eh bah... C'est glauque ici." Ruki répondit par un hochement de tête, un pied sur une des marches qui menaient vers les étages. Les murs, le plafond et le sol du rez-de-chaussée étaient fait du même matériau blanchâtre, quelques barres en métal ocre servant d'armature aux angles des parois. Cette absence de couleur donnait une atmosphère oppressante à la pièce, et cet escalier en béton qui montait dans l'ombre, vers les étages, n'arrangeait rien. Le bassiste eut à peine un regard pour la cage de l'ascenseur encore vide, puis il désigna d'un signe du menton les marches pâles s'enfonçant dans la pénombre du couloir du premier étage.

Ruki hocha à nouveau la tête, nettement moins rassuré qu'auparavant, et il attendit que Reita arrive à sa hauteur pour débuter l'ascension. L'escalier ne faisait aucun bruit et les deux adolescents retenaient leur souffle dans le silence de la nuit, seulement troublé par le grincement de l'immeuble et le bruit sec des bâches claquant parfois sur les parois blafardes du bâtiment. Le chanteur blond posa le premier un pieds sur le sol du premier étage, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de ce qui semblait être de la poussière de ciment ou de plâtre, sans doute là à cause des travaux en cours. Ruki posa sa main sur le mur et la retira aussitôt, grimaçant alors qu'il essuyait sur son jean sa main à présent elle aussi recouverte d'une couche de poussière blanche.

L'adolescent adressa un regard à Reita et les deux garçons reprirent leur exploration de l'immeuble, avançant à petit pas vers une des ouvertures du couloir, donnant sur un futur appartement. Les pièces du premier étage étaient comme le hall : désertes, blafardes, inquiétantes; le vent y soufflait un peu plus fort et faisait parfois voler à l'intérieur du bâtiment les bâches accrochées à la va-vite sur le bord supérieur des fenêtres. Le bassiste s'arrêta au milieu de ce qui semblait être le salon, les mains dans les poches, observant la pièce vide d'un air un peu méfiant. Ruki était parti visiter le reste de l'appartement, écartant les bâches qui servaient de portes pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres pièces qui n'étaient pas plus remplies que le salon aux murs blanchâtres.

L'adolescent s'apprêtait à revenir vers Reita pour lui suggérer de quitter les lieux, lorsqu'un bruit sourd résonna dans le hall, le faisant sursauter. Un reniflement et des bruits de pas se firent ensuite entendre, puis ceux-ci semblèrent se déplacer vers la cage d'escalier, et monter les marches vers le premier étage - le seul qui était construit. Ruki sentit la peur lui nouer le ventre et il écarta la bâche qui le séparait d'une autre pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible, pour tomber nez à nez avec une silhouette familière qui avançait vers lui à pas légers mais rapides.

"Planque-toi !" souffla Reita, désignant d'un signe de tête l'ouverture donnant sur le salon. Le chanteur se mordit la lèvre, se tordant nerveusement les mains tandis qu'il parcourait du regard la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient cachés. Il faisait presque noir, la seule fenêtre étant une petite ouverture rectangulaire en haut d'un des murs blafards, mais même dans cette demi-pénombre on les distinguait sans mal. Ruki avisa finalement un renfoncement dans le mur, un recoin qui servirait probablement de placard une fois la construction achevée. L'espace était assez grand pour que le chanteur s'y tienne debout, et depuis la porte on ne verrait sans doute rien si les deux garçons se collaient l'un à l'autre pour prendre le moins de place possible. Reita semblait avoir eu la même idée puisqu'il attrapa le plus jeune par le bras pour le pousser dans le recoin, plaquant le dos de Ruki contre le mur poussiéreux, lui arrachant un léger grognement de surprise; puis le bassiste se colla contre la silhouette qui lui faisait face dans l'ombre, ses mains posées sur la paroi blanchâtre de chaque côté du visage du blond.

Reita ferma les yeux et essaya tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect. On entendait juste le souffle des adolescents, et de temps à autre quelques pas, des froissements de tissus, ainsi que le bruit d'objets qu'on déplaçait dans la pièce voisine de celle où étaient cachés les deux blonds. Ruki était de loin le plus craintif, plaqué contre le mur, son torse se soulevant au rythme encore rapide de sa respiration irrégulière. Il sentait le corps du bassiste contre le sien et aurait volontiers savouré ce moment de proximité avec la personne qu'il désirait, s'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux à l'affut du moindre bruit de pas de dirigeant vers leur cachette.

Ruki pencha lentement la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, évitant avec soin de produire le moindre son lorsque son crâne toucha le mur derrière lui. Le chanteur poussa un soupir le plus silencieusement possible et rouvrit les paupières pour fixer Reita dont les yeux brillaient légèrement dans la pénombre. Le bassiste bougea, prudemment, et descendit ses mains le long du corps de Ruki pour les poser sur les hanches du blond. Celui-ci enroula comme par réflexe ses bras autour du cou de Reita, l'attirant un peu plus près, ses membres tremblant légèrement à cause de la peur d'être découvert par le mystérieux visiteur de l'immeuble. Le bassiste se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et prit Ruki dans ses bras lorsqu'il sentit le plus jeune trembler doucement contre lui. Reita ferma les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur les craquements et les grincements qui résonnaient dans l'immeuble, apaisé la respiration plus calme qui soulevait le torse du chanteur, et le souffle qui lui caressait le cou à intervalles réguliers.

Ruki avait lui aussi fermé les yeux, les sourcils froncés, ses doigts enfoncés dans le cuir du manteau de son protecteur. Il respirait le plus calmement possible mais n'en menait pas large, terrifié à l'idée qu'un inconnu les découvre là où qu'ils soient obligés passer la nuit dans l'immeuble pour ne pas se faire prendre. Qui pouvait bien se trouver seul dans un chantier de construction, la nuit ? A part les adolescents imprudents, il n'y avait probablement que les sans abris ou des personnes malhonnêtes pour venir dans un tel endroit. Le chanteur tourna son visage sur le côté pour le nicher au creux du cou de Reita, se blottissant complètement contre lui. Ruki n'aurait sans doute jamais fait osé faire ça en temps normal, mais il avait bu et le bassiste aussi, sans compter qu'ils étaient tous deux bien trop terrifiés pour se soucier de choses aussi triviales.

Cependant, lorsque les lèvres du chanteur touchèrent la peau pâle du cou de Reita, lui-ci se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre contre le blond qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il commençait à faire un peu froid dans l'immeuble, à cause du vent estival qui soufflait à travers les fenêtres sans vitres du premier étage, mais Reita et Ruki étaient bien trop occupés à avoir peur pour le sentir. Le silence était revenu depuis plusieurs minutes dans le bâtiment au point que les deux adolescents commençaient à douter, envisageant parfois d'aller voir si l'inconnu était toujours là, pour se raviser ensuite. Puis un bruit de pas se fit entendre ainsi que le son d'une planche qu'on jetait par terre, et les deux garçons échangèrent un bref regard avant de se serrer à nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

Ruki posa ses mains sur la nuque du bassiste, son visage dans le cou de celui-ci. Reita frissonna au contact des doigts froids du blond, et il descendit sa main au creux du dos du chanteur pour l'attirer contre lui. Si leur première étreinte dans le recoin qui leur servait de cachette ressemblait tout à fait à un câlin amical, celle-ci évoquait plutôt deux amants blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ruki le savait, et il leva furtivement les yeux vers le visage du bassiste qui regardait droit devant lui. Le chanteur ferma doucement les paupières et posa à nouveau ses lèvres dans le cou de Reita, leur étreinte lui servant d'excuse pour déposer un baiser sur la peau chaude du blond, tandis qu'une de ses mains glissait sur l'épaule du bassiste, vers le haut de son torse.

Reita se pencha doucement vers la silhouette blottie entre ses bras, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté tandis qu'il baissait un peu son épaule, offrant inconsciemment son cou aux lèvres du chanteur. L'adolescent sentit une chaleur naître dans son ventre et il laissa échapper un soupir à peine audible... Les joues du bassiste s'échauffèrent à leur tour alors que les lèvres pulpeuses de Ruki touchaient une nouvelle fois sa peau, y déposant un baiser plus appuyé que le premier. Les doigts du chanteur glissèrent sur le torse de Reita, l'effleurant à peine, ignorant tout du désir qui brûlait plus fort dans le ventre du bassiste à chaque nouvelle caresse contre sa peau.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Ruki s'ouvrir davantage contre son cou, libérant les dents du chanteur qui se promenèrent un court instant contre la peau de Reita avant de lui offrir une morsure, presque impossible à différencier des baisers tant elle était légère. Le bassiste sentit son souffle s'accélérer, ses mains descendant sur les hanches de Ruki pour s'y accrocher et plaquer l'adolescent contre le mur, collant plus fermement leurs corps l'un à l'autre. Reita voulut se pencher, les lèvres entrouvertes, et mordiller à son tour le cou du chanteur, mais le contact humide et doux d'une langue souple qui remontait jusqu'au lobe de son oreille l'en dissuada, manquant de lui arracher un gémissement.

Une des mains du bassiste remonta le long du corps de Ruki, le repoussa doucement contre le mur et vint caresser son visage, touchant les lèvres pleines et rondes du petit blond. Reita se mordit la lèvre, incapable de détourner son regard des paupières closes du chanteur, de sa bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait un souffle rendu plus rapide par le corps musclé étroitement plaqué contre celui de Ruki. Celui-ci referma ses doigts sur le tee-shirt que portait le bassiste, se redressant un peu pour venir chercher les lèvres du plus âgé et lui réclamer enfin un baiser qu'il avait désiré si longtemps... Reita se pencha sans quitter du regard le visage du chanteur, sentant les doigts de celui-ci remonter le long de ses épaules pour lui caresser la nuque, s'emmêlant dans les premières mèches de cheveux, incitant le bassiste à baisser la tête davantage, que leurs lèvres se touchent...

Reita s'exécuta en remontant de quelques centimètres seulement ses doigts sous le tee-shirt du chanteur, lui arrachant un soupir tandis que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient sans jamais s'embrasser. L'attente était délicieuse mais Ruki supplia le bassiste d'y mettre fin, caressant les joues de celui-ci alors que leurs souffles devenaient plus rapides, que le désir brûlait avec plus d'ardeur au creux de leur ventre. Puis Reita ferma enfin les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles du chanteur, les mordillant comme une vengeance pour la morsure qu'il avait reçu dans le cou, caressant les hanches du blond à mesure que le baiser gagnait en ardeur.

Ruki avait posé ses mains sur le cou du bassiste, incapable de répondre aux caresses de Reita tant ce baiser qu'il avait si longtemps désiré le captivait. Le chanteur devait se retenir de gémir sous les lèvres de Reita, une boule de chaleur contractant son ventre alors que la langue du bassiste dansait avec la sienne de manière plus passionnée à chaque seconde. La respiration du plus âgé était haletante, au moins aussi rapide que celle de Ruki, mais le bruit qu'ils pouvaient faire ne les préoccupaient pas le moins du monde. La seule chose qui comptait était cette bosse qui déformait le jean de Reita et que Ruki sentait contre son bas-ventre; la langue du bassiste qui jouaient avec la sienne et les caresses qui brûlaient la peau du chanteur, manquant de le faire gémir au moindre contact des doigts fins de Reita.

Ce fut Ruki qui brisa le premier le baiser, rejetant la tête en arrière tandis que la bouche du bassiste descendait dans son cou. Les doigts du chanteur se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Reita, s'y emmêlant, les tirant presque à force de supplier le plus âgé de descendre ses lèvres encore plus bas, de satisfaire son corps d'un désir trop longtemps contenu...

C'est à ce moment là que retentit un grognement sonore dans la pièce voisine, suivit d'un ronflement qui fit sursauter les deux amants. Ruki descendit ses mains sur les épaules du bassiste, l'air interdit, tournant son regard dans la direction de la pièce voisine. Reita recula et jeta un regard à travers la bâche transparente qui servait de porte, esquissant un sourire avant de faire signe au chanteur de le rejoindre. Leur mystérieux invité s'était endormi sur quelques planches en bois étalées pour former un lit sur le sol poussiéreux du salon, et ronflait comme une locomotive.

Ruki étouffa un petit rire amusé, marchant sans bruit vers la porte, à la suite du bassiste qui avait sur le visage le même sourire complice que le plus jeune. Les deux adolescents eurent tôt fait de quitter l'immeuble, grisés par la perspective d'être enfin libérés du danger, sans même prêter attention à la grue abandonnée et aux machines qui leur avaient parues si inquiétantes un peu plus tôt. Il ne restait plus de leur aventure qu'un souvenir doux-amer et la douleur de la frustration qui leur contractait encore le ventre, ainsi qu'une bosse qui déformait l'entre-jambe de leur jean et qui ne manquerait pas d'être remarquée s'ils sortait de la pénombre du chantier. Le chanteur se racla la gorge, réfléchissant rapidement à ce problème plutôt embarrassant, agissant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué tandis que Reita se dirigeait d'un pas hésitant vers la sortie.

"Euh... Je vais pisser, tu m'attends ?" demanda Ruki, soulagé d'avoir trouvé une excuse à temps. Reita haussa les épaules, le regard fuyant, n'esquissant pas le moindre mouvement pour rejoindre le chanteur qui contournait la grue afin de trouver un coin tranquille.

"Tu me rejoins au bar," répondit sobrement le bassiste en tournant les talons sous le regard inquiet de Ruki. Le jeune chanteur donna un coup de pied dans le premier objet à sa portée, maudissant l'indifférence légendaire qu'affichait tout le temps Reita, à la fois inquiet et excédé par le manque de réaction de celui-ci. "On n'a rien fait de mal... pas vrai ?" murmura Ruki pour lui-même, le souvenir des lèvres du bassiste contre les siennes le faisant rougir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 11/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Désolée pour la longue absence, mon ordi était en réparation.

* * *

**10 Juin 1999**** :**

_Cher journal... _

_Il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable hier soir... _

_Reita m'a embrassé... _

_Je pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour..._

_Cher journal, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire de plus que : "woah..." ?_

Ruki était assis à une des tables du réfectoire, sur la terrasse, profitant du soleil de l'été qui annonçait de belles vacances. Une moue amusée ne quittait plus ses lèvres, devenant parfois un sourire radieux lorsqu'il repensait à la soirée de la veille. Le baiser échangé avec Reita, leur tout premier, était loin d'être parfait et le comportement distant du bassiste inquiétait un peu le jeune chanteur, mais le souvenir des lèvres du blond contre les siennes suffisait à balayer tout les soucis. L'adolescent avait cette expression rêveuse des amours naissants et il en oubliait même parfois son entourage, en particulier Youji qui mangeait avec lui ce midi-là.

Le guitariste semblait d'ailleurs d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, mais Ruki ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Youji avait remarqué avec un pincement au coeur les sourires distraits du chanteur, ses longs regards dans le vague et son comportement bien plus tête en l'air qu'à l'ordinaire. Une seule personne était capable de mettre Ruki dans cet état, un certain bassiste à la crête légendaire parmi les filles du lycée, une personne à laquelle le guitariste brun ne voulait même pas songer. Tout ce qu'il désirait en cet instant, c'était fuir tout ce qui le reliait aux deux blonds et oublier une bonne fois pour toutes son premier amour. Mais les larges sourires de Ruki lui donnaient l'air tellement heureux que Youji n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'accompagner jusqu'à la cafétéria du lycée, rien que pour admirer le visage épanoui du chanteur. Ruki, l'adolescent qui essayait tout le temps d'avoir l'air viril dans l'espoir de devenir aussi charismatique que Reita, flottait sur son petit nuage depuis le début de la journée et arborait un sourire rêveur que même le guitariste ne lui avait que rarement vu.

Finalement, après quelques minutes d'attentes supplémentaires au cours desquelles Youji observa son chanteur avec une moue réprobatrice, une petite silhouette brune s'extirpa de la foule pour rejoindre leur table. Ruki salua chaleureusement Kori qui lui répondit par un grand sourire, et elle se contenta d'un signe de tête poli au guitariste de Mikoto qui semblait d'aussi mauvaise humeur que les jours passés, assis les bras croisés sur la poitrine. L'adolescente posa son sac à côté de sa chaise et déballa son sandwich d'un air affamé, fatiguée par la matinée qu'elle venait de passer en salle d'examens.

"Alors, c'était comment la fête hier soir ?" s'enquit Kori, un sourire impatient aux lèvres. Uruha était resté populaire au lycée même après son départ, surtout auprès des filles qui le considéraient à peu près toutes comme une sorte de Don Juan doué uniquement pour s'amuser et dépenser l'argent de son père. La fête d'anniversaire du guitariste le plus courtisé de Karasu ne pouvait être que mémorable, si bien que les lycéens qui n'y avaient pas été invités en parlaient au moins autant voire même plus que ceux qu'Uruha avait conviés.

"C'était bien," répondit évasivement Ruki en baissant légèrement la tête dans une vaine tentative de cacher son large sourire. "Uruha était complètement bourré.. Et moi aussi un peu... Je me suis fait accoster par une fille." Youji leva un sourcil à cette évocation, adressant au chanteur un regard perplexe. Une fille n'aurait pas pu lui donner un aussi joli sourire, après le temps que Ruki avait passé à adorer Reita...

"Alors c'est pour ça que tu as l'air tout bizarre ?" s'exclama Kori sur un ton réjouit à l'idée que le blond se trouve une amoureuse, coupant la parole à Youji qui s'apprêtait à manifester son étonnement. Ruki rougit légèrement et baissa à nouveau la tête, un sourire un peu plus timide se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait de trouver les mots justes pour répondre. L'adolescent ne voulait surtout pas parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Reita, par peur de la réaction de celui-ci si une rumeur se propageait dans le lycée à propos de leur baiser.

"En fait, non..." hésita-t-il sans oser croiser le regard de ses deux amis. Kori et Youji avaient toujours été les personnes les plus compréhensives à son égard et il ne voulait pas mentir, mais dire toute la vérité était également à exclure. "Les filles.. c'est pas mon truc." Ruki osa à peine jeter un regard un peu inquiet à Kori, redoutant la réaction du guitariste de Mikoto encore plus que celle de leur bassiste. L'adolescente affichait un air un peu étonné par ce qu'impliquait la phrase du jeune chanteur, mais elle adressa finalement un sourire à Ruki. Et si le blond s'était donné la peine de tourner son regard vers Youji, il aurait sans doute pu voir les joues du guitariste rougir et un sourire attendrit se dessiner sur ses lèvres. mais Ruki reporta directement son attention sur son sandwich, mal à l'aise, comme s'il attendait le verdict de ses deux meilleurs amis.

"Tu es gay alors ?" demanda Kori au moment précis où Youji s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire, lui coupant la parole pour la seconde fois de la journée. Le guitariste affichait à présent un sourire teinté d'ironie et il haussa un sourcil à la question de sa voisine, comme s'il trouvait plutôt comique que personne n'ai remarqué jusqu'à présent l'orientation sexuelle pourtant évidente du jeune chanteur. Ruki hocha la tête, visiblement légèrement embarrassé, bien que plus détendu qu'auparavant grâce à la réaction de Kori. Le blond osa finalement lever un regard vers Youji mais l'expression de celui-ci était indéchiffrable, oscillant entre l'indifférence et une pointe de sarcasme. Ruki reporta son attention sur son sandwich, recommençant à manger pour dissiper la nervosité ambiante provoquée par l'absence de réaction du guitariste. Kori avait déjà presque fini son repas, plus pressée que les deux autres par ses examens, et elle quitta la table quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sourire d'encouragement pour le chanteur.

"Tu sais je savais que tu étais homo," murmura soudain le guitariste, alors que Ruki cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire pour briser le silence. Le blond releva la tête vers Youji qui dû se retenir de rire devant l'air étonné qu'affichait le chanteur, et il poursuivit après quelques secondes de silence afin de fournir à son ami quelques explications. "Ca fait longtemps que je sais que je le suis, et j'avais remarqué pour toi aussi. Ca se voit que les filles ne t'intéressent pas du tout." Ruki hocha la tête, un sourire reconnaissant se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Le brun s'avança un peu, les bras négligemment appuyés sur la table du réfectoire, un regard tendre oscillant entre les yeux couleur onyx du chanteur et ses lèvres un peu trop pulpeuses pour être celles d'un homme.

"Comment tu as compris que tu étais.. gay ?" s'enquit le blond sans rien remarquer de la façon dont l'humeur de Youji avait changé du tout au tout. Le guitariste sourit et appuya son menton contre sa main, le coude posé sur la table, plus amusé qu'autre chose par cette innocence exaspérante dont Ruki faisait preuve à la moindre tentative de séduction. Mais la naïveté du chanteur forçait le brun à prendre les initiatives et cette situation lui plaisait bien, puisque le blond était la seule personne avec laquelle il se sentait assez à l'aise pour jouer les dominateurs. "Parce qu'un garçon me plait," répondit simplement Youji, son regard seul suffisant à montrer de manière plutôt évidente qui était l'heureux élu.

"Un garçon ?" répéta Ruki, aussi naïf qu'à l'ordinaire, arrachant un sourire attendrit au guitariste brun. Celui-ci se redressa et s'adossa contre sa chaise, le coeur battant, la bouche sèche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avouer son secret le plus cher. "Toi," lâcha finalement Youji, d'une voix un peu hésitante, l'air toujours aussi calme et confiant malgré une légère nervosité que trahissaient les mains du guitariste crispées sur ses genoux. L'expression du blond passa de l'étonnement à la gêne et il détourna le regard, cherchant quelque chose à répondre, lorsqu'il aperçu un peu plus loin une des filles du lycée marchant en compagnie d'une silhouette familière dont la simple vue suffit à faire rougir et sourire le chanteur sous le regard du guitariste brun. Celui-ci sourit à son tour timidement, prenant la réaction de Ruki comme une preuve des sentiments de l'adolescent à son égard, et il posa une main sur celle de du blond, faisant preuve d'une témérité inhabituelle.

"Tu sais, je suis peut-être.. tombé amoureux de toi," murmura Youji, enflammé par la perspective que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Mais Ruki n'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupé à se faire violence pour retenir ses larmes et sa colère, le regard fixé au loin sur la silhouette d'un certain bassiste blond bien trop occupé à embrasser la fille avec qui il avait dansé la veille pour remarquer la présence du chanteur. Le blond dû se forcer à détourner son attention de Reita, les yeux brillants de larmes lorsqu'il fit à nouveau face à Youji. Le guitariste avait retiré sa main de celle de Ruki, perplexe, visiblement inquiet à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur les joues de l'adolescent.

"Ruki..." murmura-t-il d'une voix désolée en levant timidement la main pour essuyer les yeux du blond, remerciant intérieurement la terrasse du réfectoire d'être presque déserte ce midi-là. "Te met pas dans un état pareil..." Le chanteur arrêta le geste de Youji et lui adressa un sourire mal assuré, essuyant nerveusement ses larmes en secouant la tête. "Oublie ça," répondit simplement Ruki, posant sa main tout contre celle du guitariste. Youji essuya une dernière goutte au coin des lèvres du petit blond et murmura quelques mots près de l'oreille du chanteur, sa main jouant nerveusement avec une des coutures de son jean. Ruki répondit seulement en hochant faiblement la tête, puis le brun se pencha un peu plus vers lui et offrit à l'adolescent son deuxième baiser sous les regards curieux des rares lycéens présents au réfectoire, tandis que le chanteur tentait d'oublier entre les lèvres de Youji jusqu'au prénom de la personne avec qui il avait échangé un baiser enflammé quelques heures plus tôt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 12/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **J'ai tout essayé, les Gazettos refusent de m'appartenir...

* * *

**22 Juin 1999**** :**

_Cher journal..._

_Je le hais. Comment est-ce qu'il ose sortir avec une fille ? _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire le soir de l'anniversaire d'Uruha ? Me blesser ? _

_Si c'est ce qu'il espérait il peut toujours rêver, je m'en fiche éperdument. _

_Reita sort avec qui il veut. Je m'en moque._

_J'ai arrêté de lui adressé la parole mais on dirait qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte, merde ! Comme s'il me faisait la gueule aussi, et il a aucune raison de faire ça ! J'ai rien fait de mal ! _

_C'est peut-être moi qui ai commencé l'autre soir, mais il..._

_Oh et je m'en fiche hein. _

_Je sors avec Youji maintenant. Il est gentil et tout... Ben c'est Youji quoi. Ca fera bientôt deux semaines et les choses vont bien, je n'ai pas des papillons dans le ventre comme avec Reita mais j'aime être avec lui. Il essaie toujours de faire les choses au mieux pour moi, mais il n'est jamais trop collant non plus. Il s'occupe bien de moi, c'est tout... _

_Je me demande ce que je devrais choisir. La personne que j'aime, ou la personne qui me rend heureux ? _

_Hm, en fait je crois que j'ai déjà fait ce choix au moment où j'ai accepté de sortir avec Youji. Je l'aime vraiment bien... Pas de la même façon que j'aime Reita, mais Youji est... euh..._

_Bref... _

_Uruha ne me parle presque plus non plus depuis que je sors avec Youji. Reita ça m'est égal, mais lui non ! J'ai l'impression de poser un problème à tout le monde. Uruha est distant et un peu sceptique avec moi, il me regarde bizarrement comme s'il pensait beaucoup plus de choses à mon sujet que ce qu'il veut bien en dire. Et Yune est comme d'habitude, sauf qu'il a arrêté de me traiter de groupie, j'ai gagné le nouveau surnom de "petit nain". Ou "nabot". Je le déteste. Ca, au moins, ça ne change pas. Quelle bonne nouvelle !_

_Il n'y a que Kori à être ravie que je sorte avec Youji, en fait. On l'a mise au courant en premier même si tout le lycée le sait maintenant, vu qu'on ne se cache pas vraiment. J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'Uruha prend ses distances, je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à sa réputation, mais il est assez ami avec moi pour ne pas écouter les crétins qui l'accusent de traîner avec un gay.. Hein ?_

_Enfin, résultat, je passe mon temps avec Youji et Kori. De toutes façons, si les autres me font la gueule pour ça, je m'en fiche. J'ai pas besoin de crétins hypocrites. J'ai pas que ça à penser... Mikoto commence à gagner en popularité, sans doute parce que c'est "un groupe de gays" comme le prétendent certains. Toujours est-il que les gens nous écoutent, alors on va rejouer sur scène pendant quelques temps à l'occasion d'un festival ! Les répétitions sont devenues deux fois plus nombreuses depuis qu'on est au courant. Youji organise tout, et Kori est encore plus stressée que la dernière fois. Peut-être parce que la prochaine scène, on la fait en tant que groupe et pas juste pour le concours de l'école ! Moi je trouve ça purement génial ! Sauf que je n'ai presque plus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit en dehors des cours et des répétitions. D'ailleurs je retourne en classe dans une demi-heure, je ferais mieux d'aller retrouver Youji à la cafet' !_

_A plus tard, quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire ! _

_Et... j'avoue, Reita et Uruha me manquent. Enormément. _

Youji était assis à une des tables de la cafétéria, attendant comme tous les jours depuis presque deux semaines l'arrivée de son petit-ami. Lui et Ruki mangeaient toujours ensemble, ils avaient cours dans la même classe et leur temps libre, ils le passaient à répéter. Le guitariste ne se lassait jamais de côtoyer l'adolescent, cependant il mettait un point d'honneur à ménager un minimum d'espace à son petit-ami, malgré son coeur qui lui dictait de rattraper le temps perdu en prouvant à Ruki combien il l'aimait. Youji n'était jusque-là jamais sorti avec personne mais il connaissait plutôt bien son amant et son amour pour l'indépendance et la liberté. Le jeune chanteur était aux yeux de son petit-ami un garçon passionné par la musique, qui aimait vivre pleinement et s'ennuyait très vite lorsque la situation n'était pas assez excitante. Pas précisément le genre de personne qui rêvait d'une relation calme et tranquille, alors Youji s'en accommodait.

Mais le guitariste savait que le jeu en valait la chandelle, et les sourires de Ruki provoquaient en lui des sensations bien trop belles pour se priver de le rendre heureux. Youji se sentait totalement à l'aise en amour, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, s'essayant à ce jeu grisant qui consistait à toujours prendre les initiatives, tout en respectant le caractère pour le moins prononcé de son petit-ami. Le brun attendait les vacances d'été avec impatience, projetant de passer deux longs mois au bord de la mer avec Ruki, afin de chasser définitivement le souvenir de Reita qui semblait malgré tout hanter encore un peu le chanteur. Youji ignorait bien sûr ce qui s'était passé entre les deux adolescents, ainsi que les véritables sentiments de Ruki à l'égard du bassiste, mais il était difficile de ne pas s'apercevoir que Reita occupait une grande partie des pensées du blond.

A vrai dire, le guitariste repensait plutôt régulièrement à son rival, malgré la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en son petit-ami. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait poussé Ruki à ne plus vouloir entendre parler de Reita, et bien que cette situation l'arrange, Youji ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu pour le chanteur. Mais les membres de Mikoto avaient tout sauf le temps de s'ennuyer à quelques jours d'une nouvelle montée sur scène, et les soucis du guitariste disparaissaient toujours rapidement dans la musique et les cours qui occupaient le plus clair de son temps. Les rares moments où il pouvait y repenser se faisaient rares, à part les repas partagés avec Ruki et les quelques minutes de solitude durant lesquelles Youji devait attendre que son petit-ami daigne revenir du terrain de football pour le rejoindre.

"Eh, fillette." Le guitariste brun haussa un sourcil à ce commentaire qui lui était probablement désigné, faisant à peine l'effort de se retourner pour savoir à qui il avait affaire. Les remarques désobligeantes ne manquaient pas lorsque Ruki avait le malheur de le laisser seul, les commères du lycées préférant s'attaquer à Youji plutôt qu'à son petit-ami plus charismatique, sportif, et surtout réputé pour être très proche du groupe de garçons le plus populaire du lycée.

"Ton mec est pas là ce midi ? Comment ça va avec lui, il te bourre bien ?" s'enquit la voix moqueuse du lycéen qui avait abordé Youji, provoquant chez les adolescents qui observaient la scène un murmure admiratif de tant d'audace. Le brun se contenta d'ignorer son interlocuteur, habitué à ce genre de remarques et aux rumeurs qui semblaient ne jamais se lasser de parler de lui. Etre aussi impopulaire aurait pu sans doute être difficile si Youji n'avait pas eu Ruki et Kori, aussi se moquait-il éperdument de l'avis du reste du monde. Un autre commentaire plus vaseux que les autres se fit entendre, arrachant cette fois quelques rires aux spectateurs et le brun se retourna en sentant la main de son interlocuteur se poser sur son épaule, bien décidé à envoyer paître une bonne fois pour toute cet imbécile qui le dérangeait.

Lorsque Ruki pénétra enfin dans le réfectoire, quelques minutes plus tard, les têtes de quelques élèves se tournèrent vers lui et un murmure inquiet parcourut la salle. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, cherchant Youji du regard, mais le guitariste n'était visible nulle part et les quelques lycéens qu'il connaissait évitaient soigneusement de le regarder. Le chanteur s'approcha d'un de ses camarades et s'assit à sa table, une moue un peu inquiète sur le visage; Youji n'avait jusque là jamais été en retard au moindre rendez-vous.

"Salut. Tu aurais pas vu Youji ?" s'enquit le blond, ignorant la gêne avec laquelle l'autre lycéen détourna le regard. Celui-ci n'osa pas répondre et ce fut une fille à côté de lui qui prit la parole, jetant à Ruki un regard soucieux et compatissant. "Il doit être à l'infirmerie," expliqua-t-elle d'une voix timide. "Il y a eu une bagarre..." Le chanteur fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour demander des précisions, mais le camarade de classe que Ruki avait interrogé reprit la parole. "Youji saignait du nez mais je crois qu'il allait bien sinon. Tu devrais aller le voir..." ajouta évasivement l'adolescent, avant de détourner le regard d'un air gêné. Le blond poussa un soupir excédé et ne s'attarda pas une seconde de plus, attrapant son sac pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Le chanteur trouva Youji assis sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, la main sur un mouchoir qui empêchait le sang de couler de son nez. Le guitariste semblait en pleine forme à l'exception d'un peu de sang séché sur sa lèvre inférieure, et il sourit en se levant pour rejoindre son petit-ami. "Désolé de pas avoir pu t'attendre...J'ai dit à l'infirmière que tu m'apporterais à manger, ça te dérange pas ?" fit Youji en laissant le chanteur l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras. Ruki laissa échapper un soupir à la fois soulagé et réprobateur, bien plus prompt à s'énerver que son petit-ami qui restait calme malgré la situation.

"Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?" s'enquit le chanteur en reculant un peu, une de ses mains restant posée de manière possessive sur la hanche de Youji. Ruki détestait la violence et l'idée de frapper quelqu'un le répugnait, mais la simple pensée qu'un lycéen ai pu blesser volontairement une personne aussi gentille que son petit-ami lui faisait oublier tous ses principes. L'adolescent s'éloigna de quelques pas, le poing serré par ses envies de vengeance, agacé par l'absence de réponse du brun dont le caractère n'était décidément pas d'être rancunier. Youji s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras du blond, se serrant contre lui pour le calmer, malgré le soupir excédé que poussa le jeune chanteur à son contact.

"Quelqu'un m'a défendu... C'est bon, t'en fais pas," murmura le guitariste brun en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Ruki. Youji sourit tendrement en entendant son petit-ami soupirer à nouveau d'agacement, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser un peu timidement. "Un des garçons avec qui tu es souvent, mais je me souviens plus de son nom..." ajouta le guitariste dans une dernière tentative pour détendre un peu le blond qui semblait toujours aussi déterminé à apprendre le respect à ceux qui avaient osé frapper son petit-ami. Ruki releva la tête vers le brun qui le dépassait au moins d'une demi tête, oubliant un peu ses désirs de vengeance. Un garçon du lycée avec qui il trainait souvent... Uruha était à exclure, puisqu'il fréquentait à présent l'université, et aux yeux de Ruki une seule autre personne aurait pu intervenir pour protéger le jeune guitariste. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond qui imaginait déjà Reita défendre Youji lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole, semblant avoir enfin retrouvé le nom de son protecteur. "Il m'a demandé de ne pas te parler de ça alors ne lui dit pas," avertit le brun en caressant doucement les hanches de son petit-ami. "Mais je crois qu'il s'appelle... Yune, ou un truc du genre."


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 13/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **J'ai tout essayé, les Gazettos refusent de m'appartenir...

**Note :** Le premier lemon de la fic ! Il était temps !

* * *

**28 Aout 1999**** :**

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai passé mes vacances avec Youji. On est allés à la plage et à la montagne avec Kori, on a passé deux mois rien qu'entre membres de Mikoto._

_Le festival durant lequel on devait jouer s'est bien passé..._

_Mais Kori est prise à ses examens. Elle monte à Tokyo l'année prochaine pour entrer dans une stupide université, alors que Youji et moi on ira là où Uruha et Reita font leurs études. _

_Un autre bassiste... Je veux pas trouver un autre bassiste, mais parfois j'espère que ce sera Reita. C'est débile non ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je pense à lui._

_Rei... C'est juste un ami pour moi maintenant. De toutes façons je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui reparler pendant les vacances, mais l'époque où j'étais amoureux de lui est finie et bien finie. Je suis très bien avec Youji... Il m'aime comme je suis, pourquoi j'irais me fatiguer à m'accrocher à un bassiste même pas prêt à m'accorder un regard ?_

Ruki referma son journal intime, assis sur la moquette de la chambre de son petit-ami. On n'entendait plus l'eau de la douche couler, ce qui signifiait que Youji sortirait bientôt de la salle de bain et le chanteur avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour écrire devant qui que ce soit. Il était habituellement muet comme une carpe à propos de ses sentiments, à l'image de Reita qu'il avait longtemps admiré, et admettre qu'il ressentait réellement tout ce qu'il écrivait dans son petit carnet était pour le moment au dessus de ses forces.

On dit souvent que les chanteurs sont ceux, dans un groupe, qui ressentent les émotions les plus fortes, parce qu'ils doivent utiliser leur propre corps au lieu d'un instrument pour les mettre sous forme de mots. Youji était persuadé de la véracité de cet adage et savait à quel point son petit-ami pouvait se mettre en colère pour des détails ou se sentir frustré et impuissant à la moindre contrariété. Le brun s'approcha doucement de Ruki qui regardait ailleurs, s'agenouillant juste devant lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir aux changements d'humeur du chanteur, de plus en plus fréquents à mesure que la rentrée approchait, et avec elle la perspective de trouver un nouveau bassiste pour le groupe... ou d'abandonner.

"A quoi tu penses ?" demanda tendrement le guitariste, à la fois amusé et légèrement préoccupé. Il n'y avait jamais de réponse à cette question qui revenait parfois plusieurs fois par jour, Ruki se contentait de l'embrasser en silence. Mais ce soir-là il se pencha vers Youji pour l'attirer dans ses bras, déposant un baiser dans le cou encore mouillé du brun. Le regard du chanteur était déterminé, parcourant les lèvres puis le torse mince de son petit-ami. Il semblait avoir prit la décision de cesser de s'encombrer l'esprit avec des questions dont les réponses viendraient naturellement plus tard, et Youji dû retenir un petit sourire gentiment moqueur en voyant son chanteur prendre encore une fois cette résolution qu'il ne tenait jamais.

"Un peu de musique ?" proposa le guitariste brun, tendant le bras pour attraper la télécommande et allumer la petite chaîne hi-fi que ses parents lui avaient payé pour son anniversaire. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton 'play' lorsque Ruki posa sa main sur les doigts de son petit-ami pour l'arrêter dans son geste en secouant doucement la tête. Youji laissa la main du blond guider la sienne sur le sol, ses lèvres rejoignant celles du chanteur dans la lumière peu à peu déclinante du crépuscule. Le guitariste était à genoux entre les jambes de Ruki, ses doigts caressant la peau bronzée du cou de l'adolescent, fermant les yeux au contact des mains du blond contre son dos. Les caresses du chanteur étaient toujours un peu paresseuses, données avec une douceur indolente, les yeux mis clos de Ruki brillant d'un éclat indéchiffrable durant les longs baisers qu'ils échangeaient. La sensualité incarnée... Aux yeux de Youji, ce contact léger et éphémère des doigts courts du blond contre sa peau humide était le plus délicieux du monde, éveillant au creux de son ventre l'envie de rendre cet amant si passif fou de désir.

Ruki brisa le baiser le premier, sa tête s'inclinant sur le côté, ses paupières closes comme une invitation et une marque d'absolue confiance. Le brun déposa un dernier baiser sur la bouche encore entrouverte de son petit-ami et laissa ses lèvres embrasser le cou du chanteur, dont la respiration perdait de sa régularité à chaque baiser un peu plus appuyé au creux de sa clavicule. Les lèvres seulement un peu ouvertes de Ruki laissaient échapper un souffle à peine audible, ses yeux mis-clos fixant l'épaule du guitariste à portée de ses lèvres, tandis que les doigts du blond remontaient le long du dos de Youji pour redescendre sur les épaules et le torse du brun, les caresses de Ruki se perdant parfois jusqu'au ventre maigre de son petit-ami.

Les deux adolescents étaient assis torse nus contre le lit de Youji, assez intimes pour ne pas prendre la peine de s'habiller totalement alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement des parents du guitariste. La main du brun descendit le long du torse de son petit-ami, effleurant à peine les deux boutons de chair qui l'ornaient avant de glisser sur les hanches de Ruki puis les cuisses du blond encore habillées d'un pantalon large et confortable. Les paupières du chanteur se fermèrent à nouveau et ses mains suivirent un trajet similaire à celui des longs doigts de Youji, caressant une à une les côtes du brun qui apparaissaient sous sa peau, touchant un instant la ceinture de son pantalon et ses hanches saillantes avant de descendre presque timidement sur les fesses du guitariste.

Les lèvres de celui-ci s'entrouvrirent pour lâcher un soupir de surprise, interrompant ses baisers de plus en plus osés et appuyés dans le cou de Ruki. Le brun jeta un regard aux paupières closes de son amant et il ferma les yeux à son tour, laissant sa bouche et sa langue descendre lentement en haut du torse du chanteur dont la tête se pencha en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le lit.

"Non pas ça..." murmura à peine Ruki, une main sur le front de son petit-ami pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Youji lui adressa un regard un peu perdu et surpris de la réaction du blond, mais le même éclat de désir brillait dans les yeux aux lentilles grises qui le fixaient avec une intensité plutôt troublante. Le guitariste brun sourit, se redressa pour embrasser Ruki et caresser ses jambes, l'incitant à les resserrer de manière à ce que Youji puisse s'assoir sur les cuisses de son petit-ami.

Leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, les deux adolescents se fixèrent un instant, un sourire énigmatique dansant sur les lèvres du brun. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et captura à nouveau les lèvres de Ruki, leurs langues se frôlant et se caressant avec plus d'intensité à mesure que le chanteur pouvait sentir le torse encore humide de Youji se coller contre le sien. Les jambes du guitariste étaient repliées de part et d'autre des cuisses de son petit-ami, les genoux posés au sol, à cheval sur Ruki de manière à ce que leurs tétons rendus plus sensibles par le désir se frôlent parfois, envoyant des frissons dignes de décharges électriques le long de leur colonne vertébrale.

Ce baiser était de loin le plus passionné et le plus long qu'ils avaient échangés, paupières closes, progressivement coupés du monde à l'exception des lèvres de l'autre et de caresses timides sur la peau de plus en plus chaude des deux amants. Les doigts de Ruki ne cessaient d'aller et venir le long du dos du brun, caressant ses épaules et les plus longues mèches de ses cheveux foncés, avant de redescendre pour s'attarder sur la ceinture qui privait encore le chanteur d'explorer plus librement le corps de la personne qu'il désirait à cet instant le plus au monde. Les paumes de Youji étaient appuyées sur la moquette de chaque côté de la taille de son petit-ami, mais l'une d'elle remonta le long des flancs de Ruki sous une caresse un peu plus insistante de celui-ci. Les mains du blond descendirent des épaules de Youji le long de son torse, le regard de Ruki ne quittant plus les yeux mis clos de son petit-ami, laissant échapper un soupir d'envie lorsque ses doigts défirent la ceinture du brun avec l'hésitation des premières fois.

Youji brisa à nouveau le baiser en sentant son amant effleurer son entre-jambe, et pencha sa tête dans le cou du blond comme s'il était trop troublé pour l'embrasser alors que les mains de Ruki lui retiraient doucement son pantalon. Le brun dû se relever légèrement pour permettre à son petit-ami de le déshabiller, s'appuyant contre son torse tandis que le chanteur remontait lentement ses doigts le long des cuisses désormais nues de Youji, savourant le contact de cette peau étonnamment douce qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais touchée. Le guitariste s'assit à nouveau sur les genoux de son amant, un léger soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres appuyées contre le cou de Ruki, son bassin venant toucher celui du blond comme par inadvertance. Youji s'émerveillait de la manière dont sa peau caressait sans cesse celle du chanteur alors que leurs torses se touchaient, que leurs mains se frôlaient parfois, et de cette chaleur qui l'envahissait de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils cherchaient tous deux à apprendre les courbes masculines du corps de l'autre.

Le brun sentit ses bras trembler légèrement lorsque les doigts de Ruki s'attardèrent en bas de son dos, juste au dessus de la ceinture de son boxer. Le corps et les caresses du blond lui faisaient envie plus que jamais, mais il luttait pour ne pas trop presser son petit-ami, motivé par la perspective d'entendre son chanteur gémir d'un désir insatisfait. Ce fut Ruki qui prit les initiatives, laissant très lentement ses mains descendre sur les fesses du guitariste, comme pour en redessiner la courbe parfaite et mémoriser la sensation nouvelle de la peau de Youji sous son boxer un peu large. Le brun captura à nouveau les lèvres de son amant et suivit les doigts de celui-ci qui le poussaient à appuyer leurs bassins un peu plus fortement l'un contre l'autre, laissant échapper un son qui ressemblait à un faible gémissement lorsque son sexe durcit par le désir frotta légèrement contre l'entre-jambes du chanteur.

On va vraiment le faire... ne put s'empêcher de penser Ruki en frémissant, un peu nerveux de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Ca va vraiment arriver... Mais Youji unit à nouveau ses lèvres à celles du blond avec sa douceur habituelle et le chanteur laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être dans le baiser, totalement apaisé par les caresses de son amant qui le rassurait sans même le savoir.

"Monte sur le lit..." murmura celui-ci d'une voix légèrement tendue, son regard évitant soigneusement celui de Ruki. Le chanteur sourit tendrement et prit Youji par le bras pour l'attirer avec lui sur les couvertures, rendu plus confiant et plus entreprenant par l'hésitation du brun. Il s'agissait de Youji après tout, le garçon qui lui avait appris à jouer de la guitare et la personne qui le connaissait probablement le mieux au monde, pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Le blond frémit à nouveau en sentant son petit-ami s'assoir sur son bassin alors que le chanteur l'entrainait dans un baiser langoureux. Mais il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'hésitation ou de nervosité dans le comportement de Ruki cette fois, et ses doigts se glissèrent à nouveau sur les fesses du guitariste pour frotter à peine un instant leurs bassin l'un contre l'autre, arrachant au brun un gémissement troublant.

Youji n'aurait sans doute jamais pu imaginer que les choses se passeraient ainsi... Etre assis sur les hanches de son amant, sentir l'entre-jambes du chanteur frotter parfois entre ses fesses presque nues à l'exception de son boxer, était à la fois inattendu et bien plus tentant que tous les scénarios auxquels il avait pensé. Ruki n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à prendre trop les initiatives alors naturellement, le guitariste s'était toujours vu comme le dominateur, mais le regard brûlant et possessif que lui adressait le blond ne laissait plus aucun doute quand au rôle qu'il tiendrait. Et finalement c'était mieux ainsi, Youji était au fond de lui plutôt timide et effacé, prenant les initiatives avec son petit-ami uniquement parce que celui-ci ne se montrait presque jamais très affectueux. Les choses semblaient revenir dans l'ordre, dans l'intimité de leurs premières caresses... c'était tellement bon de se laisser aller, le guitariste brun aurait pu se vendre corps et âme pour passer juste quelques minutes de plus assis sur la preuve tangible de la force du désir de son amant, à se laisser guider par des caresses tendres qui les menaient pas à pas vers leur toute première étreinte...

Youji était méconnaissable. Le dos légèrement cambré, juste assez pour donner quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique à sa silhouette mince, les lèvres entrouvertes et le regard perdu quelque part entre le visage du chanteur qu'il semblait ne pas vraiment voir, et ses fantasmes qui prenaient vie sous les caresses du blond. Ruki ne quittait pas son amant des yeux, une main gardant les fesses du brun contre les siennes, instaurant un léger mouvement de frottement entre leurs deux bassins, une si légère caresse qui était à cet instant aussi essentielle et vitale que leurs respirations de plus en plus troublées par le désir. L'autre main du chanteur se perdait tantôt dans les cheveux de son amant, tantôt le long du torse de celui-ci où perlaient déjà quelques gouttes de sueur se mêlant aux gouttelettes s'échappant des cheveux encore humides du brun. Les doigts de Ruki se refermèrent finalement sur ceux du guitariste, les guidant doucement le long de son torse, puis sur son ventre plus musclé et bronzé que celui-ci de Youji, et enfin sur la ceinture du pantalon qui retenait encore l'érection désormais presque douloureuse du petit blond, lui arrachant de brefs soupirs de frustration au moindre mouvement.

Ce geste sembla ramener le guitariste brun à la réalité et il s'affaira à débarrasser son petit-ami de son pantalon devenu trop encombrant, enivré par la perspective de ressentir plus de plaisir encore que celui issu de leurs bassins qui ondulaient l'un contre l'autre. Youji ne se souciait plus ni des états d'âme du blond, ni de quoi que ce fut d'autre; il avait les bras et les mains tremblants sous le désir, les lèvres entrouvertes, son regard peinait à se concentrer sur quelque chose en particulier à mesure que ses doigts découvraient la chaleur du sexe de Ruki, désormais presque accessibles aux caresses que le brun brûlait d'offrir à son amant. Le guitariste sentit à peine son propre boxer glisser le long de ses cuisses alors qu'il débarrassait le blond du sien, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure tandis que le sexe du chanteur s'offrait sans pudeur à son regard.

Youji se redressa brièvement, bougeant les jambes pour faire glisser son boxer jusqu'à ses chevilles et le laisser tomber au pieds du lit, ses doigts venant à peine effleurer la peau chaude et sensible du sexe de son amant. Ruki ferma les yeux à peine un instant, inspirant une bouffée d'air sous le plaisir, avant de fixer le guitariste d'un regard à la fois dominateur et implorant. Ce fut au tour de celui-ci de fermer les yeux en pressant son bassin à nouveau contre celui du blond, hanches contre hanches, peau contre peau, les deux garçons soupirant et gémissant parfois sous le contact trop doux et éphémère de leurs sexes durcit par le désir.

"Ru-chan..." réussit finalement à murmurer Youji, brisant le silence en arrachant au chanteur un gémissement un peu plus marqué que les autres, troublé par la voix du brun que le désir rendait plus rauque. "On va le faire... J'ai trop envie... T'inquiètes pas... J'ai de quoi..." Le guitariste s'interrompit pour appuyer un peu plus son bas-ventre contre celui de son petit-ami, le faisant à nouveau gémir, tandis que Youji attrapait un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il s'attendait à ce que ce genre de moment soit atrocement embarrassant ce fut à peine si Ruki remarqua quoi que ce soit, ses doigts cherchant déjà à écarter timidement les cuisses du brun, attendant son accord.

"Fais-le..." murmura simplement le guitariste, prenant la main du blond pour la porter à sa bouche et mouiller de salive les doigts du chanteur. Celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres sans doute pour ajouter quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire dégénéra en un faible gémissement, lorsque Youji se cambra pour amener son bassin le plus près possible des doigts humides de son amant.

"Veux pas te faire mal..." laissa échapper celui-ci sans doute en guise d'avertissement ou de réponse. Ruki pressa le plus doucement possible son index un peu tremblant contre l'intimité chaude du guitariste, fixant le visage de celui-ci pour ne rien perdre des expressions qui s'y peignaient et ne surtout pas faire les choses trop vite. Mais lorsque Youji poussa un gémissement rauque, ses hanches s'abaissant d'elles-mêmes contre la main du chanteur, ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres et poussa son index le plus loin possible dans l'intimité de son petit-ami, fasciné par le plaisir qui se lisait sur les traits du brun. Youji rouvrit les yeux, semblant lui-même surpris par les sensations que lui procurait son amant, glissant une main entre ses propres cuisses pour guider les doigts du blond et l'inciter à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Le plaisir était presque étourdissant... A vrai dire ce n'était pas de la satisfaction pure, plutôt un mélange subtil, une alchimie parfaite entre le désir qui faisait encore trembler les mains du jeune guitariste et ce plaisir qui se répandait dans son corps comme une flamme. Il aurait voulu que ça ne finisse jamais... les doigts de Ruki si délicats qui le caressaient, ce corps sous le sien qui lui faisait envie à en perdre la tête et sa peau brûlante de désir, à tel point qu'il était sûr à chaque seconde de ne pas pouvoir endurer davantage jusqu'à ce que le plaisir monte encore d'un cran, augmentant de plus en plus le rythme déjà rapide de ses battements de coeur.

"Ruuchan..." appela plaintivement Youji, ses hanches cherchant à s'abaisser vers le bassin du blond couché sous lui. Le chanteur avait les mains tremblantes lui aussi, retirant ses doigts de l'intimité du guitariste sans plus trop de douceur pour pouvoir enfin guider son sexe vers le corps qui l'attirait, qui le désirait, le corps élancé et maigre, frissonnant de désir, de l'homme dont il avait à présent désespérément besoin.

Le brun ferma les yeux, serrant ses poings sur le matelas lorsqu'il sentit Ruki glisser doucement en lui. Le chanteur avait une main en bas de son dos, il semblait décidé à prendre son temps malgré leur impatience. Youji se mordit violemment la lèvre pour dissiper la douleur et l'inconfort, cherchant à concentrer son attention sur autre chose. Les gémissements de Ruki... Le guitariste rejeta la tête en arrière, bougeant très légèrement ses hanches sur le sexe de son amant afin de lui arracher de légers soupirs de frustration et de plaisir mêlés, la gêne des premiers instants s'estompant finalement plutôt rapidement sous les gémissements érotiques du blond.

Alors Youji commença à bouger plus vite, les mains du chanteur sur ses hanches, l'encourageant à continuer. Ses lèvres ne se refermaient plus à présent, ses paupières étaient étroitement closes et les gémissements des deux adolescents se mêlaient dans la pièce à mesure que leurs mouvements devenaient plus fébriles, les guidant tous deux vers le plaisir. Ruki glissa sa main le long du ventre de son amant, jusqu'à son torse, puis il sentit celui-ci se contracter et gémir plus fort tandis que l'intimité de Youji se resserrait de manière spasmodique autour de son sexe. Le blond se cambra, donnant un dernier coup de hanches dans le corps du brun, gémissant longuement alors que le guitariste crispait ses doigts sur les couvertures et nichait son visage au creux du cou du chanteur, murmurant son prénom au moment où tous les deux musiciens atteignaient ensemble l'orgasme.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 14/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **J'ai tout essayé, les Gazettos refusent de m'appartenir...

**Note :** The return of the Noseless

* * *

**11 Septembre 1999**** :**

_Cher journal,_

_La rentrée était plutôt cool ! C'est totalement différent l'université et on a beaucoup de temps libre. _

_Dommage qu'on ai pas de groupe, hein... _

_Youji est dans le même groupe de travail que moi, il a demandé à un étudiant d'échanger de place pour qu'on ai cours tous les deux dans la même classe. _

_Reita et Uruha ne sont pas sur le même campus que nous, par contre, bien que ce soit en théorie la même université... _

_Je les ai vus il n'y a pas très longtemps. Rei m'a juste dit bonjour de loin mais il souriait et Uru s'est jeté dans mes bras en parlant de ses copines et en me demandant si j'avais passé de bonnes vacances. Quel débile ! Yune m'a insulté comme d'habitude... ça, ça me manquait. Serais-je maso ? J'ai faillit le remercier d'avoir empêché Youji de se faire casser la gueule, avant les vacances, mais il m'aurait sans doute envoyer chier alors laisse tomber..._

_Sérieusement ça me fait plaisir de les revoir. _

_Reita est... hm... Reita. _

Les cours s'arrêtaient tôt le lundi après-midi. Comme tous les jours à vrai dire, l'université offrait aux étudiants plus de temps libre que d'heures de cours, ce qui contrastait étonnamment avec le lycée. Ruki ne chantait presque plus, pas vraiment motivé par la situation tendue de Mikoto, et se contentait de donner de temps à autre des cours de batterie à Kai; ce qui lui laissait énormément de temps à perdre en plus des quelques heures par semaine qu'il passait à travailler au Royal Host. L'adolescent passait donc le plus clair de ses journées en ville, assis à la terrasse d'un café ou occupé à faire les boutiques avec des filles de l'université. Il prenait ses habitudes, apprenant à fréquenter plutôt le foyer du campus où la bière était moins chère et les étudiants de son âge plus nombreux, et ne prêtait que peu d'attention à ses études. Le privilège des longues années d'enseignement supérieur, au Japon, où l'on peut perdre un peu son temps...

Ce jour-là, Ruki était assis à l'ombre du bâtiment abritant le foyer et un des deux restaurants universitaires du campus, très occupé à ne rien faire. Une tasse de café à demie remplie achevait de tiédir devant lui, quelques étudiants bavardaient un peu plus loin, une légère brise rafraichissant l'atmosphère encore chaude de l'été qui s'achevait. Ruki ferma les yeux, laissant le vent chaud de ce début d'automne jouer avec ses cheveux tandis qu'il repensait au comportement de Youji après les vacances. Le guitariste s'était montré beaucoup plus affectueux depuis leur première fois, laissant entendre à son petit-ami qu'il commençait à faire des projets d'avenir pour tous les deux, comme par exemple louer un appartement ensemble ou monter à Tokyo pour faire de la musique. Et malgré l'affection que Ruki portait à son amant, malgré les longs mois durant lesquels il avait appris à l'aimer peut-être pas autant qu'il aimait Reita, mais au moins un peu, il n'avait jamais pensé que leur relation puisse devenir sérieuse à ce point. Faire des projets d'avenir ? Le chanteur appréciait Youji, probablement plus qu'il ne le réalisait lui-même, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'ils finiraient par se séparer et resteraient bons amis, que ce ne serait qu'une passade en attendant autre chose. Ruki ne s'en était certes pas rendu compte, il n'était pas assez cruel pour ça. Mais il devait désormais choisir entre la perspective de blesser son guitariste et celle de se forcer à accepter ses désirs, en espérant que les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles-même.

Le bruit d'une chaise raclant sur les pierre de la terrasse tira le chanteur de ses pensées. Il releva la tête, l'air surpris, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le sourire d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, un blond coiffé en crète qui posait soigneusement contre la table l'étuis d'une basse. Reita était assis là, vêtu simplement d'une chemise et d'un jean délavé, mais Ruki sentit un frisson le parcourir à la vue de ces doigts longs et fins qui l'avaient autrefois touché, de ce torse un peu découvert qu'il avait caressé à peine six mois auparavant... Oh il aurait pu mourir de honte d'avoir oublié à quel point cette sensation chaude, comme une décharge électrique au creux de son ventre, était agréable. Le chanteur pensa distraitement que Youji ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là, malgré le plaisir des longues nuits qu'ils avaient passées l'un contre l'autre après la toute première fois. Il se surprit à imaginer à quel point ces choses-là pourrait être agréables avec un homme qui le troublait déjà seulement par sa présence, à quel point ce plaisir-là qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer dépassait ce qu'il avait déjà connu...

"Il parait que tu cherches un bassiste ?" s'enquit le plus âgé, posant sur la table du foyer un des prospectus que les deux garçons de Mikoto avaient accroché un peu partout. Le chanteur resta immobile quelques instants, surpris, puis un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il hocha la tête, la chaleur dans son ventre remontant jusqu'à son coeur alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà chanter au son de la basse de Reita. Si le bassiste blond remplaçait Kori, tout serait vraiment parfait; Ruki pourrait profiter de la présence de Reita et être avec Youji, ce qui était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

"Je ne veux pas faire partie de Mikoto," ajouta le bassiste comme s'il avait pu lire les pensées de l'adolescent assis face à lui. "Mais Uruha et moi on cherche à former un groupe, avec Yune, et ils ont tous les deux proposé que tu viennes. Je suis plutôt d'accord..." Reita laissa sa dernière phrase en suspend, baissant la tête comme s'il était embarrassé d'admettre une telle chose. Le chanteur ouvrit la bouche sans rien répondre, ses lèvres formant un "o" silencieux tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec le bord du prospectus que Reita avait posé sur la table.

"Youji ne..." commença Ruki plus comme une formalité que parce qu'il voulait connaître la réponse à sa question.

"Youji ne peut pas venir. On a déjà un guitariste," coupa le bassiste avec une légère grimace que Ruki ne remarqua même pas, trop occupé à peser le pour et le contre de la proposition du blond. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait un jour l'occasion de jouer dans le même groupe que Reita, alors pourquoi cette perspective semblait-elle soudain inévitable ? Mikoto ne marchait plus très bien, certes, mais il leur suffirait de trouver un bassiste, un batteur et les choses fonctionneraient à nouveau aussi bien qu'avant. Chanter avec Youji et Kori l'avait rendu heureux, mis à part peut-être ses sentiments de l'époque à l'égard de Reita. Ils avaient construit tellement de choses, Youji s'était donné tellement de mal... Ruki avait l'impression de ne pas avoir tout à fait le droit de réduire à néant tous les efforts du guitariste, de tout détruire simplement pour des sentiments qu'il était sensé avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Pourquoi lui de toutes façons ? Le jeune chanteur réalisa avec un certain malaise qu'il ne s'était même pas réjouit à l'idée de trouver un bassiste pour son groupe, que la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé était d'avoir à nouveau Reita près de lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le bassiste blond reprit la parole d'une voix au début légèrement hésitante, sans doute pour fournir à Ruki la raison pour laquelle Youji ne pouvait pas jouer avec leur nouveau groupe, mais le petit blond n'écoutait plus. A l'instant où Reita avait fait miroiter la perspective d'un nouveau groupe, il avait compris que Mikoto ne le satisferait jamais vraiment. C'était peut-être uniquement à cause des sentiments que le chanteur éprouvait malgré tout, sans le savoir, pour Reita... mais le blond était avant tout un musicien hors pair qui surpassait de loin Kori ou n'importe quel autre bassiste que Mikoto pourrait jamais trouver dans leur petite ville. Quand à Uruha, même s'il était plus intéressé par les filles que par les répétitions, il avait un véritable talent et atteignait aisément un niveau supérieur à celui de Youji en bien moins d'heures de travail.

Reita, Uruha, et Ruki. Ils formeraient le meilleur trio possible, le chanteur en était déjà persuadé, c'était à la fois une perspective excitante et terrifiante. Travailler avec des hommes de deux ans son aîné ne serait pas facile, il faudrait supporter les moqueries de Yune et puis côtoyer Reita tous les jours promettait d'être riche en émotions, mais Ruki ne désirait rien tant qu'accepter. Il ne voulait plus d'un nouveau bassiste pour Mikoto - à vrai dire il ne voulait même plus de Mikoto - il voulait Reita, et il voulait un nouveau groupe, toute la culpabilité qu'il aurait dû ressentir à l'idée d'abandonner Youji s'évanouissant à chaque fois qu'il jetait un regard à l'homme assis face à lui.

"Bon... J'ai dit à Uruha que je l'attendrais à la fin des cours, je vais y aller," déclara finalement Reita en tirant Ruki de ses pensées, l'air soulagé à l'idée de partir - il n'avait jamais été le genre de personne doué pour les discussions sérieuses. "Tu euh... J'espère que tu viendras. Tu m'appelleras ?" Le chanteur hocha la tête en guise de réponse, souriant à nouveau sans même en avoir conscience à Reita qui se levait pour quitter la terrasse. Le bassiste blond adressa un dernier signe de la main à Ruki et se dirigea vers la sortie du campus, laissant derrière lui le prospectus de Mikoto un adolescent en proie à un dilemme douloureux.

S'il avait réellement réussi à oublier Reita, qu'il n'éprouvait pour lui rien d'autre que de l'amitié, le chanteur n'aurait sans doute pas hésité une seconde et choisit Mikoto. S'il avait été sincèrement amoureux de Youji... Ruki se mordit la lèvre et posa son menton sur la table du foyer, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Youji. Il pouvait toujours prétendre le contraire, refuser l'offre de Reita et se préparer à le regretter amèrement, personne d'autre que lui n'en souffrirait. Quitter Mikoto revenait à quitter Youji, à le blesser uniquement dans l'espoir de pouvoir séduire l'homme qui l'avait pourtant déjà fait souffrir une fois, plusieurs mois auparavant...

Le chanteur poussa un long soupir et se leva à son tour, jetant le prospectus dans la poubelle du foyer. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, abandonner presque tout ce qui le rendait heureux pour une once d'espoir, était cruel et pour le moins dangereux... Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 15/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **J'ai tout essayé, les Gazettos refusent de m'appartenir...

**Note :** Le charley c'est un bout de batterie. Ca ressemble à une cymbale, un peu.

* * *

**23 Octobre 1999**** : **

_Cher journal ! _

_J'arrête pas de sourire et en même temps je suis tout le temps sur les nerfs. _

_Je vais aller dans le groupe d'Uruha, Yune et Rei. Rei est venu lui-même me le proposer. Il a dit qu'il voulait vraiment que je vienne... Yune m'a juste dit que si je venais j'avais intéret à être bon. J'ai dit au revoir à Mikoto... Youji m'a largué d'après lui parce qu'il m'aime trop pour qu'on reste ensemble... Kori m'a traité d'idiot et Uruha est venu à la maison pour me changer les idées dès qu'il a su. Youji préfère m'oublier, Kori est de son côté à en juger par les regards pleins de reproches et ses longs silences les rares fois où on se voit. Youji a changé de groupe à la fac pour ne plus avoir à supporter ma présence, Uruha passe me voir tous les midis et je sais très bien que Reita mange de son côté avec Yune. Je redeviens jaloux. Je suis amoureux... Fuck ! Fuck ! Fuck ! _

_Tant pis. J'ai fait mon choix et je vais m'accrocher, Yune n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Je pige pas pourquoi il a aidé Youji s'il me déteste autant, j'ai demandé à Uru mais il a juste haussé les épaules en disant que Yune a son propre caractère et que je "verrais bien". _

_Je les emmerde. _

_Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'Uruha est vraiment un ami génial. Il reste tout le temps avec moi depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Youji, il sait que ben... ça va pas fort, même si c'est de Rei et non de Youji dont je suis amoureux. Oh, pour Rei il ne sait pas. J'imagine même pas la réaction ! Il ne saura jamais._

_Moi qui pensais qu'Uruha était dégoûté par le fait que je suis homo... Quand je lui ai demandé il m'a juste dit que Reita.. m'avait fait la gueule pour une raison connue de lui seul, et qu'il voulait attendre que ça se calme avant de me reparler. Il voulait pas avoir l'impression de trahir Rei. Je comprends ça. En fait c'est uniquement de la faute de Reita, ne ?_

_J'ai beau me dire qu'il ne m'aime pas et tout, j'ai quand même un peu d'espoir. C'est vraiment, vraiment idiot. J'imagine que c'est ça, le principe d'être amoureux._

_Je sais franchement pas si je dois me sentir déprimé ou très heureux. Il m'est arrivé trop de trucs géniaux et trop de trucs désastreux ces temps-ci... Mais tout ça n'est pas grave parce que ce soir je fais ma première vraie répétition avec Uruha et Reita ! ...Et Yune. _

_Tout n'est pas perdu, au pire je lui lancerais mon micro dans la figure. _

Le nouveau groupe s'appelait Ma'die Kusse, une "brillante" idée d'Uruha. Plus personne n'essayait de savoir ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du guitariste blond, surtout pas Yune qui se contentait de secouer la tête d'un air désapprobateur à chaque fois que le nom du groupe était mentionné. Ruki se contentait de faire profil bas, essayant de ne pas déjà s'attirer les moqueries du batteur, et encore un peu intimidé par la présence de Reita. Ils avaient déjà passé plusieurs soirées tous ensemble au cours desquelles les quatre musiciens s'étaient mis d'accord sur une première chanson à jouer, une vieille composition d'Uruha et Reita. Chacun devait travailler de son côté, Ruki avait dû écrire les paroles en quelques jours et les apprendre avant la première répétition qui devait servir à mettre au point les derniers détails.

Le rythme de travail était bien différent de Mikoto. Tous les membres de Ma'die Kusse avaient leurs études à poursuivre et travaillaient à des endroits différents, ce qui rendait les horaires des répétitions plus compliqués à trouver. Tout le monde se retrouvait en général le samedi soir dans la maison de vacances des riches parents d'Uruha, située à moins d'une heure à pieds de la ville. Le guitariste commençait inévitablement par se plaindre de devoir rester chez lui alors que de "nombreuses filles l'attendaient au centre ville", mais quelques minutes à parler de musique le transformaient en un guitariste passionné prêt à passer une nuit blanche pour faire progresser le groupe.

Au sein de Mikoto, malgré les apparences, Kori et Youji avaient des caractères assez proches. Ils étaient tous les deux timides, très réservés, et avaient toujours laissé Ruki prendre la plupart des décisions, sauf peut-être lorsque le bon choix s'imposait de lui-même. Les répétitions calmes et professionnelles de Mitoko n'avaient rien à voir avec les trois ou quatre réunions de Ma'die Kusse auxquelles Ruki avait assisté.

Un groupe formé de Reita, Uruha et Yune n'arrivait jamais au complet à l'heure convenue. Inévitablement, un des membres de Ma'die Kusse était en retard, le plus souvent Uruha, sans compter son manque de motivation durant les premiers quarts d'heure de travail. Reita semblait la plus part du temps très distrait, écoutant simplement les débats animés du groupe et intervenant lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, auquel cas il restait sur ses positions jusqu'à avoir gain de cause. Le reste du temps, lorsqu'il n'était pas d'humeur à travailler, le bassiste prenait la parole uniquement pour plaisanter, rapidement rejoint par Yune dont la motivation semblait plutôt fragile. Le batteur était le moins endurant, poussant des soupirs exagérés de plus en plus fréquemment à mesure que les heures passaient, jusqu'à refuser purement et simplement de travailler à la fin des répétitions.

Ainsi, Ruki avait passé ses premières réunions avec Ma'die Kusse à écouter plus qu'à participer, constatant avec étonnement que les trois autres musiciens envisageaient réellement de former un groupe en gardant un tel comportement. Lui qui était habitué à être le plus dynamique de Mikoto passait totalement inaperçu au sein de Ma'die Kusse, et le plus difficile à croire était que le groupe réussissait à progresser malgré l'attitude de ses membres. Ruki appréciait toujours aussi peu Yune, mais il connaissait suffisamment Reita et Uruha pour savoir à quel point la musique comptait pour eux, et qu'ils se seraient sans doute calmés si leur façon peu orthodoxe de travailler ne leur avait rien apporté de bon.

Ce soir-là, un samedi comme d'habitude, Ruki était allongé dans l'herbe du jardin de la maison des parents d'Uruha. Les membres de Ma'die Kusse avaient renoncé à fixer une heure précise pour le début de la répétition, et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait très pressé étant donné que la personne qui était d'ordinaire la plus en retard était la seule à posséder les clefs du garage où ils joueraient. Le chanteur avait déjà fermé les yeux depuis de longues minutes, somnolant un peu dans la brise du crépuscule, lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta devant le portail. Ruki se redressa et se leva rapidement, craignant un instant l'arrivée des parents d'Uruha avant de reconnaître la voiture du guitariste blond.

"Ruki-chan !" s'exclama le jeune homme en descendant de sa voiture pour aller ouvrir le garage, bientôt suivit par Yune. Ruki rendit son salut au guitariste et posa son sac sur le sol poussiéreux de la pièce, déjà un peu nerveux à l'idée de chanter pour la première fois en répétition devant ses amis. Yune se dirigea sans un mot vers la batterie, prenant place sur le tabouret avec un petit sourire en coin avant de commencer à jouer le rythme de la première composition de Ma'die Kusse, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas distraire Uruha qui cherchait désespérément une prise électrique où brancher l'ampli de la guitare.

Reita arriva à pieds devant la maison et les rejoignit finalement, tenant sa basse d'une main comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'instrument le plus lourd du groupe - mis à part la batterie. Yune frappa un peu plus fort sur le charley lorsque le bassiste entra dans le garage, arrachant à Uruha un grognement désapprobateur.

"Attendez-moi au moins pour jouer," se plaignit ce dernier en écartant de vieux vélos qui semblait ne pas avoir servit depuis plusieurs années, dégageant enfin une prise électrique. Reita s'approcha d'Uruha pour aider à brancher leurs amplis et faire quelques réglages, échangeant quelques mots avec le guitariste tandis que Yune se lançait dans une petite séance d'improvisation, en guise d'échauffement pour la répétition. Le micro de Ruki était branché et théoriquement déjà prêt, mais le chanteur hésitait à chanter pour vérifier. Il ignorait à quelle puissance sa voix sortirait dans l'ampli, et n'avait aucune envie de chanter sans entrainement sous les yeux de trois personnes devant lesquelles il se sentait déjà en temps normal plutôt intimidé. Le petit blond retira le micro de son socle et le tapota du bout des doigts, faisant résonner dans la pièce un son particulièrement désagréable.

"Ruki !" s'exclama Uruha en grimaçant. "Chante mais ne fais pas ça." L'adolescent esquissa un sourire amusé mais le guitariste ne faisait déjà presque plus attention à lui, trop concentré sur son précieux instrument. Le blond se racla nerveusement la gorge et approcha le micro de ses lèvres pour chanter la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : la chanson de sa première montée sur scène, intimement liée à certain souvenirs plutôt marquants de ses sentiments pour Reita. Le bassiste esquissa un sourire et passa derrière Ruki aux deux premières phrases du refrain, posant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

"On est prêts," murmura-t-il, sa voix basse et ses doigts glissant dans le dos de Ruki envoyant quelques frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de celui-ci. Reita alla se placer un peu plus loin, dans un coin du garage à l'opposé de là où se tenait Uruha, tandis que Yune frappait à nouveau le charley pour donner le signal du départ.

"Hanabi !" annonça fièrement le guitariste blond, nommant la chanson qu'ils s'apprêtaient à répéter pour la première fois. Uruha adressa un large sourire épanoui à Reita qui répondit par un hochement de tête, dirigeant vers le blond un regard complice. La batterie se fit entendre la première, suivie de la basse, puis le son de la guitare d'Uruha résonna à son tour dans le garage de ses parents et Ruki prit une profonde inspiration, entonnant d'une voix d'abord légèrement hésitante le début des paroles qu'il avait écrites.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la première composition de Ma'die Kusse commençait à être vraiment au point. Ruki était allongé sur les dalles blanches devant le garage d'Uruha, profitant de la brise fraiche de la nuit qui soulevait légèrement les pans de sa chemise à chaque souffle de vent, découvrant parfois son ventre pâle et le haut de ses hanches. Le groupe reprendrait sans doute la répétition plus tard, Reita et Yune étant pour le moment trop occupés à se disputer à propos d'une histoire de rythme. Ruki savourait les quelques minutes de pause qui leur étaient accordées, fredonnant distraitement la mélodie qu'il avait chanté durant toute la soirée tandis qu'Uruha envoyait un message à une quelconque fille, assis contre le mur du garage.

"On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller se coucher, ils sont trop têtus tous les deux," soupira le guitariste blond de manière à ce que Reita et Yune ne l'entendent pas. "Même s'il y en a un qui cède, l'autre jouera mal exprès parce qu'ils sont tous les deux de très mauvais perdants." Ruki esquissa un sourire et se redressa, jetant un regard à la silhouette du bassiste qui se détachait à contre-jour dans la lumière de l'unique lampe du garage. Le chanteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire plus largement, à la simple vue du dos de Reita, ses yeux virant de manière incontrôlable sur les fesses du blond. Ruki se ressaisit rapidement et reporta son attention sur le visage d'Uruha, priant silencieusement pour que le guitariste ne l'ai pas surprit, mais celui-ci était de nouveau penché sur l'écran de son téléphone, un petit sourire énigmatique ornant ses lèvres.

"Je vais chercher de quoi manger quelqu'un m'accompagne ?" s'exclama Reita à la cantonnade en sortant du garage à peine quelques minutes plus tard, attrapant les clefs de voiture que lui lançait Uruha. Le guitariste se leva et s'étira, rejoignant Yune tandis que Ruki suivait Reita jusqu'au portail, rajustant précipitamment ses cheveux un peu en désordre après plusieurs heures de répétitions.

"Tu viens avec moi ?" s'enquit le bassiste avec un sourire, ouvrant la porte côté passager pour que Ruki monte dans la voiture. Le petit blond hocha la tête et prit place sur le siège à côté de celui du conducteur, le coeur battant. Le moteur démarra quelques secondes plus tard et Ruki boucla sa ceinture, adressant un signe de la main à Uruha qui semblait tout à fait ravi de les voir partir... la perspective de se remplir l'estomac, probablement.

Reita conduisait en silence, concentré sur la route, sans doute peu habitué à être au volant d'une voiture aussi belle et neuve que celle du guitariste. Le chanteur à ses côtés lui jetait parfois quelques regards furtifs, détaillant la silhouette du bassiste qui s'offrait à son regard. Bien qu'il ne fut pas le genre de personne à se sentir gêné sous le regard des autres, Reita poussa un soupir de soulagement à peine audible lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture près d'une échoppe qui vendait des yakitori et que Ruki dû se concentrer sur autre chose que le corps musclé de son aîné.

"Alors... Uru-kun m'a dit que Youji et toi c'était fini ?" s'enquit le bassiste quelques minutes plus tard lorsque les deux hommes retournèrent dans la voiture avec de quoi manger pour la soirée. Uruha lui avait fait promettre de dire à Ruki qu'il ne lui reprochait pas d'être homosexuel, et c'était sa façon de le faire. Reita était quelqu'un que les discutions sérieuses mettaient considérablement mal à l'aise, préférant montrer ses sentiments par son comportement plutôt que par des mots.

"Désolé que ça ai pas tenu," murmura le bassiste blond après que Ruki ai hoché la tête, les yeux baissés vers le sol. "J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien..." Reita ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais il laissa le silence envahir de nouveau la voiture, une désagréable sensation de culpabilité s'installant au creux de son ventre. Mentir à un ami était beaucoup moins amusant que les petits mensonges dont le bassiste se servait parfois face à ses parents. S'il avait fallut être franc, il aurait avoué au chanteur que l'idée de le voir trouver quelqu'un d'autre lui était vraiment désagréable, sans qu'il réussisse à savoir clairement pourquoi. Après tout Reita ne voulait pas sortir avec Ruki, il n'était définitivement pas homosexuel... simplement, savoir que quelqu'un d'autre prendrait soin du jeune chanteur, au risque peut-être de le blesser, était dérangeant au point que le blond ne voulait surtout pas y penser.

Le bassiste arrêta la voiture devant la maison d'Uruha, jetant un regard discret à Ruki avant de couper le contact. Il évitait de trop regarder le blond, chaque fois qu'il le faisait les images des instants qu'ils avaient passés l'un contre l'autre lui revenaient en mémoire. Ces souvenirs, Reita ne les oublierait probablement jamais alors il essayait au moins d'y repenser le plus rarement possible. Y penser suscitait trop d'émotions nouvelles, à la fois désagréables et délicieuses. Ce qui s'était passé dans le chantier abandonné, et quelques années auparavant les caresses furtives dans le lit d'Uruha, remettaient en question trop de principes et de certitudes auxquelles le bassiste avait toujours crues. Ce n'était pas vraiment conscient... il fallait tout simplement ignorer les émotions provoquées par Ruki, faute de pouvoir les accepter.

"Aller... dis lui !" s'exclama Uruha quelques minutes plus tard en plein milieu du repas des membres de Ma'die Kusse, poussant sa victime vers Ruki qui les fixait d'un regard suspicieux. Yune soupira, repoussant brutalement le guitariste, son regard évitant soigneusement celui du chanteur qui lui faisait face. Le batteur se tourna vers Uruha, l'air excédé, mais le large sourire victorieux du blond le dissuada de faire tout commentaire.

"Je trouve que tu as bien chanté," grommela Yune malgré lui, donnant un coup de coude au guitariste à côté de lui qui étouffait un gloussement. "Je suis content que tu sois là. Voila tout." Uruha porta sa main à ses lèvres, se décalant un peu vers Reita pour fuir les coups de Yune, levant les yeux au ciel en pouffant de rire comme si les paroles du batteur avaient été une véritable révélation. Ruki esquissa un sourire un peu timide au brun, osant à peine croire que le tout premier compliment que lui adressait Yune ne dissimulait pas une moquerie ou une insulte. Personne ne remarqua le bassiste à ses côtés qui avait à peine prêté attention à la scène, concentré sur son repas, fortement contrarié à l'idée que Yune se rapproche davantage de son petit chanteur.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 16/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **J'ai tout essayé, les Gazettos refusent de m'appartenir...

* * *

**5 Mars 2000**** :**

_Cher journal, _

_Première montée sur scène de Ma'die Kusse ce soir. Je suis super excité ! Pas mal de filles du lycée ont dit qu'elles viendraient, mais vu que Reita et Uruha seront sur scène c'est peu probable qu'elles soient là pour la musique. _

_Quelques copains de la fac seront là aussi. Ils veulent voir ce que donne mon groupe. On va tout casser ! (Au sens figuré bien sûr) Et on fera une fête après à l'appartement, avec quelques filles invitées par Uruha bien sûr. _

Ruki se mordit la lèvre, un sourire épanouit se dessinant sur son visage alors qu'il baissait la tête. Il tenait son micro à la main, les bras le long du corps, et il ferma les paupières un long instant avant de faire de nouveau face à la lumière des projecteurs. Son sourire tremblait, devenant parfois un rictus un peu forcé, et le coin de ses yeux était humide des larmes qu'il essayait de retenir. Le jeune chanteur aurait pu rester là une éternité dans la chaleur excessive de la scène, sous les spots et les cris du public, si Uruha et Yune ne lui avaient pas pris la main pour aller saluer tous ensemble. Ruki se sentait quelque part un peu ridicule d'avoir presque pleuré, mais une larme solitaire coulant sur la joue du guitariste à sa droite le fit sourire de plus belle. C'était leur première scène, la première fois que ce trio qu'ils croyaient invincible montait sur les planches et ils le savaient tous au fond d'eux-même : leur musique valait vraiment quelque chose. Si Mikoto n'avait jamais eu aucune chance réelle d'avoir un vrai succès, Ma'die Kusse se faisait déjà remarquer auprès du public et la perspective de pouvoir percer dans le monde de la musique était éblouissante au point que même Reita baissait la tête, embarrassé par ses joues rougies de bonheur.

Ruki se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour la deuxième fois de la soirée quelques heures plus tard, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé de l'appartement d'Uruha. Les parents du guitariste avaient encore eu l'excellente idée de s'absenter pour le weekend, laissant quartier libre aux membres de Ma'die Kusse. A peine une dizaine de personnes étaient présentes; des amis de Reita, quelques filles, en tout seulement deux ou trois adolescents que Ruki connaissait mal, en dehors du groupe. Uruha était déjà occupé dans la cuisine avec sa future nouvelle conquête, lui démontrant son talent pour les cocktails, et Reita discutait avec des garçons de son université. Yune, lui, tenait toujours aussi mal l'alcool, vautré sur le canapé à côté de Ruki. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas trop s'intéresser à la fête, l'un parce qu'il ne connaissait personne et l'autre tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se mêler aux invités.

"T'as assuré ce soir."

Ruki se tourna vers son voisin, l'air franchement surpris d'entendre le batteur formuler un tel compliment. Yune hocha la tête et se rapprocha un peu, ses mains caressant lentement son verre de vodka, son regard impénétrable plongé dans celui du chanteur. Ruki hocha finalement la tête avec un sourire timide, toujours aussi peu habitué à l'attitude de celui qui avait auparavant été son ennemi numéro un. Il avait eut droit à plusieurs compliments depuis leur première séance de répétition et c'était toujours aussi surprenant, surtout que le reste du temps Yune se montrait toujours aussi désagréable qu'auparavant, quoiqu'un peu moins insultant.

Le batteur avait en réalité tout simplement du mal à exprimer ses émotions, incapable de concevoir l'utilité réelle d'un compliment. Uruha avait été obligé de lui faire remarquer que son attitude blessait leur jeune chanteur, et Yune s'était efforcé de changer sa conduite en conséquence, s'obligeant de temps à autres à dire au petit blond ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui. Ruki était après tout un chanteur d'exception et le batteur était persuadé qu'au moins leur cadet réussirait à avoir un certain succès dans le monde de la musique, même s'il ne se sentait lui-même pas forcément assez motivé pour aller jusque-là. Yune était un bon musicien, efficace, travailleur, mais il manquait peut-être un peu de la passion qui animait les autres membres du groupe, et il savait qu'il n'avait sa place au sein du groupe que parce que les choses n'étaient pas encore vraiment sérieuses. Si Ma'die Kusse connaissait un réel succès dans le futur il leur faudrait probablement chercher un deuxième guitariste... ainsi qu'un autre batteur.

A la fin de la soirée, lorsque les derniers invités repartirent chez eux tandis que d'autres s'installaient dans la chambre d'amis, Ruki et Yune n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, plongés dans une conversation visiblement passionnante. Le batteur était toujours aussi peu aimable mais l'alcool dans le sang de son interlocuteur l'empêchait de s'en soucier et il ignorait les critiques de l'autre musicien, se contentant de reparler encore et encore de leur performance sur scène sans se laisser démonter par le caractère du brun. Yune se leva finalement lorsque Reita accompagna un groupe d'adolescents jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, remarquant enfin que la fête était finie.

"Tu vas te coucher ?" s'enquit Ruki d'une voix légèrement troublée par l'alcool, sa tête s'inclinant sur le côté comme s'il n'avait plus assez de forces pour la tenir en place. Yune hocha la tête et le chanteur se leva pour le suivre d'une démarche incertaine, les deux garçons se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher d'Uruha. L'androgyne était déjà allongé sur un des matelas, ses cheveux clairs s'étalant sur l'oreiller et Ruki esquissa un sourire attendrit en enjambant le guitariste pour rejoindre les deux autres lits disponibles.

Les deux musiciens se couchèrent sans un mot, sans doute trop étourdit par l'alcool pour discuter, à l'exception d'un faible "bonne nuit" de la part du chanteur lorsque Yune étouffa un long baillemment. Ruki s'allongea à son tour, sur le matelas voisin de celui du batteur, et se surprit à l'observer dans la pénombre, essayant de distingué malgré l'obscurité s'il avait encore les yeux ouverts. Ils étaient couchés sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par moins d'une trentaine de centimètres, et Ruki dût réprimer son envie d'approcher sa main de celles du batteur, immobiles juste devant son visage. Le chanteur ne se souvenait pas avoir été particulièrement attiré par Yune -- d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jusqu'alors été par personne d'autre que Reita. Mais l'alcool lui donnait soif de contact et les traits calmes du brun devant lui l'intriguaient, si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant comment se comportait l'autre musicien dans des situations plus intimes.

De longues minutes ou peut-être même une heure plus tard, Ruki fut tiré de son sommeil par une caresse contre le dos de sa main. Le jeune chanteur ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait, mais il semblait clair que Yune s'était décidé à prendre les initiatives, et il le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable en remontant lentement ses doigts le long du bras du blond. Poussé d'abord par la curiosité, Ruki rendit ses caresses au brun, effleurant doucement les mains et les bras du batteur. Le blond ferma les yeux, se laissant guider uniquement par ses autres sens, suivant au toucher les doigts musclés de Yune et ses mains légèrement calleuses, tellement plus masculines que les siennes. Ruki s'apprêtait à remonter le long de l'épaule de son nouvel amant lorsque le batteur lui prit doucement la main pour la lever un peu, et quelques secondes plus tard le chanteur sentait un contact humide et doux contre son index.

Ruki ouvrit les yeux, se mordant les lèvres devant la scène qui lui était offerte. Yune tenait la main du jeune chanteur près de ses lèvres, mordillant le bout de l'index du blond, les paupières closes comme pour mieux sentir la façon dont les doigts libres de Ruki se contractaient légèrement à chaque morsure. Le chanteur ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper sa respiration qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir jusqu'alors, sentant son souffle s'accélérer légèrement tandis que Yune reportait son attention sur le majeur du blond. La main libre de Ruki vint caresser l'épaule du brun, comme par automatisme, sans même que le chanteur ai conscience de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses doigts jouaient avec les mèches libres sur la nuque du batteur quelques instants puis il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, adressant un regard inconsciemment provocateur à Yune lorsque celui-ci relacha finalement sa main.

Ce fut Ruki qui s'approcha de lui-même pour réclamer leur premier baiser, posant ses lèvres contre celles du batteur. Yune en prit rapidement le contrôle, se penchant sur le jeune chanteur pour l'embrasser puis les deux musiciens se séparèrent, à nouveau allongés l'un en face de l'autre, ne se quittant pas des yeux alors que les mains de Ruki revenaient se poser sur les épaules du brun. Le chanteur laissa ses doigts partir lentement à l'exploration du corps du batteur, caressant doucement son torse, retraçant le contour des muscles bien plus prononcé sur le corps de Yune que sur le sien. L'expression sur le visage du batteur semblait toujours aussi indifférente mais ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Ruki pour l'attirer plus près de lui et caresser ses hanches avec la même lenteur que le blond, comme s'ils étaient trop fatigués par leur soirée pour s'offrir de réelles caresses.

Yune rompit soudain leur long moment de douceur, posant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles du chanteur, cette fois pour un baiser plus passionné que les précédents. Le batteur se pencha à nouveau contre le corps de Ruki, mais cette fois leurs jambes et leur torses se touchaient par moments, rendant l'étreinte bien plus langoureuse. Le baiser fut d'abord lent et intense, la langue de Yune glissant avec sensualité contre celle du blond, qui n'était malgré tout pas sûr d'apprécier que le batteur l'embrasser de manière aussi intime, puis le brun recula son visage et fixa Ruki dans les yeux avec un petit sourire qui ne présageant rien de bon, avant de descendre embrasser son cou seulement pour un court instant.

Le chanteur eut à peine le temps d'incliner la tête sur le côté, offrant à Yune sa gorge et son épaule, que celui-ci revenait l'embrasser avec plus de violence. Le batteur volait à son amant des baisers brutaux qui duraient à peine quelques secondes, dévorant ses lèvres à la manière d'un prédateur, surprenant à chaque fois le petit blond dont la respiration commençait à s'emballer. Il adorait sentir les lèvres de Yune se presser contre les siennes, puis disparaitre la seconde d'après lorsque le batteur attirait son amant tout près de lui et collait leurs joues l'une contre l'autre, gratifiant le cou du chanteur d'une morsure avant de revenir attaquer ses lèvres.

Les baisers cessèrent finalement un peu plus tard, lorsqu'Uruha émit un grognement en bougeant dans son sommeil. Ruki se redressa, inquiet à l'idée que le guitariste les surprenne, mais l'androgyne dormait visiblement beaucoup trop profondément. Le chanteur se tourna vers Yune et lui adressa un sourire, laissant sa main rejoindre celle du brun, n'osant plus s'approcher de lui de peur de finir par réveiller Uruha.

"On devrait aller dormir," fit simplement remarquer le batteur, sa voix ne gardant pas la moindre trace de douceur malgré la délicatesse avec laquelle il caressait les doigts de Ruki. Celui hocha la tête et Yune le fixa un court instant comme pour s'assurer que les événements de la nuit n'avait pas trop perturbé le jeune chanteur, puis il lui tourna tout simplement le dos et s'allongea sur son matelas, trouvant rapidement le sommeil.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 17/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **J'ai tout essayé, les Gazettos refusent de m'appartenir...

**Note : **J'ai remarqué que je ne répondais jamais aux reviews sur FFnet (alors que je le fais sur mon LJ xD) alors désolée, et merci pour les coms' ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de Disorder ! Malgré ça, je pense que je vais continuer à ne pas répondre aux reviews xD... C'est trop chiant à faire avec le système de reviews d'FFnet, alors que sur LiveJournal je les vois directement sur la même page que mes chapitres.

* * *

**12 Mars 2000**** :**

_Cher journal, _

_Il m'est arrivé tellement de trucs ces jours-ci... J'crois que le mieux est de commencer par le début._

_Yune et moi, après le concert de Ma'die Kusse, on a... fait des choses, disons. Oui je sais, avec Yune, c'est dingue ! C'était plutôt bien dans un sens, mieux que Youji en tout cas. Oh on n'est pas allés jusque-là. Mais quand même. _

_Le lendemain on en a pas trop reparlé mais il parait quelqu'un nous avait vu. Un mec a fait plein d'allusions au petit dej' chez Uruha et Yune n'a rien dit. Moi non plus. On a vraiment une réputation de groupe gay maintenant... La tête qu'a fait Reita ! Il avait l'air de se sentir trahi, mais y'a pas de raisons pour ça hein ?_

_C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me sentir trahi, vu qu'il nous fait tous la gueule depuis. Alors qu'il avait dit qu'il me souhaitait de sortir avec un garçon bien ! D'abord je sors même pas avec Yune. Mais c'est un garçon bien non ? Ok, j'aurais peut-être pu éviter de faire ça avec un de ses meilleurs amis. Personne ne savait qu'il était gay, ça a dû être un choc pour Reita, et à sa place j'aurais pas non plus tellement apprécié que deux de mes meilleurs amis fassent des choses ensemble. Mais quand même..._

_Résultat, ce matin-là, quelqu'un a sorti que Ma'die Kusse était un groupe de gays, et qu'on s'en doutait rien qu'à voir la tête des membres. Uruha n'a rien dit même si c'est lui qu'on visait le plus. Reita par contre... _

_Il était carrément choqué ! Il a répondu quelque chose du genre "Je suis pas gay j'ai une copine" vu qu'apparemment il avait passé la soirée avec une fille. Alors, qui est-ce qui doit se sentir trahi maintenant ?_

_Avec Yune, absolument rien n'a changé. Au moins un qui est à peu près prévisible. Je dois avouer... C'est arrivé qu'on recommence, à l'occasion de certaines soirées chez Uruha, quand il avait la mauvaise idée de nous laisser seuls tous les deux... _

_Je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser. C'est bien avec lui, je ressens plus de choses qu'avec Youji et il ne me demande jamais rien. En fait je ne comprends rien à ce mec, c'est une vraie énigme... Il veut sortir avec moi ou pas ? Peut-être que je devrais. Il est charismatique à sa façon, j'imagine, peut-être que c'est le genre de personne qui pourrait me dégoûter de Rei. _

_Oh, non... _

_Je viens de me souvenir. _

_Le moment où j'ai eu envie de toucher Rei pour la première fois, à l'époque où Youji et moi on collait des affiches pour Mikoto, il faisait chaud et il était tellement... Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ça, cette façon de se sentir aimanté à quelqu'un. Et la fois d'après, quand je l'ai vu torse nu dans la cabine d'essayage... enfin bref._

_Je ne devrais pas sortir avec quelqu'un pour qui je ne ressens pas ça. Même si j'aime bien quand Yune me caresse (c'est une évidence) la façon dont il m'embrasse n'arrive même pas à la cheville du baiser de Rei, dans le chantier, la nuit de l'anniversaire d'Uruha. En fait je n'aime pas tellement les baisers de Yune, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi..._

_Oh, je suis amoureux de Rei! C'est dingue que ça me donne la pêche alors qu'il a une copine et qu'il n'est probablement pas du tout gay. Le simple souvenir du baiser, et les moments où j'ai réalisé pour la première fois que j'étais amoureux, c'est que du bonheur. _

_Ca doit être ça, l'amour, le vrai... _

"Ruki, j'ai un plan !" annonça fièrement Uruha en ouvrant la porte de son appartement sur la silhouette menue du chanteur, avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer. Habiter à seulement quelques marches d'escalier l'un de l'autre permettait aux deux musiciens de passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble, surtout depuis que Ruki essayait d'éviter Yune le plus possible et que Reita, lui, évitait soigneusement le reste du groupe. Le chanteur suivit son ami vers sa chambre où étaient rangées plusieurs guitares, dont une rouge vif qui servait beaucoup plus à Ruki qu'à l'androgyne. Les deux adolescents s'assirent sur le lit et Uruha saisit une mèche des cheveux désormais bruns de Ruki en inclinant la tête sur le côté, visiblement étonné par la vitesse avec laquelle le chanteur changeait de couleur de cheveux.

"Encore une teinture ? Ca te va bien," commenta le guitariste en ébouriffant les cheveux de Ruki. "Bon, maintenant regarde ça !" Uruha se pencha vers la table de chevet à côté de son lit et posa sur les genoux du brun une liasse de papiers imprimés à la machine, sur lesquels on pouvait lire que le chanteur et le guitariste de Ma'die Kusse cherchaient de nouveaux membres pour former un autre groupe.

"J'avais pensé à... Un nom sympa, Kar+tezyAnose, tu en penses quoi ?" s'enquit l'androgyne avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix, avant d'être interrompu par la voix désapprobatrice de son ami. "Depuis quand est-ce que je cherche un autre groupe ?" s'étonna Ruki en ignorant la question du guitariste, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

"C'est toi qui a dit que c'était tendu avec Yune. Et Rei-kun ne vient plus aux répétitions," fit remarquer Uruha en détournant le regard. "On peut toujours poser des affiches et si ces deux idiots veulent venir, ils le feront." Le chanteur haussa les épaules, visiblement un peu rebuté par l'idée de changer de groupe sans même consulter Reita. Le bassiste ne s'était peut-être pas très bien comporté à l'égard des sentiments de l'adolescent désormais brun, mais il restait un ami précieux et si Ruki avait encore une chance, il ne voulait pas la gacher en quittant Ma'die Kusse.

"Ca me plait pas du tout, l'attitude de Rei-kun ces temps-ci," continua Uruha d'une voix légèrement plus sombre, comme s'il regrettait amèrement d'avoir quelque chose à reprocher à son meilleur ami. "Enfin je veux dire, il prétend être trop amoureux de sa nouvelle copine, Kimiko ou je sais plus quoi, et ça l'empêche même de venir aux répétitions... Tu parles, c'est juste une excuse à cause de l'autre soir, et c'est vraiment pas cool pour toi, surtout que tout le monde sait que t'es raide dingue de lui. Oh..." Le guitariste s'interrompit, ses lèvres formant un "o" silencieux tandis que Ruki le dévisageait, ne sachant plus trop s'il devait nier ou reconnaître ses sentiments pour le bassiste. "Mais quoi, ça se voit non ?" ajouta Uruha d'une voix indignée devant l'absence de réaction du jeune chanteur, sans doute un peu inquiet à l'idée que le brun lui en veuille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par 'tout le monde le sait' ?" demanda timidement Ruki en cherchant à croiser le regard du guitariste qui fixait désormais le mur de la chambre, l'air embarrassé. Uruha se leva, et reposa les tracts du nouveau groupe sur sa table de chevet avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le chanteur, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds pour se redonner contenance.

"Je suis le seul à avoir remarqué," mentit le guitariste. C'était sans doute à moitié vrai, mais il était presque sûr que Yune n'était pas dupe et Youji avait sans doute dû le voir aussi, après tout l'autre guitariste n'était pas idiot et il n'aurait pas pu ne pas voir que son petit-ami en aimait un autre. Ruki ne répondit pas, la tête baissée, visiblement perdu entre la sensation de désespoir que lui inspiraient ses sentiments pour Reita, et le choix difficile que lui et Uruha allaient devoir prendre.

"Tu sais," reprit l'androgyne en revenant s'assoir près de son ami, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. "Ne ruine pas tes chances pour Reita. Ma'die Kusse n'ira plus nulle part si cet imbécile continue de ne pas venir aux répétitions, et on ne va pas se priver de faire de la musique pour eux, si ?" Ruki haussa simplement les épaules. "Montre-lui que tu sais ce que tu veux," ajouta Uruha en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune. "Fais-lui comprendre que tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour faire ce que tu aimes. Et si ce crétin ne veut pas de toi au final, tu auras toujours le groupe et moi je serais là !"

"C'est une proposition Uru-chan ?" s'enquit le chanteur d'une voix sarcastique qui fit sourire Uruha. "Lui montrer que je sais ce que je veux... Tu crois que je devrais lui dire clairement ce que j'ai envie de faire avec lui ?" Le guitariste s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il s'agissait là d'une très mauvaise idée lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans l'appartement, faisant soupirer Uruha qui jeta un petit regard au chanteur avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir.

Ruki laissa tomber son dos sur le lit, écoutant distraitement les bruits de voix masculines qui provenaient à présent de l'entrée de l'appartement du guitariste. Le regard du chanteur se dirigea machinalement vers la guitare rouge vif d'Uruha, sans doute hors de prix comme à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre de l'androgyne. Ruki s'assit, posa l'instrument sur ses genoux et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au couloir, s'assurant que le guitariste blond était toujours occupé à parler avec son visiteur. Le chanteur se pencha sur la guitare et commença à jouer maladroitement, retrouvant peu à peu les habitudes qu'il avait prises en apprenant à jouer. Il avait fermé les yeux et entamait une mélodie douce qu'il savait jouer quasiment d'instinct, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, bientôt suivis par une exclamation de surprise.

"Ruki ?"

Le brun releva aussitôt la tête, rougissant en reconnaissant la voix de Reita. Il posa la jolie guitare rouge à côté de lui sur le lit et se leva pour saluer le bassiste, mais Uruha l'interrompit en les rejoignant et Reita se tourna aussitôt vers l'androgyne, l'air profondément contrarié.

"Lui aussi il est au courant hein ?" s'enquit Reita en désignant Ruki, faisant battre le coeur du chanteur un peu plus vite. "T'as pas le droit de faire ça Uru, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir dans Ma'die Kusse, il reste avec moi. Et la prochaine fois préviens au moins avant de quitter le groupe, ok ?" Le guitariste fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Ruki l'air contrarié, comme s'il voulait inciter le petit brun à ne pas se laisser faire. "Quel groupe ? Tu passes ton temps avec ta copine et Ruki veut plus voir Yune, on n'a plus de groupe," rétorqua Uruha en posant une main sur l'épaule du chanteur, le forçant à s'éloigner de quelques pas du bassiste qui leur faisait face. Celui-ci soupira longuement, visiblement excédé par la tournure que prenait la conversation, puis il secoua la tête et s'efforça de se calmer un peu avant de répondre.

"Bon et bien formez votre nouveau groupe," marmonna Reita, détournant le regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre. "Laissez tomber Yune si ça vous chante mais laisse-moi venir, Uru. Ok ?" Le guitariste fit la moue, se caressant le menton du bout des doigts d'un air faussement pensif. "Laisse moi réfléchir... Non ?" répliqua finalement l'androgyne, tournant à nouveau son regard vers Reita. "Si tu veux qu'on te pardonne il va falloir un peu plus que..."

"Bien sûr que tu peux venir," le coupa Ruki, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait sans doute même pas écouté Uruha et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi impressionné par la façon dont le jeune chanteur pouvait avoir ce genre de sourire fou amoureux sans que Reita ne remarque quoi que ce soit. "Alors, va pour Kar+tezyAnose Uru ?" poursuivit le brun en prenant la main du guitariste, une habitude qu'il avait de temps en temps lorsqu'il était particulièrement excité à propos de quelque chose. Reita étouffa un petit rire en entendant le nom de leur nouveau groupe et le chanteur lui adressa à nouveau un large sourire, tandis qu'Uruha essayait de se retenir de faire un commentaire sur la manière dont la simple présence du bassiste suffisait à peindre sur le visage de Ruki une expression de bonheur.

Il hocha finalement la tête, donnant officiellement son accord aux deux autres musiciens qui envisageaient déjà l'avenir du groupe avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Uruha se laissa tomber sur le lit mais plus personne ne faisait attention à lui de toutes façons, et il avait besoin de réfléchir. Voir Reita et Ruki se tourner sans arrêt autour devenait de plus en plus fatiguant, sans compter qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser encore gâcher les chances de succès qu'ils avaient peut-être au sein d'un groupe. Le bassiste était peut-être prétendument amoureux de sa petite-amie, mais il suffisait de regarder la manière dont il se comportait avec Ruki pour comprendre que la vérité était toute autre. _Ce sera très difficile de faire admettre à ce crétin qu'il est gay ou sinon au moins bi_, songea l'androgyne avec un petit sourire, déjà excité par la perspective d'un nouveau challenge amoureux. _Mais je suis diaboliquement intelligent..._ Le guitariste se redressa, prenant appuis sur les paumes de ses mains pour regarder ses deux amis en grande conversation. Oh, il avait déjà une petite idée...


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 17/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **J'ai tout essayé, les Gazettos refusent de m'appartenir...

**Note : **J'ai remarqué que je ne répondais jamais aux reviews sur FFnet (alors que je le fais sur mon LJ xD) alors désolée, et merci pour les coms' ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de Disorder ! Malgré ça, je pense que je vais continuer à ne pas répondre aux reviews xD... C'est trop chiant à faire avec le système de reviews d'FFnet, alors que sur LiveJournal je les vois directement sur la même page que mes chapitres.

* * *

**7 Aout 2000**** :**

_Cher journal... _

_Il en a fallut du courage, ces derniers temps. J'ai presque coupé les ponts avec mes parents... Moi je pensais qu'ils me soutenaient, qu'ils seraient heureux pour moi si je choisissais de faire de la musique mais mon père m'a frappé quand il a su que c'était ce que je voulais faire. Ma mère a pleuré et mon père a dit qu'il me couperait les vivres si je ne continuais pas mes études, et que je devrais cesser de compter sur eux. _

_Au début j'étais terrifié. _

_Je leur ai crié dessus, ils m'ont crié dessus aussi aussi mais j'ai réfléchit, réfléchit et encore réfléchit pendant plusieurs semaines. _

_Cher journal, tu te doutes de ma décision, ne ? _

_Uruha a promi qu'il m'aiderait, et il a dit aussi qu'il faudrait monter à Tokyo pour le groupe. Que ce serait mieux de se faire connaître là-bas au lieu d'essayer d'avoir un peu de succès dans notre petite ville. Il a dit à ses parents qu'il voulait continuer ses études à la capitale et ils lui ont tout simplement financé un appartement là-bas. Tu imagines ? Pourquoi mes parents à moi ne font pas ça ?_

_Alors on va tous quitter la ville. _

_J'habite chez Uruha depuis un mois maintenant. J'ai trouvé un petit boulot comme remplaçant dans un restaurant mais il faudra que je cherche autre chose à l'automne. La vie est formidable à Tokyo ! Il y a tellement de gens différents, tellement d'endroits qu'on ne connait pas, j'ai eu l'impression de grandir de plusieurs années en quelques semaines. Il a fallut apprendre à tenir une maison -c'est pas cet enfant gâté d'Uru qui aurait pu m'y aider, et j'avais beaucoup plus de temps libre- et s'organiser totalement différemment de quand j'allais encore à l'université. Uruha et moi on a sillonné la ville à la recherche d'un batteur et on en a enfin trouvé un, il s'appelle Yuki._

_Reita va peut-être venir habiter à l'appartement avec nous. Tu y crois ? Génial non ? Il abandonnerait sa copine pour le groupe ! Il abandonnerait sa copine et il vient vivre avec moi ! (Et Uruha.)_

_Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu... J'ai presque oublié. _

_J'ai suivit les conseils d'Uruha.Tu sais, il m'avait dit de faire mes propres choix, indépendament de Rei, et de toutes façons je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de penser à lui à cause des problèmes avec mes parents. Et devine quoi ? Ca marche. J'ai arrêté de prendre des nouvelles de lui en partant à Tokyo, quand j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille. Et il m'a lui-même appelé pour me dire qu'il était désolé de ce qui était arrivé, qu'il viendrait nous voir aussi tôt que possible, etc... _

_Oh, Uruha vient de libérer la salle de bain. A la prochaine ! _

_Au fait, ai-je précisé que notre nouveau batteur avait aussi emménagé à l'appartement ? J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit Yune (en fait je ne tiens pas tant que ça à l'éviter, contrairement à ce que croit Uruha...) mais il préfère rester près de sa famille. Là j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un Uruha numéro 2, en plus gay, c'est très chiant. _

Yuki ouvrit paresseusement les yeux en entendant le "clic" de la serrure de la salle de bain, enfin libérée par le guitariste de son nouveau groupe. Lui et Uruha avaient beaucoup de points communs, à commencer par leur apparence et le temps qu'ils passaient habituellement à se préparer. Le blond sourit pour lui-même et tourna son regard vers l'écran de la télévision qui diffusait une émission stupide, sentant dans son dos le regard du guitariste.

_Ca aurait vraiment été cool qu'il soit gay_, songea distraitement Yuki, amusé à la perspective de sortir avec un garçon qui lui ressemblerait, autant tant par le caractère que par le physique. _Enfin, il y a toujours notre petit chanteur..._ Le sourire du batteur s'élargit alors qu'il repensait à sa rencontre avec le duo de Kar+tezyAnose, après avoir trouvé sur un tableau d'affichage du centre commercial une note qui indiquait que deux garçons cherchaient un collocataire "tolérant et ouvert d'esprit". Uruha avait tout de suite eut l'air ravi à l'idée de se trouver un véritable frère jumeau avec qui écumer les bars, mais le batteur blond était loin d'aimer les filles et ce fut ce trait de caractère qui retint l'attention de Ruki.

Après quelques jours de collocations, Yuki avait bien essayé de séduire le chanteur brun et de l'entrainer dans quelques-uns de ses bars préférés, pour lui donner l'occasion de faire des rencontres. Mais Ruki semblait totalement inintéressé par le sexe et la perspective de trouver un amant, ce qui était plutôt rare, si bien que le batteur l'avait d'abord prit comme un rejet avant de constater qu'il traitait tous les hommes de la même manière. Ce comportement amusait Yuki autant qu'il le déroutait, même s'il ne trouvait pas le jeune chanteur assez à son goût pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Il essayait peut-être parfois de le charmer, mais c'était plus un jeu, et Uruha semblait l'avoir compris à en juger par la façon dont il observait avec le sourire chacune de ces petites tentatives.

"Mais j'en sais rien ! Il t'a pas appelé ?" s'exclama soudain la voix de Ruki, tirant le batteur de ses pensées. Le petit brun sortit de la salle de bain pour prendre son téléphone portable sur la table basse du salon, juste à côté de Yuki. Celui-ci se redressa de sa position affalée sur le canapé et jeta un regard interrogateur à Uruha, qui avait un large sourire aux lèvres.

"Reita vient ce soir pour plusieurs jours," expliqua le guitariste en se tournant vers son batteur. Celui-ci hocha la tête tandis que Ruki se laissait tomber sur le canapé à côté de Yuki, trop occupé à vérifier ses messages sur son téléphone portable pour leur prêter la moindre attention. Le jeune chanteur semblait toujours troublé ou nerveux lorsque quelqu'un parlait de ce mystérieux Reita, et l'attitude elle aussi plutôt étrange d'Uruha ne pouvait que donner envie au batteur de rencontrer leur fameux bassiste.

"Tu es très bien habillé Ruki-chan," remarqua Yuki qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas particulièrement prêté attention à ce que leur chanteur faisait dans la salle de bain. "Tu sors quelque part ce soir ?" Ruki releva son visage vers le batteur, l'air à la fois surpris et prit sur le fait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais sembla ne pas trouver d'explication valable et afficha une moue boudeuse. Le jeune chanteur se leva finalement pour vérifier dans le reflet de la vitre du salon s'il était aussi avenant que le prétendait le batteur, tandis qu'Uruha s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour vérifier où en était le repas. L'ambiance était pesante entre les deux amis d'enfance, qui donnaient chacun l'impression de cacher un secret, et Yuki haussa un sourcil, définitivement convaincu que l'arrivée de ce "Reita" était un événement qui changerait le cours des choses.

"Ruki !"

Yuki était assis sur son lit, occupé à relire quelques notes pour le rythme de leur future composition, lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue prononcer le nom du chanteur. Il était tellement habitué à faire abstraction de tous les autres bruits alentours -probablement parce qu'il devait souvent composer pendant que Ruki écoutait du hard rock dans tout l'appartement- qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la sonnette, mais le batteur possédait un sixième sens et un instinct de méfiance qui le rendait particulièrement attentif à l'arrivée d'un inconnu. Yuki se leva avec un petit sourire, curieux de voir enfin qui était son future bassiste et l'ami d'enfance d'Uruha, et il rajusta quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds avant d'entrer dans le salon... juste au cas où le nouveau venu se révélait extrèmement mignon.

Uruha était déjà là, adossé contre le mur, déhanché d'une manière qui rappelait fortement à Yuki la pose d'une prostituée attendant son client. L'hétérosexualité du jeune guitariste, bien qu'elle fut indéniable, restait toujours aussi dure à croire en comparaison de son comportement. Ruki était un peu plus loin, debout devant un garçon blond qui se tenait juste devant la porte de l'appartement, et qui répondait patiemment aux questions enthousiastes du chanteur. Le fameux "Reita" avait visiblement les mêmes goûts vestimentaires que Ruki à peu de choses près, habillé d'une manière peut-être légèrement moins colorée que ce que le plus jeune portait habituellement. Il semblait aussi plus calme et plus réservé, presque timide dans un sens, et le batteur pressentait déjà que sa présence serait la dose de calme et de raison dont Ruki avait indéniablement besoin.

"Ruki, tu pourrais peut-être le laisser arriver avant de lui parler du groupe," remarqua Uruha lorsque Yuki s'approcha de lui. "Rei, je te présente Yuki, notre batteur." Reita s'approcha du blond d'un pas légèrement incertain, visiblement moins sûr de lui que l'était Uruha ou Yuki lui-même. Le bassiste adressa un sourire au dernier membre de Kar+tezyAnose et s'inclina légèrement, visiblement un peu moins à l'aise que Yuki malgré qu'il fut celui des deux qui connaissait le mieux Ruki et Uruha. Le batteur sourit à son tour, plus largement, convaincu qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Reita avait quelque chose de très mignon, et bien qu'il ne correspondait pas vraiment aux goûts du blond, celui-ci était déjà presque sûr que leur bassiste plaisait beaucoup à un certain chanteur.

"C'est comment Tokyo ?" demanda Reita, tandis que Ruki portait les bagages du bassiste jusqu'à la porte donnant sur les deux chambres de l'appartement, ailleurs qu'en plein milieu du passage. Yuki le suivit et inclina la tête sur le côté, jetant un regard à son lit deux places qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir partager avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine.

"Reita-kun va dormir où ?" demanda innocemment le batteur, adressant un petit regard implorant à Uruha, qui avait parfois le don de le comprendre sans qu'ils aient besoin d'échanger la moindre phrase. Le guitariste avait visiblement déjà une idée en tête et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, aussitôt imité par Yuki qui comprit aisément où Uruha voulait en venir.

"Il prendra mon lit, j'ai vraiment envie de dormir avec toi Yuki-kun..." murmura le guitariste d'une voix joueuse, un large sourire idiot ornant son visage. Le batteur se prit au jeu et répondit par un clin d'oeil, avant de disparaître dans sa chambre pour déménager toutes ses affaires sur le lit que partageaient auparavant Uruha et Ruki. Le guitariste ne l'avait pas précisé, mais Reita se retrouverait forcément dans le même lit que le chanteur et Yuki se réjouissait déjà d'avoir deviné correctement quel sorte de lien affectif unissait le petit brun à son bassiste. Uruha ne se serait probablement pas donné autant de mal dans le cas contraire, même s'il plaisantait souvent sur ses rapports plus qu'ambigüs avec le batteur... Yuki esquissa un petit sourire, adressant un regard réjouit à son reflet; il n'était visiblement pas le seul à adorer voir les couples se former, et il ressentit une pointe de fierté à l'idée de partager la vie d'un garçon aussi génial et proche de lui que l'était Uruha.


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 19/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **J'ai tout essayé, les Gazettos refusent de m'appartenir...

**Note : **J'ai prit la sage résolution de répondre à mes reviews xD. Incroyable, je sais... En plus comme j'ai eu que deux reviews pour le 18 j'ai pas beaucoup de boulot.

Museelo - Merci merci xD ! Y'a pas de suite parce que j'ai pas de trous dans mon emploi du temps uu.

Fusida - Ben j'avais même pas pensé au fait que Rei et Ru puissent éventuellement avoir envie de faire la peau à Uruha xD... Ptêtre plus tard, pour le moment les tourteraux en boîte sont trop occupés à capter xD.

* * *

**18 Aout 2000**** :**

_Cher journal. _

_Reita est un trou du cul. Il était gentil avec moi au début, puis il est devenu plus distant et maintenant il est toujours en train de frimer. Il arrête pas d'être très gêné et très poli avec Yuki, comme s'il voulait absolument être gentil avec lui pour ne pas avoir l'air homophobe. _

_C'est quoi ce délire ? _

_Yuki dit qu'il essaie de m'impressionner et plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que ce n'est pas faux. Il boit beaucoup devant moi, il fait celui qui n'a peur de rien mais en même temps il est très distant, comme s'il se sentait supérieur et qu'il voulait que je l'admire aussi... _

_Sauf que je l'admire déjà ! Et là il passe pour un idiot ! Ca fait mal plus qu'autre chose de le voir s'éloigner comme ça, je crois que je préfèrerais presque qu'il soit totalement homophobe. Je crois que je le déteste cette fois. Haha, je voudrais bien. _

"Ne, Ruki..." La voix d'Uruha était lente, plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, rendue plus chaleureuse par les deux bouteilles d'alcool que les garçons avaient bu depuis le début de la soirée. "Je peux te poser une question indiscrète... ?" Reita fronça aussitôt les sourcils, avant même que le jeune chanteur ne réagisse, sa tendance à la sur-protection arrachant un petit sourire moqueur à Uruha. Ruki était assis près du bassiste sur le canapé, ce que le guitariste avait d'abord considéré comme un bon signe, puis une fatalité lorsqu'il avait constaté que les deux adolescents s'étaient assis chacun près d'un accoudoir, semblant éviter d'un commun accord de trop s'approcher l'un de l'autre. L'androgyne s'était consolé en s'assurant que si les sentiments de Reita à l'égard de Ruki s'étaient bornés à l'amitié, il n'aurait probablement pas prit autant de précautions. Probablement...

"Je me suis toujours demandé comment c'était avec les mecs..." commença innocemment le guitariste bien qu'il ne comptait pas poursuivre la discussion plus loin sur ce sujet. La réaction qu'il espérait ne se fit pas attendre et Reita se redressa un petit peu, lançant à l'androgyne un regard entre l'agacement et le mépris.

"Quoi, tu vas devenir gay ?" s'enquit le bassiste, son agressivité se faisant clairement sentir dans le ton qu'il avait employé. Ruki baissa les yeux, prenant le commentaire du bassiste pour une nouvelle preuve de son homophobie, et Uruha dissimula un petit sourire.

"Ruki... Le premier mec qui t'a touché... Au moment où tu as su que tu étais gay... C'était qui ?" reprit le guitariste en ignorant ostensiblement le malaise des deux musiciens assis en face de lui. Le plus jeune leva à peine un regard à Reita, le souvenir de cette fameuse nuit lors de l'anniversaire d'Uruha se lisant sur leurs visages. L'androgyne se pencha en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et essaya de retenir malgré tout un sourire intéressé -- il s'était manifestement passé des choses qu'il ignorait.

"Euh..." hésita Ruki en reportant son attention sur le guitariste. "Youji." Il baissa les yeux, voulant éviter le regard d'Uruha à qui il aurait voulu pouvoir ne pas mentir, bien qu'il ai conscience malgré l'alcool que s'il essayait de cacher l'identité de son premier amant, le blond s'en souviendrait et le harcèlerait probablement jusqu'à tout savoir. L'androgyne esquissa un sourire en coin, et adressa à Reita un regard lourd de sens, ses yeux glissant nonchalamment de la ceinture du bassiste jusqu'à son entre-jambes. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre les deux amoureux et dont Ruki avait encore le souvenir, mais il savait que la nuit des caresses volées du blond sur le corps du jeune chanteur reviendrait forcément à l'esprit du bassiste dans un moment comme celui-là. Reita se recula, s'adossa contre le dossier du canapé et ferma un instant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir pour couver l'adolescent assis près de lui d'un regard possessif -- Uruha commençait presque à trouver les choses trop faciles.

"Oh... Je crois que je vais vous laisser, les gars !" s'exclama le guitariste d'une voix forte en fixant quelque chose sur l'écran de son téléphone portable. Ruki haussa un sourcil et Uruha lui répondit par un sourire coquin, avant de se lever pour attraper son manteau et son portefeuille. Il n'était absolument pas crédible mais peu importe, tout ce qui comptait était de laisser les deux musiciens seuls.

"Yuki m'attend dans un bar super qu'il vient de trouver," expliqua l'androgyne en rajustant ostensiblement sa coiffure devant le miroir. "Un bar gay, donc vous feriez mieux de rester ici à moins que vous n'ayez envie de vous faire aborder..." Ruki soupira et secoua la tête tandis que Reita se renfrognait, visiblement déçu de ne pas pouvoir être de la fête. Uruha attrapa les clefs de l'appartement posées sur une petite table près de la porte d'entrée et il adressa un signe de la main à ses deux amis, persuadé que leur soirée serait d'une certaine manière bien plus passionnante que la sienne.

"On fait quoi ?" s'enquit Ruki après quelques minutes de silence, croisant à peine un instant le regard du bassiste avant de détourner les yeux. Le blond haussa les épaules, ses doigts tapotant contre l'accoudoir du canapé, nerveux à présent qu'Uruha n'était plus là pour l'empêcher de désirer librement le corps de son voisin, auquel il essayait de ne pas penser. Le chanteur sembla finalement se décider seul et alluma la télévision pour fixer l'écran d'un regard totalement indifférent, plus attentif au moindre mouvement de Reita près de lui qu'à l'émission télévisée dont les sons se répandaient dans la pièce.

L'attention de Ruki à l'égard de son voisin fini par diminuer progressivement, à mesure qu'il réalisait que le blond n'était pas décidé à tenter quoi que ce soit. Le jeune chanteur était à la fois de moins en moins concentré sur Reita et de moins en moins concentré sur l'écran de télévision, ses paupières s'alourdissant peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide finalement à trouver une position plus confortable sur le canapé. Ruki étouffa un bâillement et appuya sa tête sur le côté, contre l'accoudoir, s'allongeant sur les coussins en ressentant malgré tout une pointe d'appréhension à l'idée de rapprocher son corps de celui de Reita. L'intéressé se redressa, puis se tourna vers le plus jeune avec un sourire attendrit, observant un long instant avant de se reprendre les courbes des fesses de Ruki mises en valeur par la manière dont le plus jeune s'était allongé.

"Tu veux aller dormir ?" suggéra le bassiste sans quitter des yeux le chanteur qui hocha paresseusement la tête. Le blond se leva et se pencha vers Ruki dont les paupières s'étaient déjà fermées, les lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescent donnant une apparence presque enfantine à ses traits parfaitement détendus par le sommeil. Reita sourit à nouveau, sa main touchant brièvement l'épaule du chanteur, autant pour le réveiller que pour le plaisir de sentir le corps de Ruki bouger légèrement en réaction à sa caresse.

"Hm..." murmura le brun avant de se redresser, semblant fournir un effort extraordinaire pour vaincre la fatigue et l'alcool qui lui dictaient de se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Ruki se frotta les yeux, désormais trop fatigué pour se soucier de la relative proximité du blond et de la manière dont celui-ci l'observait. Le jeune chanteur se leva finalement à son tour et imita Reita qui avait prit deux des verres posés sur la table pour les emporter dans la cuisine où trônaient encore les reliefs de leur repas du soir.

Le bassiste rinça rapidement les verres dans lesquels ils avaient bu avec Uruha, puis il s'essuya les mains et se tourna vers Ruki qui le regardait faire les bras croisés, négligemment appuyé contre le mur de la cuisine, une expression ensommeillé sur le visage. Reita essaya de ne pas faire trop attention aux lèvres du chanteur, plissées en une moue endormie ô combien désirable, ni à ses yeux mis-clos qui ne le quittaient pas du regard, comme si le petit brun attendait la venue du bassiste pour pouvoir aller dormir. Puis Ruki se détourna finalement et décroisa les bras, son regard abandonnant comme à regret le visage du blond alors que le chanteur se dirigeait vers leur chambre.

_Leur chambre..._ C'était quelque chose que Reita n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir à nouveau dire, à en juger le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient dormi dans la même pièce. Cette dernière fois n'était bien sûr autre que ce fameux soir où Uruha l'avait surpris et le bassiste frissonna à ce souvenir à la fois honteux et grisant, son regard glissant bien malgré lui jusqu'à la ligne du pantalon de Ruki, juste au dessus de ses fesses, là où dépassait l'élastique d'un boxer de la même couleur exactement que celui qu'avait porté le chanteur cette nuit-là.

Reita se mordit les lèvres, tentant de réprimer l'irrépressible, de faire taire une nouvelle fois le désir qui montait en lui. Mais avant qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, ses doigts étaient déjà contre la ligne de peau dévoilée par le jean un peu trop court du brun et celui-ci s'était immobilisé sous la surprise. Le dos du plus jeune se cambra finalement légèrement au contact d'une main familière et le bassiste se mordit la lèvre, son corps s'approchant instinctivement de celui de Ruki avant même que son cerveau n'ai le temps de réaliser ce qui arrivait, ses doigts glissant de quelques centimètres sous l'élastique du boxer du chanteur.

Celui-ci se retourna, l'air soudain plus éveillé que jamais, fixant le visage de Reita d'un air à la fois perplexe et un peu inquiet, comme pour y déceler des réponses. Le blond quant à lui n'hésita pas, posant ses mains sur les hanches de Ruki, penchant son visage vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. Le chanteur ferma aussitôt les yeux et inclina la tête en arrière, orientant ses lèvres tout contre celles de Reita sans toutefois les toucher. Il posa une main sur les côtes du blond, très légèrement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, mais le bassiste le poussait déjà en arrière avec douceur, jusqu'à ce que le dos du brun bute contre le mur du couloir menant aux chambres. Puis le bassiste pressa enfin ses lèvres contre celles de Ruki qui répondit au baiser par un gémissement, cherchant à guider son aîné vers la porte voisine, là où se trouvait leur chambre.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une erreur, que l'un comme l'autre regretterait le lendemain. Peut-être cette soirée, cette nuit rendrait-elle les choses bien plus embarrassantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un faux pas de plus et la fin de leur amitié mais aucun des deux hommes n'y pensait alors qu'il se dirigeaient maladroitement vers la chambre à coucher, aveuglés par les baisers et les caresses que leurs corps enflammés par le désir s'échangeaient déjà.

Leurs mains se cherchaient, sans cesse, puis s'abandonnaient bien vite et partaient redécouvrir le corps de l'autre, leurs lèvres inséparables. Des soupirs résonnaient dans l'appartement désert, quelques gémissements d'impatience parfois, tandis qu'un des deux amants poussait avec force son compagnon contre le mur du couloir.

Les deux hommes n'avait besoin d'aucune parole pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient, et pas un mot ne fut échangé alors que les yeux de Ruki cherchaient ceux, mis-clos, du bassiste qui lui faisait face. La respiration du blond était haletante, son torse se soulevant à une vitesse élevée sous les mains du brun qui agrippaient sa chemise. Le bassiste plaquait son amant contre le mur, une expression de désir mêlé de peur sur le visage, qui aurait bien pu faire douter Ruki si leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas retrouvées une fois encore, balayant les états d'âme.

Les mains du bassiste remontèrent le long des hanches du brun, au creux de sa taille, retraçant pour la première fois depuis des années la forme de ces courbes qu'il affectionnait tant. Le corps de Ruki était pressé contre le sien avec force, paupières closes, leurs lèvres unies en un baiser violent et enflammé qui semblait voué à ne jamais s'arrêter. Et Reita répondait avec fougue à chacune des caresses du chanteur, griffant presque le dos du plus jeune alors qu'il cherchait à posséder une dernière fois ce corps tant désirable.

Il fallait laisser à l'autre un souvenir impérissable, une marque éternelle de cette nuit ensemble, puisque le matin paraissait à la fois si loin et si terrifiant. Alors Ruki s'amusait à retracer les lignes sensibles de la nuque de son amant, pressant plus encore leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, réaffirmant ses désirs sur le corps du bassiste. Reita répondait par un gémissement et inversait les rôles, laissant Ruki le plaquer contre la paroi du couloir, trouvant aisément les points sensibles du chanteur jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête, jusqu'à ce que le petit brun le laisse à son tour prendre les initiatives dans ce jeu du plaisir ou chacun se soumettait et dominait tour à tour.

Reita avait blottit son visage dans le cou du chanteur, son souffle légèrement accéléré par le désir et l'anticipation réchauffant la peau du brun. Les sourires avaient disparus de leurs visages, leurs lèvres entrouvertes par l'envie à mesure que les doigts du bassiste se glissaient sous les vêtements de Ruki, que les lèvres de celui-ci prenaient possession du corps de son amant.

Le corps du chanteur s'arqua légèrement sous les caresses de Reita, ses lèvres laissant échapper un petit soupir. Le bassiste ferma les yeux, son ventre se contractant sous le désir à mesure que le plaisir de Ruki devenait de plus évident, à mesure que les gémissements du brun, d'abord faibles puis de plus en plus forts, envahissaient la pièce.

Reita n'aimait rien tant que ce spectacle, celui du corps du chanteur qui se courbait sous le plaisir, de ces lèvres terriblement attirantes qui cherchaient de l'air et laissaient échapper une myriade de petits soupirs qui le rendaient plus désirable encore. Le bassiste sentit son propre souffle s'accélérer en réponse au plaisir de son amant, ses mains débarrassant peu à peu Ruki de son pantalon alors que les lèvres du blond descendaient le long du torse nu du chanteur.

"R..Rei..." Les doigts du chanteur s'emmêlaient dans quelques mèches blondes de son amant, l'incitant à descendre plus encore. Reita prenait son temps, sa langue se glissant au creux du nombril du brun, ses doigts longs et fins effleurant parfois l'objet des désirs du petit chanteur. "Je t'en.. prie..." Le brun avait depuis longtemps perdu conscience de ce qui l'entourait, grisé par le désir et le plaisir, et il se mordit la lèvre en réalisant qu'il n'était plus contre le mur du couloir mais couché sur l'unique lit deux places qui meublait leur chambre.

Le bassiste se mordit la lèvre et releva lentement les yeux vers le visage de Ruki, la frustration et le désir se lisant aisément sur les traits du plus jeune. Reita se redressa lentement, remontant le long du corps de son amant pour lui offrir un baiser long et sensuel alors que ses doigts débarrassaient le chanteur de son boxer, leurs torses se frôlant alors que le corps de Ruki se cambrait sous le désir.

"Encore..." gémit le chanteur d'une voix plaintive, ses doigts caressant fiévreusement le visage et les lèvres de Reita à qui il adressait un regard embué par le désir. Celui-ci déposa à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres, furtif et doux, effleurant la main du brun comme pour le rassurer avant de descendre à nouveau le long de son torse, encouragé par les jambes de Ruki qui se refermaient autour du dos du bassiste.

Le premier contact des doigts de Reita contre le sexe du brun lui arracha un soupir terriblement sensuel, le dos du chanteur s'arquant à nouveau dans une tentative désespérée de rapprocher son bassin des caresses si douces de son amant. Ruki porta une à ses lèvres, l'autre se crispant sur les draps du lit défait, alors que les doigts experts du bassiste assouvissait peu à peu ses désirs.

Reita était le seul homme à avoir jamais aussi bien maîtrisé le corps du brun, à pouvoir jouer avec lui comme il jouerait avec les cordes de sa basse, trouvant chaque point sensible qui rendait le chanteur malade de désir. Et soudain, dans l'esprit embrumé par le plaisir du petit chanteur, leur relation ne parut plus du tout aussi compliquée. Ils étaient là, l'un contre l'autre, dans ce lit qui accueillait leurs premières étreintes, et Ruki gémissait de plaisir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait dans les bras d'aucun autre homme. Quelle raison étrange pourrait bien les pousser à détruire ce havre de bien-être ?

Un doigt descendant lentement vers son intimité, timide comme l'étaient les premières fois, fit presque sursauter le chanteur et il se redressa, la respiration haletante. Le visage de Reita face à lui exprimait désormais à la fois du désir et de l'inquiétude, voire de l'angoisse, des sentiments que le brun connaissait mieux que personne.

"Tu vas pas me faire mal..." murmura Ruki dans un souffle, plus pour inciter le bassiste à agir que parce qu'il le pensait vraiment. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, ses doigts toujours immobiles contre l'intimité du chanteur, visiblement incapable d'oser prendre la moindre initiative. Le brun se rallongea sur les couvertures et écarta les jambes un peu plus largement, sa propre main partant rejoindre celle du bassiste. Il se lécha longuement les doigts, comme il avait vu Youji le faire des dizaines de fois, avant de laisser son index et son majeur caresser la main de Reita pour l'humidifier suffisamment.

Le blond sembla alors rassembler enfin assez de courage pour réagir, deux de ses doigts se pressant avec un peu plus de fermeté contre l'intimité de Ruki, lui arrachant un gémissement plus aigü que les précédents. Le bassiste se pencha sur son amant, capturant ses lèvres avec une candeur et une timidité à la fois surprenantes et touchantes, tandis que son index pénétrait lentement dans le corps du brun.

_Ca y est..._ pensa le jeune chanteur en se mordant la lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement de plaisir alors que les doigts de Reita bougeaient lentement en lui. Réaliser ce qui se passait était grisant, presque autant que le plaisir et la perspective de ce qui arriverait ensuite, les légères morsures du bassiste contre le cou de Ruki sublimant la myriade de sensations qui déferlaient dans le corps tremblant du brun.

"C'est bon Rei..." gémit le chanteur, ses hanches se pressant contre la main du blond pour en demander toujours plus à son amant. Celui-ci retira lentement ses doigts et hésita à peine un instant, bien trop fasciné par le désir et le plaisir que Ruki ne tentait même pas de cacher et qui se lisait aisément sur son visage, dans son souffle de plus en plus rapide et ses gémissements impatients. Ruki descendit ses mains sur les joues et le cou du bassiste, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer, alors que celui-ci l'embrassait avec le plus de douceur possible.

Puis, après un temps qui parut interminable au jeune chanteur, Reita coucha à nouveau doucement son bassin contre celui du brun, contenant son désir avec difficulté. Blesser le jeune chanteur était quelque chose qu'il ne serait jamais pardonné et bien que Ruki fut amplement assez détendu, le bassiste resta immobiles quelques secondes, son sexe gonflé d'envie pressé contre l'intimité de son amant.

"J'ai envie de toi," avoua finalement Reita dans un souffle, d'une voix si grave et sensuelle que le chanteur ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif. Le blond cacha son visage au creux du cou du chanteur, paupières closes, la respiration haletante alors qu'il écartait les cuisses du brun, son sexe glissant doucement dans l'intimité de Ruki. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement, puis d'autres, ses ongles griffant légèrement le dos du bassiste à mesure qu'il répondait aux mouvements de bassin de son amant, l'incitant à continuer toujours plus fort.

_Reita..._ Ce son seul occupait les pensées du chanteur, ivre de plaisir, grisé par la présence de celui qu'il aimait, l'odeur de son corps, son regard et ses caresses, la manière dont ils ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un. Ruki répondait à chaque va-et-viens avec une brutalité grandissante, incapable de contenir ce désir qui l'avait hanté tant d'années, de plus en plus bestial à mesure que les mouvements de Reita se devenaient saccadés et brutaux. Plus rien ne comptait à part le plaisir qui montait en lui, la violence avec laquelle le sexe du bassiste le faisait gémir, sa présence si réelle et bien plus grisante que ne l'avaient été tous les fantasmes du jeune chanteur.

Reita était en lui... Ruki n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait si extraordinaire, que le corps du bassiste avait à lui offrir tout ce dont il avait rêvé et bien plus encore, que l'extase amoureuse procurerait une si douce sensation au creux du ventre. Le brun gémissait de plus en plus longuement, langoureusement, à mesure que la chaleur née dans ses reins se répandait comme une flamme, ses propres plaintes de désir rythmées par les soupirs de son amant. Puis celui-ci se pencha un peu plus sur le corps du brun pour l'embrasser, à peine un instant avant de quitter ses lèvres, et offrit au cou de Ruki une nouvelle série de morsures. Leurs torses se caressaient au moindre mouvement de va-et-viens, les bras du chanteur étaient crispés autour du cou de Reita et le brun gémissait à présent presque sans cesse, son bassin se pressant contre celui du blond à chaque frôlement du ventre de celui-ci contre son sexe ultra-sensible.

"Ruki..." gémit le bassiste, émerveillé par les lèvres du brun grandes ouvertes, sa tête rejetée en arrière dans une expression de plaisir absolu. Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement et son ventre se contracta soudain lorsqu'il sentit l'intimité de son amant se resserrer autour de son sexe, quelque chose d'humide éclaboussant son ventre. Reita émit un grognement de plaisir et pénétra brutalement le chanteur, une dernière fois, lui arrachant un cri rauque tandis qu'il atteignait l'orgasme à son tour, dans l'intimité chaude de son amant.

Le blond ferma les yeux, sentant le plaisir quitter peu à peu ses veines pour laisser place à la fatigue, son souffle s'apaisant lentement. Une des mains de Ruki était posée sur son bras, l'autre contre la couverture, le chanteur ne bougeait pas et on n'entendait plus que leurs respirations qui reprenaient peu à peu un rythme normal. Reita se redressa finalement, laissant les doigts du brun glisser contre sa main, trop fatigué pour se maintenir penché au dessus de son amant. Il attrapa comme par réflexe la couverture étendue de son côté du lit pour couvrir son corps, mais Ruki l'arrêta d'un geste, une expression impassible et un peu mélancolique sur le visage.

Le brun s'approcha du bassiste et attrapa un mouchoir sur la table pour lui essuyer doucement le ventre, sans esquisser le moindre sourire. Il avait la désagréable impression que Reita regrettait déjà ce qui venait pourtant à peine de se passer, la culpabilité se lisant clairement dans les yeux du plus âgé, et la perspective d'avoir fait l'amour pour ensuite essuyer un rejet le rendait malade. Le blond soupira, longuement, puis il recula un peu vers la tête du lit pour s'asseoir sous sa couverture, n'osant pas jeter le moindre regard à Ruki. Celui-ci resta immobile quelques instants, observant le bassiste d'un regard un peu triste, puis il s'approcha finalement de lui et attrapa d'un geste sa propre couverture pour s'allonger sans un mot contre le torse de Reita, comme pour lui faire comprendre à sa manière ce dont son coeur avait besoin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 20/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Désolée pour ce magistral retard ! Voila enfin la suite. Les updates sont carrément plus rapides sur mon livejournal (c'est même peu probable que je continue certaines fics sur , et je finirais par toutes les enlever à force de me les faire plagier par certaines personnes u_u)

J'encourage ceux qui veulent à lire la suite de disorder plutôt sur mon livejournal (.com) même si c'est un peu plus compliqué à utiliser que ^^".

* * *

**12 Septembre 2000 :**

_Cher journal._

_Ça y est. J'ai avoué à Reita que j'étais amoureux de lui. Tu sais ce qu'il a répondu ? Qu'il était gêné ! Celle-là c'est la meilleure. Il joue les allumeurs, il couche avec moi, et après, les conséquences l'"embarrassent"._

_Je le déteste cette fois, je le pense vraiment. Ça fait des semaines que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole. Oui, je rêve toujours de lui de temps en temps, certes. Mais je tiens bon ! Je l'ignore. Quel sale type._

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur la ville de Tokyo. Uruha frissonna en poussant la porte de l'ascenseur menant à l'appartement, maudissant la fraicheur automnale déjà bien installée. Par un fait inexplicable, sa garde-robe lui semblait toujours désespérément vide malgré les longues et fructueuses après-midi de shopping avec Ruki. Impossible de trouver dans ses placards la veste qui convenait parfaitement à telle ou telle tenue. Quant à en emprunter une... Celles de Ruki étaient trop petites, celles de Reita trop masculines et les vêtements de Yuki portaient la plupart du temps son parfum, que le guitariste supportait mal.

Plissant les yeux pour trouver la serrure malgré la pénombre, Uruha sortit les clefs de la poche de son jean et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire. La pièce principale de l'appartement était plongée dans une semi-pénombre, encore faiblement éclairée par la lueur du jour finissant, mais on apercevait deux silhouettes assises immobiles sur le canapé.

"Vous êtes dans le noir les gars !" s'offusqua Uruha, s'attirant un regard assassin de la part de Ruki.

_On n'avait pas remarqué_, rétorqua mentalement le chanteur. Il se leva tout de même pour accueillir le guitariste, accrochant la veste mince de celui-ci au porte-manteau.

"T'avais pas froid dehors habillé comme ça ?" s'étonna Ruki au moment où le quatrième locataire de l'appartement poussait la porte d'entrée. Uruha leva les yeux aux ciels en guise de réponse avant de se tourner vers Yuki, prenant un air soulagé et théâtral, comme à son habitude.

"Enfin quelqu'un d'amusant," s'exclama le guitariste en se jetant avec une mine faussement épuisé sur le batteur qui ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir avec un sourire narquois. "Ils me fatiguent à faire la gueule les deux là ...!" Uruha s'interrompit avec un cri indigné, se tournant vers Ruki qui venait de lui donner une claque dans l'épaule.

"Ça, ça te regarde pas," fit sèchement le chanteur avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Le sourire de Yuki s'élargit, amusé qu'il était par la facilité avec laquelle le guitariste mettait systématiquement les pieds dans le plat. Reita leva les deux, l'air penaud, vers les deux blonds toujours debout dans l'entrée.

"Et oui, là c'est le moment où tu t'excuses !" souffla Yuki en désignant la porte de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Ruki. Uruha eut un petit rire mais le bassiste se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air très sérieux, quittant rapidement son fauteuil pour frapper timidement à la porte du jeune chanteur.

"Uruha, fous-moi la paix," grogna Ruki lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Un bref silence s'en suivit, puis le chanteur, occupé à accorder sa guitare, se tourna vers le pallier de sa chambre dans laquelle quelqu'un venait de pénétrer.

"Uruha, tu ..." Ruki s'interrompit, découvrant Reita qui se tenait debout sur le pas de la porte, le regard fixé au sol. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je crois que j'ai mal réagit l'autre jour," commença le bassiste d'une voix hésitante, son regard se promenant sur les meubles de la pièce comme s'il cherchait les mots justes pour se faire pardonner.

"Tu crois ?" rétorqua immédiatement Ruki, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage. "Tiens donc, et t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Étonnant !" Reita leva les yeux vers le chanteur, l'air à la fois blessé et surpris par la douleur et la colère qui se lisaient dans les propos du plus jeune.

"Tu t'es comporté comme un égoïste, tu me parlais même plus !" poursuivit Ruki d'une voix si forte que les voisins l'entendaient probablement. "Elle était passée où notre soit-disant amitié ? Je suis supposé faire quoi moi, attendre que tu daignes t'en remettre ? On a couché ensemble, merde ! Tu pourrais assumer au lieu de penser qu'à vider tes couilles !"

"Ruki, je sais que j'ai fait une connerie, mais..." commença Reita, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre la parole pour calmer le chanteur rouge de colère.

"Cool pour toi !" l'interrompit brusquement celui-ci. "Alors tu t'excuses ? Moi j'ai déjà donné ! Je veux plus te voir ! C'est pigé ? Je veux plus te voir !" Ruki poussa un soupir d'agacement, les yeux rivés sur celui du bassiste qui n'osait pas répondre. Soupirant une deuxième fois, le chanteur tourna le dos à Reita, l'ignorant ostensiblement pour retourner près de sa guitare.

"De toutes façons je m'en vais pour un bout de temps," murmura tout de même le blond d'une voix douce, debout face à la porte de la chambre, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le salon. "Je passe un an aux États-Unis, tu sais."

"Hein ?" s'exclama Ruki, sa guitare atterrissant sur la moquette avec un bruit sourd. "Tu pars ?" Le bassiste hocha simplement la tête, évitant le regard du plus jeune qui retenait ses larmes.

"T'as pas le droit de partir," gémit le chanteur, la colère laissant place au désarroi alors que la porte de sa chambre se refermait derrière Reita, qui venait de quitter la pièce. "Moi je reste ici, et je t'aime..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 21/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Merci pour les commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir :3 Il y en a 95 pour cette fic, je pensais pas en arriver jusque-là !

* * *

**13 Novembre 2001 :**

_Cher journal,_

_Reita rentre aujourd'hui ! Dis, j'ai l'impression que je n'écris ici que lorsqu'il arrive ou qu'il s'en va. M'en veux pas hein !_

_...Je m'excuse auprès de mon propre journal intime maintenant. De mieux en mieux._

_En fait, je suis de très bonne humeur, ça me fait dire des idioties._

_N'empêche, un an, c'est long. J'ai travaillé, Uruha m'a dit que m'investir ailleurs que dans le groupe - qui n'existe plus maintenant - m'aiderait à penser à autre chose._

_Au moins, ça nous a permis de changer d'appartement. On peut accueillir Reita maintenant, ce qui n'est pas négligeable ! J'ai un travail, j'ai fait des progrès en chant il parait. Yune, qui est revenu nous voir, prétend que j'ai changé et que Reita aura du mal à me résister. Bon, ok ; en réalité, il me drague un peu._

_Si je suis capable de remarquer quand on me drague, c'est que j'ai fini par grandir, non ?_

Se retrouver seul à seul s'était révélé considérablement plus simple que ce que à quoi les deux adolescents s'étaient attendus. Reita était arrivé en ville avec près d'une heure d'avance, puis il avait appelé Uruha pour le prévenir et prendre les coordonnées de son nouvel appartement. Celui-ci s'était excusé de ne pas pouvoir l'accueillir ; son travail devait l'occuper encore pour quelques heures. Le bassiste s'était alors orienté avec quelques difficultés dans une ville qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus de douze mois, trouvant finalement l'immeuble dans lequel habitaient désormais Yune, Ruki et Uruha.

Le visage du jeune chanteur, lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert la porte, était destiné à rester gravé dans la mémoire de Reita. Il y avait lu d'abord de la surprise, à tel point qu'il n'avait pu se retenir de rire, puis l'étonnement avait laissé place à la joie et enfin, semblait-il, à la tendresse. Le bassiste avait sourit lui aussi, sans en avoir trop conscience, murmurant quelques mots dont il ne se souvenait même plus, quelques mots comme "je suis rentré".

Ruki lui, les gardait précieusement dans ses souvenirs. _Je suis rentré_... C'était pour le chanteur une manière de montrer que Reita se sentait chez lui dans l'appartement. _Peut-être chez lui parce que je suis là ?_ osait espérer le jeune homme, trop grisé par les retrouvailles pour tempérer ses désirs.

* * *

"Voilà ma chambre," annonça Ruki, alors qu'il terminait de faire visiter l'appartement à leur nouveau colocataire. Le bassiste entra dans la pièce à sa suite, incapable de retenir un petit sourire devant la décoration entièrement choisie dans des ton dorés, argentés, et léopard.

"C'est moi qui est tout acheté," précisa le chanteur, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Reita se retourna, lisant dans le regard tendre de Ruki ce qu'il ressentait lui-même ; l'occasion était vraiment trop parfaite.

"Tu, euh..." commença précipitamment le chanteur, gêné par la manière dont Reita le fixait. Le bassiste s'approcha, les mains dans les poches, un sourire au coin des lèvres, puis il poussa Ruki en arrière, sur le lit dont les draps étaient légèrement défaits.

"Ça aussi tu l'as acheté ?" s'enquit Reita, les mains posées sur la couverture, de chaque côté des hanches du plus jeune. Ruki ne répondit pas, les lèvres entrouvertes, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, trop choqué de se retrouver après une si longue absence à seulement quelques centimètres du visage du bassiste.

Le regard du chanteur descendit un peu, attiré par la lumière qui se reflétait sur le pendentif que Reita portait autour du cou et qui oscillait dans le vide. Les trois premiers boutons de la chemise du bassiste étaient détachés, laissant entrevoir son torse par le col entrouvert. Ruki se sentit rougir, se rehaussant un peu sur les couvertures, avant de baisser timidement la tête. Puis, après un silence qui parut une éternité, le chanteur sentit les doigts de Reita effleurer son menton et remonter jusqu'à sa joue, le faisant frémir.

"Rei..." commença Ruki, bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il comptait dire. Le bassiste posa doucement son index sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, qui releva enfin les yeux, pour constater avec un tendre pincement au cœur que Reita ne le quittait pas du regard.

"Cette fois je ne ferais pas d'erreur," murmura le bassiste avec le plus grand sérieux, approchant un peu ses lèvres du cou de Ruki comme s'il voulait l'y embrasser. Le chanteur déglutit nerveusement, sentant la main de Reita glisser le long de son cou, doucement, pour venir mourir en une caresse contre son épaule.

_Je suis en train de rêver, c'est pas vrai..._ ne put s'empêcher de penser Ruki lorsque le bassiste se redressa un peu, guettant une réponse dans le regard du plus jeune. Le chanteur baissa à nouveau la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard sincère et troublant de celui qui lui faisait face. C'était probablement la première fois depuis des années que Reita se montrait réellement franc, grâce sans doute à l'année qu'ils venaient de passer sans la moindre nouvelle l'un de l'autre. La sincérité du bassiste suggérait que viendraient enfin des réponses aux questions que se posait le plus jeune, et ses paroles l'imploraient presque pour une seconde chance.

"Est-ce que tu..." commença Ruki, presque aussitôt interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Le chanteur s'immobilisa, reconnaissant assez vite le bruit de pas caractéristique de Yune dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

"Reita est rentré ?" appela le batteur avant de remarquer que la porte de la chambre de Ruki était entrouverte. Il frappa, puis entra sans attendre la réponse plus de quelques secondes, pour saluer Reita avec un large sourire.

"Ça me fait plaisir de te voir," dit-il au bassiste qui lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête. Yune se tourna vers le chanteur, dont le regard ne quittait pas Reita, les joues légèrement rougies, un sourire incrédule flottant rêveusement sur ses lèvres.

_Un idiot devinerait ce qui s'est passé ici_, songea Yune en fronçant les sourcils. Mais s'il avait redouté le retour de Reita comme un rival, le batteur s'était promis de se raisonner et de ne pas intervenir. Il soupira, se força à sourire, puis salua une dernière fois Reita avant de quitter la pièce, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière son passage.

A peine Yune avait-il poussé la porte de la chambre que Reita se rasseyait sur le lit à côté du chanteur, un sourire amusé et tendre venant orner ses lèvres.

"Comment vont les autres, Yuki et Uruha ?" demanda-t-il à Ruki qui répondit par une petite moue déçue, espérant une conversation un peu plus sérieuse.

"Ça va," répondit-il machinalement. "Uruha veut remonter un groupe avec toi, Yune et un autre guitariste, il dit qu'il a une super idée de nom, mais le connaissant..." Reita répondit par un petit rire qui mit du baume au cœur du chanteur. Le bassiste se tourna un peu, penchant la tête pour être face à Ruki, une lueur tendre dans le regard.

"Ça m'a manqué de te voir," avoua-t-il d'une voix trahissant un peu plus d'affection qu'à l'ordinaire, qui fit se serrer un peu le cœur du plus jeune. "J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de sortir. Tous les deux, je veux dire." Ruki hocha la tête, osant cette fois affronter le regard déroutant du bassiste. Celui-ci sourit à son tour, l'air à la fois satisfait et attendrit, le dos de sa main revenant doucement caresser la joue du chanteur.

Ruki ferma les yeux, juste à temps pour savourer la sensation des lèvres de Reita au coin des siennes. Et malgré toute l'impatience dont il avait pu faire preuve, malgré ces années à attendre. Le chanteur se contenta de sourire tendrement, posant sa main sur celle du blond, appréciant simplement les premiers instants de ce qui allait enfin peut-être devenir une véritable relation.


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 22/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Bientôt la fin... Un couple imprévu s'ajoute au programme, prévoyant peut-être une séquelle à Disorder ?

* * *

**3 Décembre 2001**** :**

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai eu à peine le temps d'écrire. Ce n'est pas que je sois tout le temps avec Reita, en fait il est même un peu distant. Un peu plus que le jour où il est rentré des Etats-Unis. Mais il est toujours beaucoup moins distant que d'habitude, alors je m'en contente !_

_Ce soir, Yune veut nous présenter son nouveau copain, et qu'on aille à son appartement pour faire une petite fête. Je crois que Reita est très content de savoir qu'il ne me tournera plus autour._

"SH-SH-SHAKE, SH-SH-SHAKE !"

Ruki ouvrit un oeil au son d'une voix féminine particulièrement maniérée. Il sentit Reita, allongé près de lui, relever la tête, l'air de commencer à regretter son retour au Japon.

"Uruha ?" appela le chanteur en s'asseyant sur le lit, la main de son petit-ami caressant doucement son dos. "C'est quoi cette musique ?"

"Elle est géniale non ?" cria le guitariste châtain depuis le salon. Ruki leva les yeux au ciel et le bassiste derrière lui s'assit à son tour, descendant sa main sur la hanche du brun pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Ces gestes tendres, que le chanteur attendait depuis si longtemps, avaient pourtant mis du temps à s'installer entre eux. Reita semblait méfiant à chaque marque de tendresse ou d'amour du chanteur, et celui-ci devait faire l'effort de ne pas brusquer le bassiste, par peur de le faire fuir. Il se consolait en s'assurant que son petit-ami avait simplement peur de l'inconnu, mais une pointe d'inquiétude ne parvenait malgré tout pas à quitter son coeur.

"I'M A DANCER, HIGH QUALITY ROMANCER"

"Je dois te faire un avoeu," murmura Reita à l'oreille de son petit-ami, d'une voix amusée. "C'est moi qui lui ai rapporté ce CD des Etats-Unis." Ruki laissa échapper un petit rire, toujours émerveillé par la facilité avec laquelle le bassiste pouvait faire disparaître ses problèmes, du moins pour un temps.

_Mine de rien, c'est très cliché tout ça_, songea le brun avec un petit sourire rêveur. Reita glissa sa main sous la chemise du chanteur et l'embrassa, avant de se lever, mettant fin à leur baiser bien trop tôt au goût de Ruki. Ce dernier afficha une moue boudeuse, mais son petit-ami ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention, trop occupé à chercher la source de la musique désagréable qui leur polluait les oreilles.

"I'M A TEASE, IF YOU FREEZE, THEN I'M GONNA SEIZE FOR YOU MONEY !"

Le silence revint bientôt dans l'appartement, aussitôt suivi par un cri indigné provenant de la chambre d'Uruha. Ruki se laissa tomber allongé sur les couvertures, écoutant la voix faussement outrée du guitariste et celle plus calme et à ses yeux plus belle du bassiste, sans pourtant distinguer à travers la cloison ce qui se disait entre les deux musiciens.

"Ruki !" s'exclama soudain Uruha en ouvrant la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter le chanteur. "Yune a appelé cette aprem, j'ai oublié, il veut qu'on passe voir son mec ce soir, il arrive dans dix minutes !" Le brun s'assit, l'air étonné, tandis que Reita entrait à son tour dans la pièce, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"Tu veux y aller finalement ?" demanda Ruki à l'adresse du guitariste, nullement préoccupé par le peu de temps qui lui restait pour se préparer. Celui-ci plissa les yeux, glissant ses mains dans ses poches, souriant comme un enfant à qui on offrait un nouveau jouet.

"Bien sûr que je veux y aller," répondit fermement Uruha. "Le copain de Yune, tu penses, grognon comme il est, on veut tous voir ça ! Je me demande où il l'a trouvé. ... Et comment il a bien pu le séduire. Bref, si t'es pas encore prêt, c'est maintenant qu'il faut t'en occuper, il arrive bientôt !"

* * *

"Uruha !!" appela Ruki pour la sixième fois, désespérant de voir un jour s'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Le guitariste répondit par un cri confus, rendu inintelligible par le bruit du sèche cheveux marchant à plein régime.

"On part sans toi," averti Yune d'une voix plus grave et plus profonde que celle du chanteur. Le batteur tourna le dos à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Uruha sans prêter la moindre attention à la réponse de toutes façons inaudible de celui-ci, puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, suivi par le couple nouvellement formé.

Les trois musiciens étaient déjà arrivés en bas de l'immeuble, cherchant sur le parking la voiture d'occasion que le batteur avait achetée quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque la porte du hall s'ouvrit sur une silhouette familière.

"Attendez-moi !" s'écria Uruha visiblement à bout de souffle. Yune lui adressa un sourire en coin, indiquant aux autres une vieille voiture à deux portes garée un peu plus loin. Ruki et Reita entrèrent les premiers à l'intérieur, prenant les deux places à l'arrière, la main du bassiste cherchant furtivement celle du brun pour lui offrir une tendre caresse. Uruha s'assit à l'avant, dépliant aussitôt le miroir de poche du pare-soleil pour perfectionner son look un peu plus soigné qu'à l'ordinaire, puis Yune rejoignit le trio et mit le contact avant de démarrer en s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention aux deux musiciens qui s'échangeaient un baiser sur le siège de derrière.

* * *

Uruha avait de plus en plus de difficultés à cacher son enthousiasme. Il avait une excellente nouvelle à annoncer aux autres durant la soirée, mais sa priorité était d'abord de connaître le visage du nouvel amour de Yune.

Le guitariste affichait déjà un large sourire lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa enfin, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, devant un petit bloc immeubles situé non loin du centre-ville.

"C'est là ?" demanda-t-il en bondissant littéralement hors de la voiture, cherchant à reconnaître l'endroit où l'attendait le fameux petit-ami du batteur. Yune ne répondit pas, faisant honneur à son légendaire caractère taciturne, précédant le groupe vers la porte vitrée d'un des bâtiments. Uruha le suivit et s'efforça de rester silencieux durant le trajet en ascenseur, remarquant tout de même avec un intérêt non dissimulé les mains jointes des deux amoureux debout à côté du batteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yune sonnait enfin à la porte d'un appartement, qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt pour dévoiler la silhouette à contre-jour d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, d'allure fine et plutôt élégante.

"Yune," murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, un sourire tendre apparaissant sur ses lèvres charnues, ornées d'un piercing. "Oh, ce sont les amis dont tu parlais ? Reita, Ruki et Uruha, non ?" Le batteur hocha la tête et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'inclina légèrement, adressant un regard à chacun des nouveaux venus comme s'il accordait une importance particulière à cette rencontre.

"Yune n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous trois," expliqua-t-il, sans qu'Uruha ne parvienne à distinguer s'il était sincère ou s'il essayait simplement d'être poli. "Je m'appelle Aoi, entrez, faites comme chez vous." Aoi s'effaça pour laisser passer les quatre musiciens, puis il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Yune et s'éclipsa pour refermer la porte derrière ses invités.

L'appartement était plutôt simple, dépourvu de décoration particulière, et relativement ordonné à l'exception de quelques disques audio déposés en vrac sur une table basse en verre. Uruha eut juste le temps de remarquer une belle guitare d'un noir plus profond que l'ébène, rangée à l'écart sur son socle, lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et le firent sursauter.

"Excuse-moi !" s'exclama Aoi, le visage rieur. "Je voulais juste prendre ton manteau, je voulais pas te faire peur." Uruha hocha la tête en rougissant, un instant troublé par tout le charme que pouvait avoir le sourire innocent du brun, puis il sorti son téléphone portable et fit mine de vérifier ses messages pour se redonner une contenance.

"Asseyez-vous," dit Aoi en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour y chercher un pack de bière qui attendait sagement dans le réfrigérateur. Reita et Ruki prirent place sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre, tandis que Yune préférait le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, comme à l'accoutumée. Uruha s'assit face à la cuisine, déterminé à ne plus être surpris cette fois par le séduisant jeune homme qu'il venait de rencontrer.

* * *

A peine une heure plus tard, le calme de l'appartement d'Aoi n'était plus qu'un souvenir, principalement par la faute d'Uruha. Le guitariste s'était mis en tête d'écouter tous les disques du brun, afin de décider si tel ou tel artiste valait méritait ou non un intérêt renouvelé. Aoi suivait les agissements d'Uruha avec le sourire, ponctuant parfois d'un éclat de rire un des commentaires de son invité, sans réaliser qu'il l'encourageait en réalité à continuer de plus belle.

"C'est à peu près ce que je craignais en venant," grogna Ruki, cherchant à apaiser son mal de tête en pressant sa canette de bière contre son front. Aoi disposait d'une réserve impressionnante d'alcool dont les deux guitaristes avaient largement profité, délaissant rapidement les trois autres musiciens pour se lancer dans des conversations passionnantes qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, dans leur état.

"Au moins Uruha s'amuse," répondit évasivement Reita, sans rien trouver de mieux à dire. "Quoique je ne pense pas que Yune apprécie." Le batteur fixait en effet sa canette de bière avec une moue désabusée, visiblement déçu par la soirée qui ne se déroulait pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu.

"Eh tout le monde !" s'exclama soudain Uruha, attirant l'attention de Ruki. Le guitariste revint dans le salon, suivi de près par Aoi, les mains derrière le dos, observant avec bienveillance ses invités.

"J'ai une place !" s'écria le guitariste châtain comme s'il s'était agit de la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Yune haussa un sourcil, Aoi pouffa de rire et Uruha fronça les sourcils avant de rectifier.

"J'ai rencontré au bar un des types qui tient un stand pendant les fêtes de noël, il dit qu'il y a moyen pour qu'on joue un morceau !" précisa le guitariste, tout sourire. "On va pouvoir monter un nouveau groupe !"

"Et tu comptes inclure qui dans le groupe ?" demanda Ruki, sceptique. "Noël c'est bientôt... Tu veux qu'on joue quoi ? On a plus grand chose là, Yune connait pas les morceaux de Yuki et Reita a pas joué depuis longtemps." Uruha se tourna lentement vers Aoi dont les joues se mirent à rougir, comprenant d'un regard ce que l'autre guitariste voulait suggérer.

"Aoi joue depuis huit ans," intervint Yune. "Je voulais vous demander s'il pouvait jouer avec nous de temps en temps, si on s'y remettait, mais on dirait qu'Uruha l'a fait à ma place." Reita acquiesça, bientôt imité par Ruki, et Uruha esquissa un large sourire.

"Tu as une idée pour le nom du groupe ?" demanda le bassiste blond d'un ton ingénu, sentant presque immédiatement son petit-ami le pincer pour le faire taire. Uruha fit mine de réfléchir, sous le regard attentif du guitariste brun à ses côtés, puis il adressa un clin d'oeil au bassiste avant de répondre.

"Et bien, j'avais pensé à Gazette. Ca veut dire 'cassette audio' en français," expliqua-t-il sur un ton soudain sérieux, ce qui lui donnait l'air parfaitement ridicule. Ruki laissa échapper un rire amusé, mais Yune et Reita hochèrent la tête, donnant visiblement leur approbation.

"Quoi, ça vous va ?" s'étonna le chanteur, son regard passant du batteur à son petit-ami. Reita acquiesça à nouveau, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du brun, prolongeant le contact un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Ruki sentit sa gorge se nouer et sa main se resserra un peu plus sur celle du blond, cherchant à lui faire comprendre combien ce contact si rare lui manquait.

"Ca te déplait à toi ?" murmura finalement le bassiste dans le cou de son petit-ami, conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur celui-ci. Ruki secoua la tête, les joues rougies, incapable de cacher son sourire réjouit.

"Si ça vous convient tous, c'est parfait," ajouta Aoi après un bref silence. Uruha battit des mains, déclenchant à nouveau l'hilarité chez le guitariste brun, puis les deux compères retournèrent à leur occupation, laissant Yune seul avec les deux amants qui s'embrassaient désormais tendrement, assis sur le canapé de l'appartement, ignorant tout le reste.

* * *

La soirée s'acheva tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'Uruha commença à donner des signes de fatigues. Yune était parti boire une bière sur le balcon de l'appartement et Ruki avait déjà demandé depuis longtemps - d'une voix timide - où se trouvaient les chambres pour y emmener Reita. Le guitariste aux cheveux châtains, quant à lui, était vautré sur le canapé, un verre de vodka à la main, ses paupières se fermant d'elles-même à cause de la fatigue.

"Je peux te montrer la chambre, si tu veux," suggéra Aoi d'une voix rendue plus douce et lente par l'alcool. Il avait bu moins que l'autre guitariste mais en ressentait tout de même les effets, sans pour autant réaliser ce que son attitude faisait naître chez son invité. Uruha hocha la tête, son regard glissant jusqu'au col entrouvert de la chemise noire que portait le brun, clairement tenté. Les yeux d'Aoi étaient mi-clos, ses joues plus roses qu'en début de soirée et son regard avait quelque chose de plus chaleureux, qui ne pouvait décidément laisser Uruha insensible.

Le guitariste brun se leva avec incertitude, jaugeant à quel point les effets de l'alcool le déstabilisaient, avant de se diriger vers le couloir menant à la chambre de son colocataire, absent pour le weekend. Uruha le suivit, écoutant distraitement les recommandations que lui donnait l'autre guitariste, bien plus intéressé par la jolie chute de reins de ce dernier que par son bavardage. Le guitariste s'assit finalement sur le lit, trop saoul pour pouvoir rester debout immobile, puis il s'appliqua à tenter déboutonner sa chemise - opération bien entendue compliquée par l'alcool.

_Je ne vais quand même pas oser l'aider_, se surprit à penser Aoi, qui observait l'autre guitariste se débattre avec ses vêtements. Uruha parvint heureusement à retirer sa chemise puis son jean, faisant rougir les joues du brun qui s'efforçait de ne pas avoir vraiment l'air de profiter du spectacle, même s'il était peu probable qu'Uruha fut en état de le remarquer. Aoi contourna le lit pour rabattre la couverture, facilitant les choses au maximum pour le guitariste châtain afin d'en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette situation embarrassante.

Uruha se glissa dans le lit avec un petit sourire, remarquant inconsciemment le regard du brun posé sur son corps, trop saoul pour en être bien conscient malgré la chaleur qui réchauffait son bas ventre comme à chacun des coups d'oeil que lui adressait le guitariste.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?" s'enquit Aoi d'une voix douce en étendant la couverture sur le corps d'Uruha. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire malicieux, levant les bras pour attirer le visage du brun contre le sien et lui voler sans la moindre hésitation, grisé par cette impression de tendresse et d'innocence qui se dégageait du guitariste.

Aoi resta immobile quelques secondes puis répondit au baiser, d'abord hésitant, et de manière plus passionnelle, avant de s'assoir sur le lit aux côtés d'Uruha sans séparer leurs lèvres. Le baiser se prolongea longuement, les gestes du guitariste châtain devenant plus fébriles, et Aoi recula doucement, fixant Uruha d'un regard à la fois troublé et interrogateur.

"C'est la première fois que je rencontre un garçon comme toi," murmura sincèrement ce dernier avec un sourire satisfait et un peu provocateur. Le brun se mit à rire, embrassant une dernière fois les lèvres tendres d'Uruha qui épousaient si bien les siennes, puis il caressa doucement ses lèvres encore humides et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 23/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** J'ai réfléchi, je ne bouge pas le nombre de chapitres et il n'y aura pas de séquelle (je ne vois pas quoi mettre d'autre que ce que j'ai déjà mis à propos du couple Aoi / Uruha dans ce chapitre, à part un lemon, mais ça ne vaut pas le coup).

Le dernier chapitre de Disorder, après celui-là, sera en ligne ce soir !

* * *

**2 octobre 2002**** :**

_Cher journal, _

_Pardon, je n'écris plus beaucoup. Il faut dire qu'avec Reita, je peux parler de pas mal de choses, alors tu ne sers plus à grand chose. Désolé ? _

_Finalement, Gazette démarre plutôt bien. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit encore un plan foireux à la Uruha, mais on a réellement fait un carton. Il faut dire que les deux guitaristes n'y sont pas pour rien. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se coller en live ! Ca plait aux filles. Pas sûr que ça plaise à Yune. Peut-être que je devrais faire la même chose avec Reita ? Si ça peut nous amener plus de spectateurs, bien sûr, hein.. en tout bien tout honneur. _

_Reita et moi on a... _

_Ca c'était pas "en tout bien tout honneur". _

_Oh, je peux pas écrire ça ici. C'est trop gênant ! Quel genre de pervers raconte ces trucs-là dans son journal intime ? C'est dégueu. _

_Reita était pas dégueu par contre._

_Oh, hum. _

_Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre Uruha et Aoi. Aoi est un mec vraiment bien, il est très gentil, mais il a l'air mal à l'aise avec Yune et Uruha. _

_Lui, il a plutôt tendance à lancer à Aoi des regards qui en disent long ! Je suis pas dupe, mais Reita pense que je me trompe. Enfin, on verra bien, j'espère juste que ça ne gâchera pas tout ce qu'on a réussi à faire tous les cinq jusqu'à présent... Il faudrait peut-être que j'en parle à Aoi ? A ton avis, cher journal, je l'appelle ou pas ? _

Ruki frissonna, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour faire fuir le froid hivernal qui s'installait en lui. Le temps s'était brutalement gâté au cours des derniers jours, après un été très doux, et le corps du chanteur n'était plus habitué, après les saisons chaudes, à supporter des températures proches de zéro.

Il avait longuement hésité, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de se décider à parler avec Aoi. Le guitariste lui avait proposé de le voir le jour même, devinant au ton de Ruki l'importance de ce dont il voulait discuter, et ils s'étaient fixé un rendez-vous devant le bar où se retrouvait habituellement le groupe.

"Ruki !" appela une voix enjouée derrière le chanteur. Aoi était de l'autre côté de la rue, un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement d'aussi bonne humeur qu'à l'ordinaire. Ruki rejoignit l'autre musiciens et le salua timidement, embarrassé d'avance par ce qu'il avait à dire. Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence quelques minutes, puis Aoi eut une moue amusée, et décida finalement à engager lui-même la conversation.

"Alors, tu voulais parler de quelque chose de sérieux ? Une déclaration d'amour ?" plaisanta le guitariste brun, sa remarque lui valant aussitôt un coup de coude de la part de Ruki.

"Je trompe pas mon copain moi !" rétorqua le chanteur sans réfléchir, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, réalisant qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement blessant. Le visage d'Aoi s'était assombrit mais il semblait se sentir coupable plutôt que d'en vouloir au plus jeune, qui après tout n'avait rien dit de terriblement faux.

"Ah c'était ça alors," dit amèrement le guitariste, les sourcils froncés en une expression soucieuse. "Et bien je te dois des explications j'imagine..." Ruki l'interrompit et posa une main sur le bras du brun, arrêtant là leur marche sur le trottoir.

"Pardon, je voulais pas te blesser," s'excusa le chanteur, gêné. "Uruha est quelqu'un de bien, et ça me dérange pas que... enfin vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Mais je sais pas si je supporterais que le groupe en pâtisse encore une fois pour ce genre de problèmes." Aoi hocha la tête, forçant un sourire, puis il se remit à marcher en direction du centre ville.

"J'avais peur que tu trouves ça nul de ma part," avoua le guitariste après un silence. "Je veux dire, je me sens pas fier. Je veux pas être infidèle, je l'ai pas vraiment été, mais..."

"C'est pas évident d'être avec quelqu'un quand on est attiré par quelque d'autre, c'est ça ?" l'interrompit à nouveau Ruki avec un sourire malicieux. "Je connais ça. La meilleure solution dans ce genre de situation n'est peut-être pas de rester avec Yune, mais ça c'est à toi de voir."

Aoi acquiesça, glissant ses mains dans ses poches, un sourire rêveur se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres à mesure que sa rencontre avec le guitariste châtain lui revenait en mémoire.

_Il pense à Uruha_, constata le chanteur, touché par les sentiments qui se lisaient sur le visage du brun. Lui, qui avait d'abord désapprouvé la relation que les deux guitaristes semblaient entretenir, ne trouvait soudain plus grand chose à y redire.

"Ce qui compte c'est que tu l'aimes bien," affirma Ruki en tapottant amicalement le bras d'Aoi. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le chanteur à ses côtés sursauta, surpris par la vibration du téléphone portable qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

"Allo ?" fit Ruki tandis que le guitariste pouffait de rire, amusé par la réaction disproportionnée du plus jeune. "Oui, je suis avec Aoi, on arrive !"

"Ils sont déjà là ?" devina Aoi lorsque le chanteur raccrocha, l'air ennuyé. Ruki acquiesça et suivit d'un pas vif le brun en direction du bar dans lequel se trouvaient les autres, à quelques rues de là.

* * *

Quelques minutes et une ou deux bières plus tard, le groupe au complet était assis à une des tables du fond, à l'abri des regard et des oreilles indiscrètes. L'établissement était presque désert à cette heure de la journée et la musique n'était pas forte, laissant aux musiciens le loisir de discuter de leur prochaine composition. Aoi, assis près de Ruki, était resté presque entièrement silencieux depuis leur arrivée, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

"J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, tous," murmura finalement le guitariste brun. Ruki se mordit la lèvre, redoutant le pire. Uruha n'avait pas l'air rassuré non plus et Yune, dont les émotions étaient pourtant la plupart du temps illisible, affichait une expression un peu triste, comme s'il devinait ce qu'Aoi allait annoncer. Seul Reita avait l'air simplement intrigué, trop naïf pour deviner ce qui se tramait depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

"Je crois qu'il faudrait que je quitte le groupe," avoua finalement le guitariste, surprenant tout le monde. Aoi avait la tête baissée et n'osait visiblement pas affronter le regard des autres, a fortiori celui du batteur en face de lui.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!" s'exclama Reita, réagissant le premier. Uruha porta une main à son front, désespéré par la réaction du bassiste qui ne s'était visiblement pas amélioré pour décrypter les sentiments des autres.

"Moi je sais pourquoi," répondit Yune d'une voix qui cachait mal sa colère et sa déception. "Toi aussi tu sais, Uruha." Le guitariste châtain hocha lentement la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, lorsque Yune reprit à nouveau la parole.

"C'est moi qui vais partir," déclara sèchement le batteur. "Quoi ? Vous croyez que j'ai envie de rester là avec vous ? Reita, c'est moi qui sortais avec Ruki avant que tu reviennes la bouche en coeur ! Je peux bien supporter ça, je veux dire, c'est la vie, mais rester dans un groupe avec Uruha ? Ca commence à faire beaucoup."

"C'est moi qui devrait partir alors," murmura sombrement le guitariste châtain. Aoi lui adressa un regard inquiet et Reita se leva, posant brusquement sa main sur la table, décidé à ne laisser partir personne même s'il n'avait pas vraiment compris le fin mot de l'histoire.

"Bon, vous allez vous calmer ?" s'énerva le bassiste, adressant des regards noirs à Yune et aux deux guitaristes. "Personne ne part, compris ? Ruki et moi on sera plus discrets si ça dérange, vous deux, vous n'avez qu'à arrêter de vous sauter dessus à tous les concerts, et puis voilà !"

"Rei..." commença Ruki, mais Yune se leva à son tour, attrapant d'une main son sac et sa veste posée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"Non 'Rei'," rétorqua le batteur d'une voix sarcastique. "C'est pas toi qui me forcera à rester, et j'ai pas envie de supporter deux couples que j'avais pas précisément envie de voir se former. Je me casse, point final. Bonne continuation." Yune resta immobile quelques secondes, attendant de voir si quelqu'un osait répondre, puis il repoussa brutalement sa chaise et quitta le bar sans un mot de plus, jetant de quoi payer l'addition sur le comptoir.

"Putain mais merde !" explosa Ruki après un bref silence. Le chanteur donna un coup de poing sur la table, manquait de renverser une bière, son regard brûlant de rage posé sur les deux guitaristes à côté de lui. "Vous pouviez pas faire autrement vous ? Voilà où on en est maintenant, retour case départ..." Le chanteur détourna le regard puis il sentit la main de Reita se poser sur la sienne, lui arrachant un sourire.

"Il faut que ça s'arrête, ce genre de problèmes," ajouta finalement Ruki, un peu calmé. Reita lança un regard presque menaçant aux deux guitaristes, comme pour leur conseiller fermement de trouver une solution eux-mêmes.

"Je vais trouver un autre batteur !" proposa immédiatement Uruha. "Et on ne se séparera plus, ok ? Gazette c'est notre dernier groupe. Promis ?" Aoi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bientôt imité par Ruki, touché par le sérieux avec lequel le guitariste traitait le problème. Uruha avait beau être maladroit et éternellement moqueur, il affrontait toujours les événements importants avec une surprenante gravité.

"Ouais. On restera Gazette jusqu'à la mort !" s'exclama le guitariste châtain lorsqu'il constata qu'il avait l'assentiment des autres, son naturel enjoué reprenant rapidement le dessus. Aoi éclata d'un rire soulagé et glissa discrètement ses doigts tout contre ceux d'Uruha, tandis que celui-ci posait sa main libre sur la table du bar.

"Aller les gars, on promet ?" fit le guitariste au moment où Ruki posait sa main sur la sienne, bientôt suivi par Reita, pour sceller leur pacte. Aoi se joignit au trio après quelques secondes et ils levèrent tous leurs poings vers le plafond du bar, poussant un cri qui fit sursauter le patron derrière le comptoir.

"On fera ça avant chaque concert !" affirma joyeusement Uruha, imaginant déjà une longue vie de gloire et de richesses. Aoi lui donna un petit coup de coude et désigna d'un regard Ruki et Reita, blottis l'un contre l'autre, déjà unis par un long baiser. Le guitariste châtain se tût, penaud, esquissant un sourire lorsque la tête d'Aoi s'appuya contre son épaule.

"Ouais. Gazette à la vie à la mort," murmura le brun à l'oreille d'Uruha, déposant un baiser au creux de sa clavicule. Uruha serra plus fort la main d'Aoi dans la sienne et leva les yeux vers les poutres qui soutenaient le plafond du bar, espérant rêveusement que l'avenir serait aussi radieux que le présent.


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre : **Disorder

**Chapitres :** 24/24

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Ca y est, c'est terminé :).

* * *

**27 août 2004**** :**

_Cher journal_

_Nous déménageons, encore, ce qui explique que j'ai retrouvé ce carnet poussiéreux. J'ai tout relu et ouaouh, ça fait un choc ! Alors je vais réécrire comme dans ce temps-là, même si ma vie a bien changé... ça me rend nostalgique. _

_Wouuuuuuhou ! Cher journal, on a sorti un album ! _

_Le deuxième viendra bientôt. Une tournée suivra, et encore d'autres, d'autres disques ! _

_C'est génial hein, mais qu'est-ce que c'est dur. Il y a plein de responsabilités, et la moindre erreur pourrait couler le groupe. Mais tout va bien, tant qu'on est tous les cinq. _

_Tous les cinq ? Oh c'est vrai, la dernière fois que j'ai écrit, cher journal, Yune était encore avec nous. Kai le remplace maintenant. C'est Uruha qui est allé le voir pour lui demander. Ca m'a étonné de voir qu'il avait continué la batterie, mais il est meilleur ! Et en plus il nous fait la cuisine !_

_Je suis toujours avec Reita. C'est vrai, c'est un peu à propos de lui que je n'arrête pas d'écrire. Les choses se passent bien, je suppose. C'est drôle de se dire que je me suis torturé avec ça alors que ça paraît tellement naturel maintenant d'être ensemble. Ca fait deux ans... un an pour Uruha et Aoi, qui ne peuvent toujours pas s'empêcher de faire du fan service à tous les concerts ! _

_Tu sais, cher journal, moi aussi je fais du fan service... mais surtout avec Uruha. (En fait Reita n'est pas très rigolo sur scène alors il faut bien s'arranger autrement !)_

_Oh, C'est la dernière ligne du journal. Déjà ! Euh... je n'ai plus de place. Je dis quoi ? Au revoir ? _

_Bye !!_

Uruha tapota sa cigarette pour en faire tomber les cendres, levant un regard ennuyé vers son petit-ami.

"Tu vois ? Ils sont en retard," constata le guitariste en réarrangeant les mèches de sa chevelure désormais blonde. Aoi haussa les épaules et sourit, debout les mains dans les poches contre le mur du bâtiment où devait se dérouler la séance de photos pour laquelle ils avaient rendez-vous. Ruki et Reita étaient encore en retard, mais ils arrivaient de toutes façons rarement à l'heure depuis le début de leur emménagement dans un appartement plus adaptée à leur vie en couple.

"On va les attendre à l'intérieur ?" suggéra finalement Aoi avec un sourire malicieux, décidé à dérider son amant de la plus belle façon qui soit. L'autre guitariste répondit par un petit rire et se leva, suivant son petit-ami dans le local encore désert.

"J'espère qu'ils arriveront très en retard," susurra Uruha en poussant doucement son amant brun contre la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir. En guise de réponse, Aoi attira les lèvres du guitariste châtain contre les siennes et lui offrit un long baiser, laissant échapper un faible gémissement de plaisir.

"Tu me manquais déjà," murmura Uruha avant de capturer à nouveau la bouche de son amant pour jouer avec son piercing. Aoi ferma les yeux, docile, frissonnant au contact des caresses du guitariste qui se faisaient pressantes. Leur relation avait beau dater déjà d'un an, elle n'en était pas pour autant solide. Malgré son naturel provocateur, Uruha avait eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour réellement s'ouvrir à son petit-ami. Les premiers mois avaient été quelque peu difficiles, entre la distance du guitariste châtain et l'agacement du brun qui ne comprenait parfois pas réellement qu'il était le tout premier amant d'Uruha.

Aoi rouvrit les doucement les yeux, ses bras enroulé autour du coup de l'homme qui le tenait serré contre lui, lorsqu'il sentit la porte bouger dans son dos, comme si quelqu'un essayait d'en bouger la poignée.

"Tu crois que c'est fermé ?" s'étonna la voix de Ruki à l'extérieur. Aoi s'éloigna précipitamment de la porte du local avant de l'ouvrir brusquement, découvrant le chanteur accompagné par Kai et Reita.

"Tiens, Aoi," remarqua Ruki sur un ton sceptique, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des guitaristes. "Je ne me demande même pas ce que vous faisiez. Je veux même pas toucher cette porte."

"Aoi était habillé !" rétorqua aussitôt Uruha, offusqué. Kai manqua de s'étouffer avec le contenu de sa canette de jus de pomme, visiblement choqué à l'idée d'avoir tenté d'ouvrir une porte derrière laquelle les deux amants faisaient des affaires peu recommandables.

"J'étais encore habillé à ce moment-là, oui," précisa Aoi, faisant rougir encore davantage le batteur. Ruki lui adressa un sourire et une tape amicale sur l'épaule, précédant le groupe vers les quelques sièges qui meublaient la pièce.

"Le photographe n'est pas encore arrivé ?" demanda Reita en s'asseyant. Aoi secoua la tête et le silence revint quelques minutes durant, les deux guitaristes se lançant de longs regards complices. Ruki appuya sa tête contre le mur, juste derrière sa chaise, repensant au journal intime qu'il avait retrouvé à peine quelques heures plus tôt au milieu d'un des cartons du déménagement. Le petit carnet était désormais complet, et l'histoire de ses aventures chaotiques avec Reita était terminée - remplacée par une relation plus calme et plus saine.

_Peut-être que je lui montrerais ça plus tard_, songea le chanteur, amusé par le chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis ces premiers instants de désir, depuis le jour où il avait espionné Reita en train de se changer dans une cabine d'essayage, depuis leurs premières caresses à la fête d'anniversaire de celui qui était à présent devenu leur guitariste.

"Ruki ?" appela justement la voix de Reita, tirant le brun de sa rêverie. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur le reste du groupe, qui le regardait avec curiosité.

"Uruha te demandait si tu avais une idée de titre pour le prochain album," poursuivit le bassiste en adressant un sourire attendri à son amant rêveur. "Il pensait à Nameless Liberty, mais je suis pas sûr que ça aille avec l'esprit des compositions qu'on a déjà commencées."

Ruki haussa les épaules, quelque peu prit au dépourvu, une moue hésitante s'affichant sur son visage. Trouver des titres était généralement sa spécialité ; quelque chose qu'il faisait instinctivement en se basant sur une émotion ou une ambiance particulière. Le chanteur croisa les jambes, semblant réfléchir un instant, puis il se décida à répondre, glissant discrètement sa main dans celle de Reita, comme pour lui signifier qu'il avait choisi ce titre en son honneur.

"Pourquoi on ne l'appellerait pas Disorder ?"

**THE END.**


End file.
